A Parent Trap
by marion.potter.39
Summary: L'amour est une question de timing. Les adultes ont du mal à suivre le rythme alors ce sont les enfants qui battent la mesure. Cependant, ceci est loin d'être réglé comme du papier à musique... Swan Queen. [AU, La magie est ailleurs]
1. Chapter 1

**Disclamer : Once Upon a Time ne m'appartient pas. La série appartient à la ABC.**

**Bonjour. Tout d'abord si certains y voient une ressemblance avec la fanfiction de Sedgie "Yin & Yang", je m'en défends. Je ne la lis pas car j'avais déjà commencé à écrire "A Parent Trap". Je ne sais pas si on s'engage sur la même voie... Voici quelques informations : j'ai eu l'idée le 27 septembre 2014 et j'ai écrit 16 000 mots entre le 28 septembre 2014 et le 3 octobre 2014. Cette fanfiction est finie et compte à peu près 30 000 mots maintenant. **

**Bonne lecture ! **

* * *

><p>Pour une fois, Emma s'était réveillée à l'heure. Elle avait préparé le petit-déjeuner, sortit son fils des bras de Morphée. Une fois le chocolat et les tartines avalés, elle l'emmena à l'école. C'était la rentrée. Henry faisait son année dans une nouvelle école, plus proche de son nouveau domicile. Sa mère avait eu une promotion et avait pu s'offrir un grand appartement, plus dans la banlieue.<p>

« Sois sympa, sois souriant... bref sois toi-même, Gamin. Allez, file. »

Elle lui donna un rapide baiser sur la joue et il descendit de la coccinelle jaune pour se rendre dans son nouvel établissement. Son fils était déjà si grand du haut de ses dix ans... même si son sac restait à peu près aussi gros que lui... et que les filles le dépassaient aisément d'une tête.

Pendant le divorce, il avait subitement changé et s'était réfugié dans le silence. Ceci remontait à quelques années déjà. Il était loin le temps où son petit bonhomme utilisait son déguisement de Spiderman comme bouclier. Il lui avait une fois expliqué avec des mots d'enfant qu'à la manière de Spiderman se sentant responsable de la mort de son oncle, lui se sentait responsable du divorce de ses parents. Emma avait bien évidemment essayé d'effacer cette culpabilité qui n'avait pas lieu d'être mais ceci avait prit quelques mois.

Elle suivit du regard son fils jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse de son champ de vision. La blonde redémarra la voiture et fila au travail.

« Qui peut encore rouler dans une carcasse pareil ? »

C'est la pensée qui traversa l'esprit d'une femme brune qui se tenait devant l'école. Elle se retourna vers sa fille, la mine inquiète.

- « Tu es sûre que tu ne veux pas retourner dans un établissement privé ?

- Ouiiiii. Ils sont trop chiants là-bas.

-Ton langage, jeune fille.

- Ils sont...coincés, bizarres. Je veux être normale.

- Si tu as un problème tu m'appelleras ?

- Il n'y aura pas de problème, Maman...

- Mais si...

- Oui, oui. » répondit-elle hâtivement.

La jeune fille se mit sur la pointe des pieds et attira sa mère vers elle afin de déposer un baiser sur sa joue et partit en courant vers les portes de l'école. Regina soupira et se résolut à se rendre au travail.

* * *

><p>« Bonjour, je m'appelle Lucie Mills et je suis nouvelle ici. »<p>

La fille se tenait devant sa nouvelle classe et ses nouveaux camarades. Henry décrocha de son livre pour la regarder. Elle était souriante. Elle avait un air sympathique avec ses yeux brillants et ses longs cheveux qui tiraient vers le roux. Lucie expliqua qu'elle venait de Los Angeles et qu'elle et sa mère avaient déménagé récemment à Boston.

Les cours commencèrent après que la maitresse d'école ait présenté le programme de l'année scolaire et rappelé les règles de bienséance. Henry écoutait attentivement. La nouvelle élève était parfois interpellée par ses petits camarades qui lui posaient des questions. Elle y répondait en souriant, s'amusant parfois des questions qui lui étaient posées.

* * *

><p>A table, la fille ne tarissait pas d'éloges sur sa nouvelle école.<p>

- « C'était trop coool. Ils sont tous sympas. L'école est chouette. La maitresse s'appelle Belle, tu te rends compte ? Et elle a fait les maisons comme dans Harry Potter !

- Comme dans Harry Potter ?, demanda sa mère.

- Oui ! Elle a fait des équipes. On va les garder toute l'année. Elle a des vases transparents qu'elle remplit avec des billes de couleurs. Celle qui en a le plus à la fin du trimestre a un cadeau.

- Ca a l'air de te motiver..., s'amusa Regina.

- Trop ! Je suis chez les Serdaigle, annonça fièrement Lucie.

- Et tu t'es fait des amis aujourd'hui ?

- Oui. Une fille qui s'appelle Grâce. Elle est sympa. Elle connait plein de choses sur les animaux. Elle adore les lapins. Elle a une montre à gousset qui est vraiment belle. Y a Pierrot qui a six frères ! Il a trop de la chance. Et il y a aussi Henry qui a l'air sympa.

- Henry ?

- Il lit toujours un grand livre, qui est trop beau. Il parle pas beaucoup mais je sens qu'il pourrait être mon ami. J'ai pu lui parler aujourd'hui mais je lui parlerai demain. »

Lucie finit de manger et fila dans sa chambre faire ses devoirs. La maison était grande, neuve et belle et elle s'y sentait déjà chez elle. Elle redescendit plus tard pour regarder un film, lovée dans les bras de sa mère.

* * *

><p>Emma avait beau demander à son fils comment avait été sa rentrée, il n'était pas très bavard. Il avait parlé d'une maitresse qui avait le même nom qu'une femme dans un conte et d'un système de points à l'aide de billes. La blonde soupira et décida d'orienter le conversation vers un sujet plus plaisant.<p>

- « Ton père te demande si tu es libre ce week-end.

- Pour aller où ?, s'enthousiasma le jeune garçon.

- Je ne sais pas..., feignit Emma. Quelque part... en Floride !

- A Disney ?!

- Oui !

- Yeees ! »

Le garçon embrassa sa mère et sortit de table pour appeler son père. Neal avait toujours été un bon père pour Henry, présent et attentif et c'était bien la seule chose qu'Emma ne pourrait jamais lui reprocher.

* * *

><p>Deux semaines avaient passé et le jeune Henry était devenu la cible de prédilection de sa classe, voire de l'école. Il était timide, ne cherchait ni à se battre, ni à se défendre.<p>

Lucie jouait à chat avec Grâce et d'autres enfants de l'école. Elle vit un garçon jeter le livre d'Henry par terre et d'autres s'attaquer directement au garçon.

« Tu fais quoi ? On t'a pas dit que les livres c'était précieux ? »

Lucie se tenait bien droite. Sa mère lui avait toujours dit que les livres étaient sacrés et qu'il fallait en prendre soin. Elle n'avait jamais non plus supporté la violence gratuite et étant brut de pomme de nature, elle s'était mêlée de cette histoire.

« Mèle-toi de tes affaires, connasse. »

L'arrogance de Peter lui couta cher. L'avantage de la récréation du matin c'est que les élèves ont encore leur sac sur le dos. Il faut savoir faire bon usage de cet outil qui peut se révéler être une arme redoutable quand on le jète à la figure de quelqu'un. Peter l'apprit à ses dépends quand le sac de Lucie lui fracasse le nez.

Les enfants étant ce qu'ils sont, ils se battirent. Lucie donna un coup de pied dans le tibia du Peter, profanateur de culture. Les amis de ce dernier rejoignirent la bagarre et quelques amies de Lucie également. Les professeurs eurent du mal à les séparer. Après une lèvre fendue, des visages griffés et quelques cheveux perdus, les enfants semblaient enfin s'être calmés.

Et les parents furent convoqués au grand dam des jeunes bagarreurs.

* * *

><p>Emma se tenait près de son fils qui avait un magnifique œil au beurre noir. Elle passait une main réconfortante dans son dos. Ils attendaient le dernier parent pour commencer. Celle-ci ne se fit pas attendre. Elle ouvrit la porte à la volée, faisant sursauter les personnes présentes dans la pièce.<p>

« Qu'est-ce qu'on a fait à ma fille ?! » bougonna-t-elle.

Elle s'approcha de Lucie et l'examina. Elle semblait horrifiée de voir les quelques marques rouges sur le visage enfantin qui, à ses yeux, devaient défigurer sa progéniture.

- « Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

- Ils ont embêté Henry alors je l'ai défendu, expliqua-t-elle.

- J'ai juste voulu regarder son livre et je l'ai fait tomber par terre, lança Peter d'un ton narquois.

- Menteur !, cracha la fille de Regina.

- Quoiqu'il en soit, la violence n'est pas une solution. Qu'ils se présentent leurs excuses et... commença Belle.

- Ma fille n'est pas en tort, coupa Regina. J'ose croire qu'elle a fait ce qui était juste.

- C'est vrai, appuya Emma. C'est eux qui sont en tort.

- Ma mère dit que c'est pas bien de dire des mensonges alors je ne m'excuserai pas » expliqua Lucie à sa maîtresse.

La discussion se mua en un vif échange de pics de part et d'autre. Belle French ne savait plus que faire pour apaiser les tensions. Les parents étaient bien plus difficiles à contenir que les enfants. Excédée, Regina prit sa fille par la main et quitta la pièce non sans prendre soin de faire valoir la légitimité de l'acte de Lucie au préalable.

« J'adore cette femme » songea Emma.

* * *

><p>Henry avait depuis sympathisé avec Lucie. Il avait délaissé son livre pour s'écrire sa propre histoire au travers des jeux pendant la récréation. Les deux enfants s'entendaient à merveille.<p>

- « ...Et ma mère m'a emmené une fois dans sa voiture de police, conclut Henry.

- Woow. Ta mère est policière.

- Shérif.

- Elle arrête les criminels ?

- Ouais ! Une fois, elle a arrêté un cambrioleur. Elle l'a immobilisé et lui a mis les menottes. C'est passé à la télé. Et toi, ta mère elle fait quoi ?

- Elle a une entreprise de cuisine. Elle écrit des livres et cuisine parfois dans les restos.

- La chance...

- Pourquoi ?, s'étonna Lucie.

- Parce que ma mère, le seul truc qu'elle cuisine c'est le surgelé et les pancakes »rit le garçon.

Ils mangèrent et Henry continua d'évoquer le désastre culinaire que constituait sa mère derrière un fourneau. Il évoqua notamment la fois où son père avait failli s'étouffer avec un gâteau qui avait plus le goût et le consistance d'un bout de charbon que d'un gâteau.

- « Il fait quoi ton père ?, demanda Lucie, intéressée.

- Il fait du commerce. Je sais pas trop ce qu'il fait en fait... Et toi ton père ?

- J'en ai pas, répondit la fille du tac au tac.

- Il est...mort ?, demanda timidement son ami.

- Non. J'en ai pas. Maman m'a eu par...PMA » se souvint-elle.

Ils revinrent à parler de leurs mères respectives et rirent en songeant qu'il faudrait qu'ils s'échangent leur place. Lucie pourrait profiter d'une ballade en voiture de police et du fait d'avoir un chien ; et Henry de bons petits plats dignes de ce nom.

* * *

><p>La garçon avait invité Lucie chez lui. Ils jouèrent ensemble aux jeux vidéos. La jeune fille n'avait pas de console chez elle mais elle prit rapidement ses marques. Emma se joignit à eux pour une partie... et faire mordre la poussière à son fils. La blonde rit, victorieuse. Cependant, Lucie réussit le tour de force de battre la mère d'Henry à la partie suivante. Les deux enfants firent équipe pour vaincre la Shérif de Boston qui ne put que s'incliner devant la puissance de son fils et de son amie.<p>

Pour fêter leur glorieuse bataille, Emma leur paya une glace et ils se baladèrent un temps dans le parc de la ville. Henry et Lucie reparlaient de leur partie afin de revire l'excitation de la victoire et le mine déconfite de la mère blonde. Cette dernière restait en retrait pour laisser les enfants profiter de leur sortie. Après tout, elle n'était là que pour faire le chaperon. Cette pensée la fit sourire.

Regina revint chercher sa fille en fin d'après-midi. Elle échangea quelques phrases banales avec Emma et disposa avec Lucie.

* * *

><p>Ils eurent droit à un cours un peu particulier ce jour-là. Eric s'était fait charrier à cause de ses parents. Il avait beaucoup pleuré alors Mlle French avait pris soin de donner un cours sur le sujet. Elle leur avait fait visionner un film parlant d'un poisson qui tombait amoureux d'un autre poisson. Les enfants étaient restés muets. C'était un film d'amour sur des poissons, c'est tout.<p>

« Savez-vous ce que c'est que le mot ''homosexuel'' ? »

Certains pouffèrent à l'entente du mot et beaucoup restèrent silencieux, attendant la suite. La maitresse poursuivit :

« Ce sont deux personnes du même sexe qui s'aiment, comme les papas d'Eric. Ce n'est pas mal, ce n'est pas anormal. Deux garçons peuvent s'aimer. »

Les enfants posèrent des questions à Eric, en toute innocence. Il répondait simplement et ne se gêna pas pour affirmer haut et fort que « ses papas étaient trop forts au foot. »

Lucie plissa les yeux. Une question la taraudait. Elle leva la main, Belle la regarda pour lui donner la parole.

« Madame, est-ce que deux filles peuvent s'aimer ? »

* * *

><p><strong>Notes :<strong>

**Le court-métrage visionné par la classe est "le baiser de la lune".**

**L'anecdote avec le système de points**_ Harry Potter _**a vraiment été adopté par une maîtresse en école primaire.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Concernant les jours de publication. Je remets les morceaux de l'histoire dans l'ordre au fur et à mesure. On va dire qu'il y aura un chapitre le week-end et le mercredi. Je préfère poster en paquet mais c'est un tel... merd... bazar que j'ai un peu de mal à m'y retrouver. ^^**

**Merci beaucoup d'avoir pris le temps de lire le premier chapitre.**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p>La maîtresse avait dit que « oui, c'était possible aussi. »<p>

Henry et Lucie avaient souri, s'étaient regardés. C'était trop beau. Ils avaient songé à la même chose. Il ne restait plus qu'à mettre leur plan en œuvre.

* * *

><p>Ils cherchaient un moyen de se voir plus. Leurs mères se croisaient à la sortie de l'école et échangeait quelques mots. Ils se voyaient le week-end mais encore une fois le temps qu'elles passaient ensemble restait limité. Ils s'évertuaient à trouver un moyen de les contraindre tout en faisant en sorte que cette contrainte soit adoptée de leur plein gré.<p>

A la cantine, Lucie étala des feuilles colorées devant Henry.

- « On va choisir une activité. C'est en semaine. Elles se verront pour nous chercher, s'enthousiasma la jeune fille.

- Qu'est-ce que tu proposes ?

- Le basket ?

- Je sais pas viser, souffla Henry. Pourquoi tu viendrais pas à mon club de lecture le mardi soir ?

- Ma tante me conseille déjà des livres et j'aime pas l'idée... Pourquoi toi tu viendrais pas à mon cours d'équitation le samedi matin ? Maman reste toujours pour me regarder. Si t'en fait, ta mère restera avec la mienne.

- Le week-end, mon père vient souvent me voir. Je vais pas lui dire non pour faire mumuse sur un poney.

- Un cheval, s'offusqua Lucie.

- De la peinture ?, suggéra Henry en lui montrant un flyer.

- Je sais pas dessiner. Du foot ?

- On va se peler l'hiver.

- Chochotte...

- ...dit la fille qui fait des bonhommes bâtons » s'amusa Henry.

Ils proposèrent encore bien des activités mais chacun trouvait toujours quelque chose à redire sur ce que l'autre proposait. Finalement, ils s'accordèrent sur un sport. L'horaire leur convenait, le lieu d'entrainement n'était pas loin de la maison. De plus, les matchs organisés seraient des occasions de plus pour leurs mères de passer du temps ensemble.

* * *

><p>- « Tu veux faire du hand ?, s'étonna Emma. Mais t'as jamais aimé les sports d'équipe !<p>

- Et bah... J'ai changé d'avis, se justifia le garçon.

- Mmmh, fit-elle suspicieuse.

- Oui ! Et puis tu dis en avoir fait quand t'étais jeune alors je veux tester.

- D'accord... Donne-moi ton papier que j'appelle. »

Le jeune garçon garda un visage impassible et quitta le salon pour rejoindre sa chambre. Sa mère remarqua que sa démarche s'était faite plus légère, à croire qu'il marchait sur un nuage. Dieu seul savait d'où cette soudaine passion pour le sport venait mais Emma ne pouvait le lui refuser. Depuis le début de l'année, il se montrait plus ouvert, plus bavard.

« Un peu de sport pourra pas lui faire de mal... ».

Plus loin, dans la banlieue de Boston, une scène similaire se déroulait. Regina ne s'étonnait pas du sport – Lucie avait toujours adoré les activités sportives – elle s'étonnait du choix de ce sport en particulier. Sa fille prit un air désinvolte et déclara que « comme elle avait jamais essayé, ce serait cool de voir comment c'est ».

* * *

><p>Les entraînements avaient lieu le lundi soir et le jeudi soir. Regina était dans les gradins. Vêtue d'un tailleur noir, elle gardait toute sa prestance et croisait les jambes dans une posture dont Emma était forcée de reconnaître l'élégance. Elle s'assit à côté d'elle. Comme d'habitude à présent, elles se postaient à l'écart des autres parents et discutaient.<p>

Frédérique, l'entraineur, donnait les directives et la dizaine d'enfants exécutaient les exercices. Après les divers jeux visant à échauffer les jeunes joueurs, ils disputaient des matchs sur le terrain. Henry s'était fait d'autres amis. Il semblait moins réservé à présent. Il avait trouvé sa place et s'amusait comme un garçon de son âge. Lucie s'était bien intégrée à l'équipe. Les débuts avaient été difficile : étant la seule fille, les garçons de l'équipe avaient dénigré ses capacités. Henry l'avait défendue et Lucie avait prouvé qu'elle était aussi douée que les autres.

Emma et Regina gardaient un œil sur leur enfant respectif, suivant avec assiduité. Elles profitaient aussi d'être ensemble pour se parler. Bien que les enfants soient toujours mentionnés de prime abord, elles se racontaient ensuite leur journée de travail.

Les enfants sur le terrain risquaient parfois un œil vers les gradins pour voir leurs mères rirent ensemble. Ils s'échangeaient alors un regard complice. Voir leurs mères ainsi était une bien belle récompense.

Parfois Regina s'approchait de la blonde pour lui murmurer quelque chose et cette dernière répondait avec un engouement certain, faisant des gestes vifs avec ses mains afin d'illustrer son propos. Parfois c'était Emma qui racontait quelque chose à la brune. Regina s'en offusquait, s'enthousiasmait mais c'est bien souvent que sa réponse était un rire.

Henry et Lucie aimaient le hand parce qu'ils étaient ensemble, tous les quatre parce que c'était savourer des moments loin de l'école et de la maison, et parce qu'ils avaient l'impression d'être vraiment une famille unie.

* * *

><p>Respectivement, ils parlèrent à leurs mères de fêter Halloween ensemble. Les enfants ne cessaient de se voir en dehors de l'école, aussi fêter ensemble Halloween était apparu comme naturel.<p>

Il se retrouvèrent à l'angle d'une rue où déjà, en ce début de soirée, vampires, sorcières et autres monstres envahissaient les rues. Emma avait investi dans une cape noire, un nez crochu en plastique et un panier en osier rempli de pommes rouges. Elle était alors une réplique assez vraisemblable de l'Evil Queen de Disney. Henry était déguisé en savant fou avec ses cheveux en batailles et du faux sang qui parsemait son visage et son veste blanche. L'atout majeur de son déguisement était la tablette tactile que l'on voyait transparaitre de sa chemise déchirée et qui diffusait une vidéo d'un cœur ensanglanté et battant. Lucie trouvait cela très amusant mais sa mère n'avait pu totalement dissimuler une légère pointe de dégout en découvrant l'attirail du jeune garçon.

Lucie était déguisée en singe volant. Une capuche avec le visage du singe retombait sur sa tête et elle avait pris soin de dissimuler sa chevelure rousse en dessous. Une combinaison pourvue de poils marrons retranscrivait la fourrure du primate. Sa mère s'était surpassée et avait confectionné un costume très réaliste. Il y avait même les ailes dont l'armature rigide leur permettait de se déployer.

Regina avait choisi un déguisement assorti à celui de sa fille. Elle était vêtue d'une robe noire simple qui descendait juste au-dessus du genoux. Sur ses cheveux d'ébène trônait un chapeau pointu de sorcière. Elle avait entièrement repeint sa peau de vert. Elle avait même verdit la partie visible de ses jambes. Toute parcelle de peau visible était verte si bien qu'on aurait juré pour vrai qu'elle fut la Wicked Witch.

Ils terrorisèrent avec amusement et entrain, les autres passants et les habitants chez qui ils allaient sonner. Regina et Lucie remportaient un véritable succès même si Emma et Henry n'étaient pas en reste pour les bonbons.

La brune expliqua avec entrain les techniques de maquillage comment donner du relief, faire une fausse blessure,... La blonde écoutait attentivement, espérant bien mettre en pratique ces conseils judicieux pour le déguisement de l'année prochaine.

Les enfants s'amusèrent de voir la Wicked Regina enseigner ses plus noirs secrets à l'Evil Emma. Ils fanstasmèrent sur les costumes qu'ils pourraient porter l'année prochaine. Ils songèrent à se déguiser en super-héros. Wonderwoman pour Regina et sans doute Black Canary pour Emma. Lucie en Thor et Henry en Spiderman. Une jolie équipe.

Ils rentrèrent tard mais ce fut après s'être bien amusés et amassé un sac de bonbons au poids conséquent.

* * *

><p>L'école avait organisé un festival du sport et invitait les parents à participer afin de montrer l'exemple.<p>

La directrice informait les visiteurs que le match de foot entre les parents commencerait d'ici une quinzaine de minutes. Des stands étaient répartis sur tout le pourtour de la cour de récréation mettaient à l'honneur différents sports et certains stands proposaient nourriture et sodas en l'échange de quelques pièces.

Lucie tira légèrement la manche de sa mère.

- « Tu sais, Emma a dit que les gens de bureau savent pas courir.

- Alors ça c'est ce qu'on va voir. »

A quelques pas de là, Henry adoptait une autre stratégie. Si Lucie avait joué sur la fierté de sa mère, lui jouerait sur une corde bien plus sensible.

- « La maman de Lucie a dit que tu pourrais jamais la battre au foot.

- Mmmmh..., fit-elle vaguement.

- Elle a parié un gâteau au chocolat que tu perdrais à coup sûr.

- Ok, Gamin. On le fait ce match ? Je vais tout déchirer. »

Regina enfila un dossard vert Emma un écarlate. Le coup d'envoi n'était pas encore sifflé que les deux mères se toisaient déjà d'un regard noir. Difficile de dire si elles participaient à un math de foot ou à un combat de gladiateurs. Dès que l'une touchait la balle, l'autre se dressait sur sa route pour la lui reprendre. Elles se battaient comme des chiffonnières autour de cette pauvre balle sous les acclamations ou les remarques de leurs coéquipiers. Regina tacla la blonde qui perdit le contrôle de la balle. Elle trébucha et roula par terre.

- « Putain ! Y a faute !

- Pas le moins du monde, répliqua la brune.

- Vous m'avez défoncée le tibia.

- Je n'ai fait que toucher la balle.

- Un high kick aurait pas été moins violent.

- Toujours est-il que mon équipe vient de marquer, conclut Regina victorieuse.

- Quoi ? »

Emma se retourna et vit quelques parents vêtus de vert lever les bras en signe de victoire, suivis des acclamations des merveilleux supporters que constituent les enfants.

Lucie et Henry avaient assisté à cette petite altercation entre leurs mères. Ceci avait prêté à sourire. Le meilleur étant bien entendu la magnifique chute d'Emma.

Le match reprit. Emma s'empara de la balle et courut à la rencontre de Regina. C'était presque devenu une question d'honneur. La brune se tenait fermement sur ses deux jambes. Elle allait essayer de prendre la balle quand la blonde shoota dedans. La balle passa entre ses jambes et trouva les pieds d'un autre joueur rouge. Emma lui passa devant et Regina ne put manquer son petit sourire satisfait. La brune la prit en chasse mais trop tard. La balle revint dans les pieds d'Emma qui tira de toutes ses forces. La balle trouva le chemin des filets sans qu'aucun joueur vert ne puisse l'empêcher.

Lors d'un corner, Emma poussa Regina, qui lui rendit son geste. Entre bousculades, tacles plus ou moins propres et tirage de t-shirts, le match était de moins en moins fair-play mais de plus en plus amusant pour les spectateurs.

Le match s'acheva finalement sur le score de 6 – 6 et des soupirs déçus des joueurs des deux équipes.

L'atelier foot avait été un succès dans une certaines mesure. Lucie regarda sa mère. Sous son casque noir, on pouvait voir son air déterminé. Elle avait toujours adoré le base-ball. Le lanceur envoya la balle et d'un mouvement fluide et puissant, Regina la frappa. Dans un bruit caractéristique, la balle s'envola sous des « aaaah » admiratifs. Regina sourit, fière de sa frappe...jusqu'à ce qu'elle voit la balle retomber.

Emma marchait tranquillement, buvant un soda avec Henry après une partie de foot acharnée. Si elle vit la balle ? Non. Elle embrassa le visage de la blonde qui ne put rien faire pour repousser cette approche forcée. Regina s'empressa d'accourir pour s'excuser.

« Oh, vous m'aimez pas, c'est pas possible... » geignit Emma en se massant la joue.

«Vous inquiétez pas, murmura Henry en riant. Elle a la tête dure. »

* * *

><p>La voiture avait lâché. Il faut dire que cette coccinelle jaune était un modèle de collection qui avait fait son temps. Pourtant, Emma ne s'était pas résolue à l'abandonner et l'avait envoyée en réparation. Henry partit à pied ce jour-là. Rentrant tard, la blonde décida d'emmener le chien chez ses parents à quelques rues de là. Son chien passerait une charmante journée en compagnie de ses parents.<p>

« Faudra que je pense à changer les freins »

Elle prit son vieux vélo et accrocha la laisse au guidon. La dalmatienne marchait au juste rythme aux côtés de sa maitresse. Ils serpentaient entre les piétons et certains râlaient sur leur passage mais la Shérif n'en avait cure. Elle décida de couper par le parc pour gagner du temps.

Et puis, un pigeon fut prit d'une subite envie suicidaire et vola devant le nez du chien.

La dalmatienne prit sans doute ceci pour une invitation à jouer car elle se lança à sa poursuite. La blonde eut beau crier et essayer de freiner, rien n'y faisait. La chienne continuait de courir à perdre haleine et aboyant son mécontentement au stupide volatil qui semblait s'amuser de la situation car il restait dans le champ de vision de son assaillant.

La blonde, cheveux au vent, n'osait poser le pied à terre de peur de s'étaler de tout son long.

Elle continua sa traversée éclair du parc jusqu'à apercevoir une femme qui se trouvait sur sa trajectoire. Emma lui cria de se pousser mais en vain.

« Stupides écouteurs » marmonna la blonde.

Le chien changea de direction au dernier moment. Le vélo se coucha et Emma vola pour atterrir sur la femme qui lui faisait face. Elles chutèrent sur le rebord de la fontaine. La femme s'accrocha à la blonde dans un pur réflexe pour ne pas tomber dans la fontaine. L'équilibre était précaire. Le fameux volatil se posa sur l'épaule de la femme brune. Il roucoula.

« Connard d'oiseau », pesta Emma.

La chienne avait affaissée ses pattes avants. Elle remuait la queue et tirait la langue.

« Non ! Coucher ! Pas bouger ! » ordonna sa maitresse dans un cri désespéré.

Trop tard. La chienne s'élança sur les deux femmes qui basculèrent dans l'eau froide de la fontaine du parc. L'eau s'infiltra à travers leurs vêtements et leur glaça la peau. Elles se relevèrent, légèrement grelottantes. La brune vociféra contre l'autre femme qui l'avait ainsi bousculée.

- « Regina ?, s'étonna Emma.

- Miss Swan. Qu'est ce que... ?!

- Excusez-moi, c'est mon chien. Attendez ,je vous passe un mouchoir, votre mascara a coulé... »

Emma sortit un paquet de mouchoir qu'elle lui tendit. Le paquet était aussi trempé que le reste de ses vêtements. Emma rit. C'était nerveux. Cette situation était si stupide. La chienne pataugeait gaiement dans la fontaine, la laisse s'étant détachée du vélo. Regina croisa les bras. Son visage ne cachait pas son mécontentement. Avec son mascara qui avait coulé, elle ressemblait à un panda. Un panda en colère. Un véritable _Evil _Panda dont le rire vint cependant se joindre à celui de la blonde.

« Vous aurez bien le temps pour un café non ? » proposa la Shérif pour se racheter.

* * *

><p>La blonde appela son père qui vint chercher la chienne directement au parc. Etant plus près de chez le Shérif que de chez la brune, Emma lui passa ses vêtements. Regina se changea et enfila le top blanc et le jean que lui avait prêtés la fauteuse de troubles. Elle grimaça cependant en voyant la veste écarlate que son hôte daignait lui prêter de bon cœur cependant. La blonde finissait de se sécher les cheveux dans la seconde salle de bain.<p>

Elles partirent ensuite prendre un café au Starbucks que naturellement, Emma lui offrit. Elles discutèrent un peu. La tension de l'accident de la fontaine étant éloignée, elles parlèrent plus amicalement.

- « Que faisiez-vous dans le parc ?, demanda la Shérif.

- Je me rendais à un rendez-vous.

- Un Don Juan ?, demanda la blonde, taquine.

- Non, sourit la brune en réponse. D'affaire. Je vais élargir la gamme de produits de cuisine et... »

La discussion allait bon train. La brune fut interrompue par un appel. Elle s'excusa et dit que son rendez-vous venait de l'appeler. Elle n'avait pas vu le temps passer.

« Henry est invité ce week-end. Je vous verrais donc samedi. » lança la brune en guise d'aurevoir.

* * *

><p>Lorsque Regina reprit Lucie à l'école ce jour-là, elle remarqua que sa fille ne cessait de lui jeter de petits coups d'oeil sans oser parler. Elles montèrent dans la voiture et sa mère lui demanda :<p>

- « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Il a quelque chose qui ne va pas ?

- J'ai jamais vu ce haut avant, dit-elle en montrant le haut blanc de sa mère, ni cette veste rouge.

- C'est à Emma. C'est pour ça » expliqua-t-elle en regardant dans son retro.

Elle mit son glignotant et s'engagea sur la route. Sa fille garda le silence quelques instants avant de reprendre :

- « Et je peux savoir comment le haut d'Emma s'est retrouvé sur toi ?

- J'ai été chez elle et elle me l'a prêté.

- Prêté hein... pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu as fait pour repartir avec ? Hein ? »

Accaparée par la route, Regina avait donné les informations dans le désordre. Elle soupira et tacha de ne pas relever le ton plein de sous-entendu que venait de prendre Lucie. Elle lui raconta toute l'histoire et il lui sembla entendre un léger soupir. Mais de déception ou de soulagement ?

* * *

><p>Regina se recoiffa d'un geste de la main et alla ouvrir. Naturellement, c'était Emma qui amenait Henry. La blonde était toujours impressionnée par la taille imposante de la bâtisse mais n'en laissa rien paraître. Le garçon dit bonjour et fila rejoindre Lucie dans sa chambre. Il évoluait dans la maison tout à son aide à tel point que sa mère était presque choqué de ce naturel insolent. Les deux mères s'échangèrent des paroles d'usages et la porte se referma après le départ de la blonde.<p>

- « Maman, on peut faire des cookies ?, demanda Lucie.

- Elle m'a dit que c'était les meilleurs du monde, appuya Henry en souriant.

- Dans ce cas, je n'ai d'autre choix que de vous confier ma recette. » déclara la brune en lui rendant son sourire.

La cuisinière et ses deux commis se lancèrent dans plusieurs recettes. Ils firent des cookies classiques, tout chocolat. Henry cassa les œufs, Lucie ajouta les ingrédients en suivant les indications de sa mère, qui gardait un œil sur ses deux apprentis.

Regina se lança dans la préparation de macarons. Le garçon la regardait avec admiration manier la poche à douille. Elle forma des disques de pâte d'un geste maitrisé à intervalle régulier.

Cookies et macarons trouvèrent la chaleur du four et leur donna leur forme finale.

Quand Emma revint chercher son fils en fin d'après-midi, elle eut l'impression d'entrer dans une pâtisserie. Regina lui avait à peine ouvert la porte que son fils la tirait à l'intérieur « pour qu'elle vienne goûter les gâteaux ».

- « Henry, arrête c'est impoli, le réprimanda sa mère dans un chuchotement.

- Mais non, c'est normal. Il veut que vous goutiez ce qu'il a préparé. Venez. » invita la maitresse de maison.

La blonde s'assit au comptoir de la cuisine et dégusta un cookie. C'était le meilleur cookie du monde. Elle prit un macaron et se fit la même réflexion. « Tout ce que cette femme touche devient de l'or. » pensa-t-elle.

« Vous êtes la Midas des fourneaux. C'est une tuerie. Du bonheur qui se mange. » complimenta la mère d'Henry entre deux cookies.

Regina sourit, flattée. Elle remarqua du coin de l'oeil, sa fille se saisir d'une assiette de cookies et prendre la poudre d'escampette avec son ami.

- « Et votre chien ? Il va bien ?, demanda la brune.

- Ahahah... Ouais. Faut croire qu'elle supporte bien les plongeons dans les fontaines. Elle adore les pigeons. Elle devient folle et veut les bouffer quand elle les voit, ajouta-t-elle en devinant ce qu'allait demander Regina. Et votre rendez-vous finalement ?

- J'ai décroché le contrat. Nous allons lancer une émission télé ainsi qu'une gamme d'accessoires et d'ustensiles de cuisine.

- Votre côte va monter en flèche... même si après ces cookies et ces macarons, je pense que votre réputation n'est plus à faire » rit-elle.

La blonde s'excusa d'avoir ainsi abusé de son temps et appela son fils qui mit bien du temps à venir. Sur le pas de la porte, ils se dirent au revoir.

- « Je vous verrais sans doute à la sortie de l'école lundi, lança Emma.

- Sans votre chien j'espère, dit celle-ci, goguenarde.

- Lucie peut venir manger à la maison ?, demanda soudain Henry.

- Bien sûr, répondit Emma du tac au tac, quoique gênée de cette invitation soudaine.

- Vous viendrez aussi ? Ajouta-t-il à l'intention de Miss Mills d'un air innocent.

- Heu..., commença cette dernière, hésitante.

- Oui, venez, encouragea Emma en plaquant une main sur la bouche de son fils pour l'empêcher de dire autre chose. Dimanche prochain ?

- Oui je pense que c'est envisageable » répondit Regina.

Un discret sourire naquit sur le visage des enfants et Emma partit enfin avec son fils. Henry fut surpris de voir qu'elle continuait sa route et ne prenait pas le chemin de la maison.

« Où on va ? »

Sa mère ne répondit pas. Elle se gara dans un parking sous-terrain quelques minutes plus tard. Elle arrêta sa vieille voiture dans son mouvement avec le frein à main. Elle se tourna vers son fils :

« Où on va ? La mère de ta copine fait des cookies qui font passer ceux de Laura Todd et de Starbucks pour des petits joueurs. Alors on va s'acheter des livres de cuisines, sale gosse. »

* * *

><p><strong>C'est inspiré de « A nous Quatre » un film de 1998 avec Linsday Lohan pour l'idée selon laquelle les enfants casent leurs parents ensemble.<strong>

**La scène de la fontaines vient, bien entendu, des « 101 Dalmatiens » de Disney.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bonjour ! Merci à la Guest qui a laissé une review sur le chapitre 2. x) Merci aux followers... Et bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p>« Lucie ! Dépêche-toi ! On va être en retard ! » héla sa mère en bas des escaliers.<p>

La fillette descendit les escaliers quatre à quatre quelques minutes plus tard, prête à partir. Elle avait hâte de les rejoindre.

* * *

><p>Elle gara la voiture devant la maison de ses parents. Lucie courut jusqu'à la porte et pénétra à l'intérieur de la maison, rejointe quelques instants après par Regina. Cette dernière retrouva sa fille dans les bras de sa grand-mère. La mère de Regina était toujours habillée strictement et son chignon serré ne faisait qu'augmenter cette impression. Le père de Regina entra dans la pièce et salua chaleureusement sa fille.<p>

« Ah. On attendait l'enfant prodige... »

Regina se tourna naturellement vers sa sœur qui affichait un sourire amusé. Ses longs cheveux roux, qui n'étaient pas sans rappeler ceux de Lucie, retombaient en cascade sur ses épaules. Elle avait les yeux rieurs. Taquiner sa sœur était un plaisir qu'elle ne saurait se refuser. Lucie délaissa sa grand-mère pour se jeter dans les bras de sa tante.

- « Ah. _Monkey_. Tu m'as manquée !

- Toi aussi. Tu sais j'ai lu le livre que tu m'avais prêté.

- Qu'en as-tu pensé ?

- C'était bizarre, grimaça la jeune fille. Comme _Alice au Pays des Merveilles_. »

Ils passèrent à table. Lucie s'employait à conter à son grand-père Henry qu'elle avait un ami qui portait le même nom. Entre ragots de l'école, histoires d'enfants et énumération des travaux accomplis à l'école, la fillette était partie dans une logorrhée sans fin.

Zelena buvait distraitement le contenu de son verre, attentive à la conversation qui se déroulait entre Cora et Regina.

- « J'ai vu que tu allais lancer ton émission de télé, commença Cora.

- Elle commencera en début d'année prochaine.

- Ton entreprise est fleurissante mais le pouvoir est immuable. Pourquoi ne veux-tu pas te lancer dans une carrière politique ?

- Parce que, soupira l'intéressée. Parce que je préfère être derrière les fourneaux ou un bureau que sur le devant de la scène avec un micro.

- Je ne vois pas l'intérêt, intervint Zelena. Tu n'as même pas de mari à qui préparer la popote. »

Zelena affichait un sourire fier. Elle se plaisait à lâcher des bombes de ce genre, de temps à autre. Regina foudroya sa sœur du regard. La rousse pouffa et Regina roula des yeux. Elle allait avoir droit au leitmotiv de sa mère.

- « Déjà que tu as eu Lucie hors mariage..., commença Cora.

- Je voulais un enfant alors j'ai trouvé le moyen de l'avoir. Si c'était à refaire je le referai, déclara sèchement sa fille brune.

- Après le traitement, les crises de larmes, et tout ?, demanda Zelena.

- Tout à fait, la défia Regina.

- Là n'est pas la question, intervint Cora. Tu n'as pas de mari et le temps commence à passer... Ta jeunesse n'est plus...

- Merci Maman, ironisa Regina en buvant une gorgée de son verre.

- Je me suis permise de donner tes coordonnés à quelques bons prétendants...

- J'avais deviné en voyant cinq mails arriver avec pour objet ''Voulez-vous m'épouser ?''.

- Tu en as vu certains ?, demanda Zelena.

- Non !, s'écria l'intéressée. Et je suis sûre qu'ils étaient tous vieux, riches, veufs ou laids voire les quatre » ajouta-t-elle à l'intention de sa mère.

Cora se défendit et faisait valoir qu'ils constituaient des bons partis et que cela permettrait à son entreprise de prospérer d'avantage. Henry se prononça en faveur de sa fille ce qui était par ailleurs, guère étonnant. Lucie vit sa mère rouler des yeux et rit doucement à cet acte enfantin qu'elle lui reprochait parfois.

-« Tu parles beaucoup, _sis_. Pourtant je ne vois pas Walsh, constata Regina innocemment.

- Il n'a pas pu venir, souffla l'intéressée.

- Il a eu un empêchement ou alors il était trop terrorisé pour venir ? Il faut dire que la dernière fois, il a fait la bourde de dire « Ravi de vous rencontrer beau-papa » à MAMAN. »

Ce regrettable petit incident avait fait passer Walsh de « beau-fils respectable » à « dernier crétin, avec un joli porte-feuille. » aux yeux de Cora.

Lorsque Zelena, voulant riposter, émit l'hypothèse que sa sœur était potentiellement une lesbienne refoulée du fait du désert sentimentale que constituait ses relations, celle-ci se braqua et s'énerva contre sa sœur « qui mettait toujours tout le monde dans des cases. » Henry soupira. Malgré les années, ses filles se disputaient encore comme dans leur jeunesse, avec moins d'animosité peut-être.

« Avoir un minimum de critères ne fait pas de moi une lesbienne. » conclut Regina avant de finir son verre de vin.

Lucie perdit son sourire. Adieu le projet « Maman Emma » ?

* * *

><p>La fille et la mère rentrèrent en milieu de soirée. Regina retira ses talons qui retenaient ses pieds endoloris leur prison haut perchée. La fillette monta les escaliers et d'en haut lança :<p>

« Tu sais, ça me dérangerait pas que tu aies quelqu'un. »

Sa mère brune n'eut pas le temps de lui répondre qu'elle avait déjà filé. Elle ne lui en fit pas la remarque mais s'étonna seulement de cette lueur de tristesse qu'elle avait cru voir dans les yeux de Lucie.

* * *

><p>Emma avait passé sa semaine à potasser les livres de cuisine qu'elle avait achetés. Elle n'y comprenait guère plus de choses qu'à un livre de sciences physiques.<p>

« Blanchir les œufs... Lever la pâte... Passer au chinois... Réduire la sauce » lut-elle pour elle-même.

Elle ragea devant ces formulations qui ne trouvaient pas de sens à ses oreilles. Henry fut élu cobaye de la semaine et dut goûter tout ce que sa mère préparait. Arrivé au mercredi, l'amélioration de ses compétences était notable et même la chienne daignait manger les restes qu'Emma mettait dans sa gamelle.

Le repas du fameux dimanche soir arriva vite, trop vite. La blonde stressait depuis la veille. Elle avait rêvé que son rôti s'était transformé en serpent géant et dévorait les meubles de la cuisine.

Elle s'agitait derrière les fourneaux depuis la fin de matinée. Elle avait été prendre des légumes frais chez le primeur et un bon rôti chez le boucher. Vu ce que ça lui avait couté, elle s'était demandée si elle n'avait pas acheté du caviar.

Elle plaça la viande dans le four, mit en route le miniteur. Elle pensa à arroser la viande de son jus de cuisson régulièrement pour ne pas laisser la viande s'assécher.

La cuisine semblait avoir essuyé une guerre de grande ampleur. Tout était sans dessus dessous. Elle avait collé de post-it avec les informations importantes un peu partout : un chantier parsemé de carrés jaune fluo.

Elle lança sa soupe sur le feu. Elle lança une préparation pour un gâteau au chocolat. Il lui restait deux heures. Elle fila prendre une douche rapide pour se rendre présentable et se débarrasser des traces de jus de viande, de beurre et de blanc d'oeuf. Quand elle sortit, propre et parfumée, elle sentit une odeur bizarre. Une odeur qu'elle connaissait fort bien : une odeur de brulé, un parfum d'échec cuisant.

La soupe avait brulé et des copeaux noirs flottaient dans le liquide encore verdoyant quelques instants plus tôt. Elle sortit le gâteau au chocolat qui heureusement, lui, semblait sauf. Elle planta le couteau dedans : il était cuit. Elle osa en goûter un bout et grimaça. Il était salé. Il y avait du _sel _dedans. Du _sel_.

« Merde, merde...et merde. »

Elle appela Henry, lui dit qu'elle s'absentait cinq minutes le temps d'aller chercher de quoi sauver le repas. Elle prit le volant de sa voiture et s'arrêta quelques rues plus loin devant une enseigne qu'elle connaissait : « Le Granny's : _le plaisir des traditions _». Elle en poussa la porte, faisant tinter la clochette. Il n'y avait plus de clients à cette heure tardive.

La personne à l'accueil sourit en voyant Emma.

- « Quand on parle du loup... Je disais justement qu'on t'avait pas vu depuis longtemps.

- Je t'en supplie j'ai pas le temps. Il me faut une soupe de légumes pour l'entrée, des légumes en accompagnement du plat et un dessert digne de ce nom.

- Tu prépares un repas pour ton mariage ?

- Non pour l'amie d'Henry et sa mère. T'aurais pas une tarte au citron avec la crème dessus ? Ou des fondants au chocolat ?

- Et la mère, elle est comment pour que tu te donnes tout ce mal ?

- Ruby !, maugréa la blonde.

- Très bien, très bien... »

Le temps que la commande arrive, Ruby harassa son amie de questions. La blonde roula souvent des yeux. Quand les paquets arrivèrent enfin, elle s'en saisit rapidement, déposa les billets sur le comptoir et lança à Ruby :

- « Je fais tout ça parce que c'est Regina Mills.

- Celle du groupe Mills ?, demanda-t-elle impressionnée.

- Oui ! Je dois y aller ! A plus et merci tu me sauves ! »

La porte claqua et Emma partit en hâte pour sauver ce qu'elle pouvait encore du repas.

« Moi qui pensait qu'elle avait finalement osé... » souffla Ruby.

* * *

><p>« Désolée Henry, c'était plus long que prévu. Ruby m'a sauvé la mise haha. Bordel, c'est quoi tout ça ? » demanda sa mère en voyant la table.<p>

Son fils en avait profité pour mettre la table. Et il n'avait pas choisi les assiettes en carton. Il avait mis en place une belle nappe, l'argenterie, les verres à eau et les verres à vin en cristal. Mais Emma remarquait surtout un petit détail : il avait mis les bougies, les bougies !

« Mon dieu...que va penser Regina ? On dirait une reproduction de l_a Belle et le Clochard_... Et inutile de préciser qui est qui » pensa sarcastiquement la blonde.

En traversant l'appartement pour atteindre le lieu de son carnage culinaire, elle remarqua de petites choses sur le sol.

« Mais c'est des pétales de roses ! Han ! Je vais le tuer, le tuer... », fulmina-t-elle.

Elle n'aurait pas le temps de refaire cette maudite déco de table. Elle déballa les sachets du Granny's et commença à tout organiser dans la cuisine. Avec un peu de chance, son repas ne serait que presque raté.

La sonnette de l'entrée sonna et marqua la coup d'envoi de ce maudit repas qu'avait organisé son fils.

« J'arrive », héla Emma depuis la cuisine.

Elle essayait de dissimuler les pétales en les balayant d'un geste du pied sous les meubles. Son fils se jeta presque sur la porte pour ouvrir à leurs invitées.

« Ce sont... des pétales de roses ? » demanda la brune tout en connaissant déjà la réponse. Elle remarqua également l'ambiance feutrée et ceci la mis mal à l'aise.

« Oui, confirma la blonde en arrivant. La chienne a massacré un bouquet et en a mis partout. »

Suivant le regard de Regina vers la table, Emma prit les devants : « Les bougies c'est pour... pour... le semaine écolo ! Il faut faire des économies alors on a mis des bougies. Voilà voilà... » .

Tout s'enchaina divinement bien dans une ambiance feutrée construite de toutes pièces par Henry. La soupe de légumes sembla au goût des deux invitées même si le garçon grimaça Emma n'y accordait aucune importance.

« Ca c'est pour les bougies » songea-t-elle en souriant.

Regina complimenta la cuisson de la viande qu'elle jugeait « très fine et parfaite ». Ce discret compliment était pour Emma la consécration de son talent car finalement, la viande était la seule chose qu'elle avait cuisinée elle-même. Le tout accompagné de légumes cuisinés par le Granny's et d'une bonne bouteille de vin qui avait couté un bras à l'hôte et apprentie cuisinière.

Les enfants demandèrent à prendre le dessert dans la chambre d'Henry. Les deux femmes restèrent autour d'un verre d'hydromel et de la fameuse et célèbre tarte au citron meringué. L'alliance des deux étaient délicieux et Emma se félicita d'avoir cherché sur internet un petit dessert miracle.

Regina parla de sa mère et de sa résignation quant au fait de finalement se présenter aux élections pour devenir maire. Le sujet professionnel laissa place à des sujets plus légers et Emma conta des petites histoires sur Neal.

Du côté des enfants, l'ambiance était étrangement plus sérieuse.

- « Des roses et des bougies ? Sérieusement ?

- Il y a ça dans les rendez-vous, argumenta le garçon.

- Oui quand les gens SAVENT qu'ils sont en rendez-vous. Ma mère va croire que la tienne est tarée.

- Autant qu'elle le sache maintenant. Ca lui évitera de mauvaises surprises. »

Ils rirent à cette réplique qui n'était peut-être pas totalement erronée.

Le repas fut digeste pour les convives mais il en est un qui fut malade : la chienne qui mangea les pétales et rendit le tout sur le parquet du salon pour le plus grand bonheur d'Emma.

* * *

><p>Exceptionnellement, ils sortiraient tard ce soir. Des forains s'étaient installés dans la ville et s'étaient donnés pour mission de divertir les citadins. Il y régnait un brouhaha incessant, une musique entrainante le tout accompagné de vives lumières et qu'odeurs sucrées.<p>

Sur la demande relativement discrète d'Henry, Emma s'essaya au tir à la carabine pour remporter une peluche géante pour Lucie. La blonde réussit, sans grande surprise. Il faut dire que c'était une utilisation à bon escient de ses cours de tir de la police. Regina n'était pas en restes et c'est sous le regard surpris de son amie qu'elle choisit un stand de tir à l'arc. Elle atteignit le cœur de la cible par trois fois. Elle remporta ainsi des tickets qui leur donnèrent droit à une collation au grand stand qui proposait boissons sucrées et mets acidulées.

Les deux enfants marchaient devant, commentant avec joie les prochains stands qu'ils voulaient tester, les manèges dans lesquels ils voulaient monter. Leurs mères marchaient doucement derrière Regina une pomme d'amour à la main, Emma une immense barbe à papa.

- « Vous pensez qu'ils sont amoureux ?, demanda soudain Emma.

- Non. Ils se considèrent tous deux comme frère et sœur. Lucie a toujours voulu un petit frère, confessa-t-elle.

Ah..., fit Emma ne sachant que répondre.

- Je l'ai eue par PMA. Le traitement était lourd, les procédures longues et coûteuses tant sur le plan économique que psychologique. Parfois... Je me demande si un père ne lui manque pas... Elle a dit récemment que je pouvais avoir quelqu'un...

- Elle vous a vous. Elle peut être que contente. Vous êtes une bonne mère... Et vous cuisinez super bien !, s-t-elle faisant sourire son amie. Peut-être qu'elle pense que vous êtes pas heureuse...

- Mais je le suis...

- Il faut lui dire alors. Le message a eu du mal à passer chez Henry, rit la blonde.

- Que voulez-vous dire ?

- J'ai quitté son père il y a six ans maintenant. Au début il a beaucoup crié. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi on était plus ensemble... Il s'est beaucoup battu pour que je me remette avec Neal puis après il a dit qu'il voulait un frère ou une sœur pour ne plus être seul.

- Qu'avez-vous fait ?

- J'ai pris un chien. »

La brune éclata de rire en entendant la réponse dite avec tant d'aplomb. Voici donc l'origine du noble cabot qui l'avait faite tomber dans la fontaine.. La blonde parlait, tentait de rassurer son amie en usant d'anecdotes amusantes. Se faisant, la brune remarqua quelque chose près de la bouche d'Emma.

- « Vous avez quelque chose là, lui dit-elle en pointant sa propre joue.

- Ici ?

- Non, plus...là. A gauche...Non... Roh attendez. »

Regina s'approcha et prit le filet rose bonbon qui perlait au coin des lèvres de la blonde.

« C'est dégoutant. Ca colle de partout. Comment vous pouvez manger ça ? »

Ne trouvant rien pour se débarrasser de ce morceau rosé, elle le mit dans sa bouche et grimaça en sentant le goût du sucre pur.

« Le sucre, c'est la vie. » rétorqua Emma sur le ton de l'évidence.

Henry et Lucie revinrent, sourire aux lèvres et demandèrent à aller au train fantôme. Regina restait dubitative mais Emma argua que celui-là, il faisait vraiment peur. La brune était réticente mais son amie réussit à l'entrainer dans un wagon.

Etrangement, la blonde n'était pas aussi téméraire qu'elle le laissait paraître. Elle était facilement impressionnée par les monstres qui surgissaient parfois de l'ombre et lâchait parfois un petit cri de surprise. De temps à autre, elle saisissait le bras de Regina dans un pur réflexe de peur et de recherche de réconfort. La brune n'eut pas beaucoup peur mais elle s'amusa beaucoup de la réaction de la Shérif et des enfants.

* * *

><p>« Mais pourquoi vous l'avez fait venir ?! »<p>

Emma vociférait contre ses parents depuis dix bonnes minutes déjà. Ils devaient passer Thanksgiving en famille et ses parents s'étaient permis de l'inviter,_ lui_. Quel coup fourré. Henry se faisait silencieux et essayait tant bien que mal de se plonger dans son livre pour s'éloigner le plus possible de la dispute.

- « Il a changé, ma chérie. Il n'est plus le même. C'est un homme bien maintenant, essaya de l'apaiser Mary Margaret.

- Mais j'en ai rien à foutre !, contra Emma. Ca fait presque SIX ans que c'est fini.

- Il a décroché un emploi à la banque, continua David imperturbable face à la colère de sa fille.

- Sérieusement ? A la _banque_ ? »

Elle croisa les bras et continua de faire les cent pas dans le salon. Neal arriva quelques instants plus tard, tout sourire. Il était courtois, sympathique envers Emma et ne cessait de faire des allusions tout au long du repas, largement encouragé par les parents de la blonde, au grand dam de celle-ci. Son frère passait Thanksgiving chez sa copine et Emma se sentait seule contre eux tous. Le clou du spectacle fut sans doute l'annonce de Neal à Henry en fin de repas :

« Oui, bonhomme, je vais rester un mois à Boston. »

* * *

><p>Mlle French donnait son cours et avait l'attention de ses élèves, mais pas de tous. Lucie était penchée vers Henry et parlait de déroulement de leur plan.<p>

- « Ca avance pas.

- Pourtant on fait tout pour !, chuchota le garçon.

- Elles sont copines mais pas plus. Faudrait faire un truc...

- Mais quoi ? On peut pas leur dire de s'embrasser ou de faire le jeu de la bouteille... »

Les deux enfants soupirèrent de défaitisme et accordèrent une vague attention aux propos de leur maitresse lorsque celle-ci les réprimanda. Les miracles ne surviennent pas toujours là où l'on pense.

* * *

><p>Noël était passé mais les décorations étaient toujours dans les rues et dans les maisons. Il faisait nuit. Une petite silhouette s'introduisit dans la chambre de Regina. Evoluant avec agilité dans l'obscurité, la jeune fille plaqua ses mains contre sa bouche pour étouffer un rire incontrôlable. Elle riait par anticipation à sa bêtise. Elle appuya sur le bouton et ressortit le plus discrètement possible de la pièce.<p>

* * *

><p>L'absence des entrainements de hand pendant les vacances de Noël rendaient les rencontres entre Emma et Regina plus espacées. Ceci signait le retour aux « invitations copinages ».<p>

- « Allez Maman.

- Henry, je suis fatiguée..., soupira-t-elle.

- Je veux voir Lucie aujourd'hui.

- Mais tu la vois _toute la semaine_ à l'école ! C'est les vacances. Laisse-là, elle a une vie..., dit-elle en fermant les yeux quelques instants. Puis ton père vient demain.

- Mais tu pourras discuter avec sa mère.

- Hey, tu en pincerais pas un peu _pour sa mère_ en fait, Gamin ?, demanda-t-elle soudainement en ouvrant les yeux.

- Uh beurk. N'importe quoi !

- Elle est loin d'être moche, taquina Emma. On aime les femmes d'âge mûr ?

- Donc tu la trouve jolie.

- Qu'est-ce que tu essayes de faire..., commença-t-elle.

- Bon on va chez Lucie ? Elle m'a invité cet aprem et tu avais dit oui.

* * *

><p>Regina s'éveilla doucement. Elle soupira de contentement en songeant qu'elle avait bien dormi. La pièce était toujours plongée dans l'obscurité. Elle se tourna vers son réveil.<p>

12h18

Elle cligna des yeux. Elle devait avoir mal lu. Non. 12H19. Henry et Emma arrivait à 13h. Elle jura, se leva en hâte et entra avec fracas dans la chambre de sa fille qui lisait tranquillement.

« Lucie ! Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas réveillée ?! »

Lucie referma son livre et prit un air surpris on ne peut plus crédible. Accaparée par son roman, elle n'avait pas vu les heures passer.

« Vite. On n'a pas encore mangé. Ils vont arriver. Je vais à la douche. Mets la table s'il te plait. »

Regina prit la direction de la salle de bain laissant le champ libre à sa fille. Cette dernière mit en place son savant dispositif dont sa mère ignorait encore l'existence. Elle sortit de la douche. Pressée par le temps, elle resta quelques instants devant sa penderie, cherchant quelque chose à se mettre. Il était déjà 12h40. Elle appela sa fille pour lui demander conseil.

- « Mets une robe noire. C'est simple et classe.

- Ca fait trop, non ? Oh et puis zut, » fit-elle sans attendre de réponse.

Elle se saisit d'une robe d'un noir de jais qu'elle estimait ni trop habillée ni trop provocatrice et elle ne vit pas la chair de sa chair esquisser un sourire vainqueur.

Henry retrouva Lucie et dans un rituel à présent bien rodé, la blonde resta avec Regina pour boire un verre et discuter un peu. Chose quelque peu surprenante, les enfants n'étaient pas montés à l'étage et avaient choisi de rester quelques instants avec leurs mères.

Emma reposa son verre et remarqua quelque chose.

- « Vous comptez emballer quelqu'un pendant les fêtes ?

- Pourquoi me demandez-vous cela ?, demanda à son tour Regina en fronçant les sourcils.

- Je n'avais pas fait attention mais il y a du gui sous toutes vos portes. »

Les enfants furent pris d'un soubresaut. Ils toussotèrent de concert. S'en suivi une conversation silencieuse entre les deux garnements.

Henry plissa légèrement les yeux. « _Les pétales de roses étaient de trop mais du gui ça passe_ ?

La jeune fille roula des yeux puis les écarquilla. « _Ca va, le gui c'est romantique_. »

Le fils d'Emma sortit un petit cahier qu'il montra à Lucie. La jeune fille se leva et montra à son tour le carnet à sa mère. Emma réalisa alors que cet objet lui appartenait.

- « D'où tu m'as chipé ça ?, demanda-t-elle à son fils.

- Dans un tiroir, répondit ce dernier sur le ton de l'évidence. Lucie me croyait pas quand je lui disais que tu savais bien dessiner.

- Il est vrai que c'est finement réalisé » se permit de constater la brune qui en parcourait les pages.

Des détails de visages, des gens en mouvements, des chiens, des arbres... La cahier regorgeait de dessins divers et d'esquisses variées.

- « Il paraît que quand on sait dessiner les corps , on peut tout dessiner après, dit Lucie.

- C'est vrai, approuva Emma. Le plus dur c'est les extrémités. Les mains et les pieds. Un enfer.

- Oh je vois, fit la jeune fille en souriant. Donc tu pourrais dessiner Maman pour qu'on voit si tu sais dessiner un corps. Nue comme Rose dans Titanic !

- Oui, pourquoi pas. »

Les yeux de Regina quittèrent les pages noircies de dessins pour regarder la blonde. Venait-elle vraiment de dire ce qu'elle croyait avoir entendu ? Elle fut prise d'une bouffée de chaleur et de gêne. Elle essaya de décliner poliment cette invitation mais ne trouvait que péniblement les mots. Emma éclata d'un rire franc.

« Je plaisante, je plaisante... Je ne vais pas vous imposer ça. »

* * *

><p>Le grand appartement d'Emma avait été lourdement décoré de banderoles colorées pour l'anniversaire d'Henry. Les enfants grouillaient un peu partout remplissant l'espace de rires et de bonne humeur. Il y avait Lucie, bien sûr – Emma ne pouvait presque plus concevoir son appartement sans cette gosse – Grâce, un certain Auguste et d'autres gamins dont elle n'avait retenu ni le nom ni le visage. Entre jeu de mimes, pictionary et autres jeux en tous genres, Emma était plutôt tranquille.<p>

Le moment redouté du gâteau serait paisible cette année car Regina s'était naturellement proposée de le faire. Henry avait donc un surprise cake entièrement décoré aux couleurs du jeu vidéo Mario qu'il affectionnait avec Lucie.

Entre les bouts de gâteaux qui avaient échoué par terre, été mangés par le chien et dont la bave semblait d'être donnée pour mission de lustrer le parquet, et les confettis innombrables qui s'étaient logés un peu partout dans les recoins et sous les meubles, Emma n'avait pas fini de faire le ménage. Heureusement, Regina vola à son secours et l'aida à nettoyer le gros œuvre afin de passer la seconde partie du week-end de façon plus paisible.

On frappa à la porte et Neal entra de lui-même, un paquet pour son fils sous le bras et un énorme bouquet de fleurs à la main. Il portait une lanière de sac à dos sur une épaule. Il lança un sourire gêné à Emma. Regina salua l'invité, ignorant toujours son identité. Néanmoins, en voyant le visage souriant de la blonde se muer pour devenir menaçant, elle jugea opportun de s'éclipser en prétextant « aller voir ce que faisait les enfants ».

Henry et Lucie levèrent les yeux vers Regina lorsque celle-ci entra dans la chambre. Ils étaient assis en tailleur et jouaient aux cartes. Henry tendit l'oreille et reconnut la voix de son père. La brune essaya de ne pas porter attention à ce qui se disait dans l'autre pièce mais le fait est que le bel appartement avait une isolation médiocre.

- « Je t'ai apporté des fleurs..., tenta Neal d'une voix douce.

- Oh non, commence ça, se braqua la blonde.

- Emma, ma douce, tu sais que je regrette et que je t'aime.

- …

- Je sais que tu m'aimes toi aussi.

- Putain quel prétentieux ! Ca fait belle lurette que je ne t'aime plus. Tes fleurs tu peux te les mettre où je pense.

- Pourtant le fait est qu'après toutes ces années, tu es toujours célibataire, constata-t-il avec un sourire qui se voulait charmeur.

- Tu te trompes. J'ai quelqu'un figure-toi, avança-t-elle en tentant de paraître assurer.

- Henry ne m'en a pas parlé, fit remarquer Neal.

- Je vois pas pourquoi il t'en aurait parlé. Tu n'es pas concerné après tout.

- Si, il s'agit d'Henry.

- Cesse de brandir Henry comme excuse... souffla Emma.

- Je suis persuadé que tu mens, continua Neal. Tu aurais déjà fait les présentations sinon. Je le connaitrais et tes parents aussi. »

* * *

><p>Regina s'agaçait de cet individu qu'elle avait identifié comme le père d'Henry. Comment un être aussi adorable pouvait descendre d'un type pareil ? La conversation parvenait à la chambre où la brune se trouvait. Elle pianotait nerveusement la commode de ses ongles soufflait et roulait des yeux sous certaines répliques de Neal. Elle acquiesçait de temps à autre, approuvant les propos d'Emma.<p>

Un fin sourire naquit sur le visage de Lucie. La fille se leva. Elle posa une main sur le bras de sa mère afin d'attirer son attention. Dans un discours silencieux, Lucie pointa sa mère du doigt puis la porte. Regina hocha la tête, signalant qu'elle avait compris. Elle remit ses cheveux en place, lissa sa jupe et vérifia le col de son blazer. Elle se racla la gorge et tourna la poignée d'un geste sec.

Elle se dirigea vers Emma et Neal, ses talons claquant sur le parquet encore parsemé de quelques confettis solitaires. Toujours en marchant elle lança : « Ce n'est plus la peine de lui cacher, chérie. »

Emma et Neal se tournèrent d'un même mouvement vers elle. Diffile d'évaluer lequel avait l'air le plus étonné. Imperturbable, Regina se plaça aux côtés de la blonde, déposa un baiser appuyé sur sa joue et glissa sa main dans le creux de ses reins. La blonde n'osait pas bouger, trop surprise. Le seul mot qui parvint à franchir ses lèvres fut « non ». Pour l'empêcher de faire foirer son plan, Regina la condamna au silence en lui donnant un baiser. Elle pressa allégrement ses lèvres contre celles d'Emma, sous le regard médusé du père d'Henry.

- « Tu peux le lui dire, nous ne pouvons plus lui cacher bien longtemps..., souffla Regina en rompant leur baiser.

- Mais... Je... balbutia l'intéressée.

- Attends, tu es avec une fille ?

- Une femme, rectifia la brune dans un sourire complaisant.

- Tu te tapes une femme ?, redemanda Neal à l'intention de son exe.

- Heu... Visiblement oui, parvint-elle à dire.

- Tu es lesbienne ?

- Il ne faut pas tout enclaver dans des cases, intervint Regina, toujours souriante.

- Ouais, approuva sa récente compagne. Puis j'ai voulu t'épargner le ''pourquoi mon exe est avec une femme'', c'est pour ça que j'ai rien dit. »

Neal s'assit sur le canapé. Il semblait très surpris par la nouvelle. Fière de son effet, Regina repartit dans la chambre d'Henry pour dire à sa fille qu'il était temps de partir. Elle entendit vaguement l'homme dire qu'il comptait dormir ici car son hôtel n'avait plus de chambre. Elle entendit distinctement la blonde lui faire part de son mécontentement. La brune sourit et alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers la porte, suivie par Lucie, Emma l'attrapa par le bras :

« Attends tu comptes me laisser comme ça ? »

* * *

><p><strong>Notes :<strong>

**Zelena appelle Lucie « monkey » en référence au **_magicien d'Oz_** mais vous pouvez y voir une référence à **_Orphan Black_** aussi.**

**J'adore Zelena et ce personnage me manque dans la série. J'ai réalisé à quel point ce personnage était génial dans la Fanfiction **_ Docteur Emma Swan_** de **GinaMills**.**


	4. Chapter 4

« Attends tu comptes me laisser comme ça, chuchota la blonde les joues rosies. Tu dis qu'on sort ensemble, tu me roules un patin et tu te barres ? Ah non, tu restes ici sinon il serait capable de venir dormir avec moi. »

Lucie fut plus qu'heureuse de rester dormir avec Henry. Ils préparèrent le lit d'appoint pour la fille de Regina.

Du fait de leur mensonge, cette dernière se retrouva presque naturellement dans la chambre d'Emma. La blonde lui donna un large t-shirt en guise de pyjama. Elle sortit pour elle-même un débardeur et un shorty. Elle commença à se déshabiller et Regina détourna le regard, gênée. Pas prude pour un sous, la blonde continua à faire la conversation :

- « Tu comptais me larguer comme ça ? Sérieux ?

- On passe au tutoiement ?

- Vu notre situation, chériiiiie, je pense qu'on peut se le permettre » fit remarquer la blonde.

Elle avait prit soin d'insister sur le surnom et fit la grimace en le prononçant bien que Regina ne puisse la voir. Cette dernière partit se changer dans la salle de bain adjacente. Elle revint avec un t-shirt qui lui arrivait à mi-cuisse et dont la carrure large du vêtement lui faisait des manches courtes et amples.

« Sérieusement, qu'est-ce que c'est que ce t-shirt ? » lui demanda la brune en tendant le vêtement pour lui faire lire le message : « _All those fairy tales are full of shit _» assorti d'une main à Mickey faisant un doigt d'honneur. L'heureuse propriétaire du t-shirt haussa les épaules et déclara simplement qu'elle avait trouvé la phrase amusante.

Elles soupirèrent toutes deux en se couchant. Emma se coucha sur le ventre, la tête tournée vers Regina. « Quelle étrange situation » pensa-t-elle. Ceci n'était qu'une soirée pyjama un peu bizarre dans le fond. Le plus étrange de toutes les soirées pyjama. La brune était sur le dos et fixait le plafond de manière pensive.

- « Je me demandais...

- Mmmh ?, fit la blonde, les yeux déjà fermés.

- Pourquoi tu as quitté ton ex ? »

L'intéressée se redressa, prit appui sur son coude et y logea son menton. Elle se racla la gorge.

- « Il a été un salaud...

- …

- Après la naissance d'Henry, il a filé un mauvais coton.

- Il a été violent ?

- Neal ? Relax. Jamais. Il a voulu vivre au-dessus de ses moyens.

- C'est-à-dire ?

- Il s'est mis à sortir et à dilapider notre argent. Il a souscrit plusieurs crédits à la consommation. Bien sûr il a imité ma signature... Je me suis donc retrouvée à devoir rembourser ses dettes. Quelle belle chose que le mariage, lança ironiquement Emma.

- Qu'as-tu fait... ?

- J'ai appris la chose trop tard. J'ai coulé avec lui. Le ponpon c'est que son père a remboursé les dettes restantes de son fils mais pas l'argent qu'il m'avait fait banquer. Et Neal est banquier maintenant.

- Quel...enfoiré... chuchota doucement la brune.

- Je te le fait pas dire, sourit la blonde. Il a embouti ma voiture de collection. Cette voiture c'est le seul truc un peu classe que je me suis permise de m'offrir. Et j'ai dû payer les réparations. Il m'a tellement...coûté sur tous les plans que je me remettrais jamais avec lui. Henry le sait mais Neal est...con. »

Dans la pièce d'à côté, Henry et Lucie parlaient encore avec animation de ce qu'ils avaient vu. Regina avait embrassé Emma. C'était un petit miracle qui avait été permis par la simple présence du père du garçon. Ils rirent ensemble et s'imaginèrent mille et une scène où tous quatre figuraient.

Neal ne parvenait à trouver le sommeil et ne cessait de se retourner sur le canapé. Il ressassait les souvenirs du passé et se demandait à quel moment Emma avait viré sa cuti.

* * *

><p>Dans la chambre les deux femmes s'étaient finalement endormies. La blonde avait l'habitude de s'étaler dans son lit double et d'en occuper tout l'espace. La présence de la brune ne semblait pas lui avoir fait renoncer à cette quête de territoire. Il était d'usage pour Regina de dormir en tenant un traversin contre elle. Ce lit manquait cruellement de coussins selon elle.<p>

La présence d'une tiers personne est souvent apaisante. Son souffle parvient à apaiser le nôtre. Le corps se détend plus facilement, sa chaleur nous réconforte. Aussi Emma et Regina s'endormirent sereinement.

* * *

><p>Le volet mal fermé de la chambre laissait les rayons du soleil embrasser la pièce. Elle était faiblement éclairée encore mais on distinguait déjà les deux formes dans le lit qui trônait au milieu de la pièce.<p>

La brune se réveilla en ayant froid. Elle tira sur son t-shirt pour qu'il couvre un peu plus ses cuisses. Elle ramena sous elle sa jambe qui pendait dans le vide et s'ajusta au mieux contre son oreiller. Elle soupira d'aise, les yeux toujours fermés. Elle chercha à tâtons la couverture mais ne la trouva pas. Elle serra son oreiller contre elle.

Elle fronça les sourcils. Il était...bizarre. Moins malléable que d'habitude. Elle ouvrit soudainement les yeux et se redressa. Son oreiller avait des cheveux blonds. Elle avait dormi sur Emma, sur sa poitrine. Elle rougit de gêne. En voulant se reculer, elle se retrouva près du bord. Trop près du bord. Elle bascula. Elle tomba avec bruit et se cogna la tête contre la table de nuit. Elle laissa échapper un juron.

Emma se réveilla, se redressa en entendant le bruit. Elle se frotta les yeux et vit Regina au pied du lit, les cheveux en batailles, en train de se masser la tête. Les souvenirs de la veille leur revinrent en mémoire. La blonde sourit, les yeux encore dans le vague en se souvenant de la tête de Neal.

Des pas se firent entendre. La blonde tendit l'oreille. Elle reconnaissait ses pas. Une idée traversa son esprit. Un sourire machiavélique se dessina sur ses lèvres. Elle attrapa Regina par le bras et la fit remonter sur le lit. Elle la mit sur le dos et prit place à califourchon sur elle. La brune essaya de se redresser mais d'une main, Emma la rallongea. Elle ne perdait pas son sourire.

Elle se stoppa et tendit l'oreille. Elle sembla attendre et soudain elle se pencha vers Regina et l'embrassa dans le cou. « Attends, ne bouge pas, s'il te plait » souffla Emma dans le creux de son oreille. Elle n'avait pas besoin de lui demander. Trop surprise pour réagir, la pauvre femme n'avait esquissé aucun mouvement. La blonde jeta tout de même un œil à la porte.

La porte grinça, s'ouvrit un court instant et se referma d'un geste sec.

« Je... Pardon ! Je pensais que tu avais un problème ! J'ai rien vu ! » cria Neal de l'autre côté de la porte.

Emma se redressa et mit ses mains devant sa bouche pour que son ex ne l'entente pas pouffer.

- « Si tu savais à quel point j'en ai rêvé..., souffla Emma.

- De... ?, demanda-t-elle peu assurée en rougissant.

- De le voir un jour se décomposer comme ça » répondit la blonde sur le ton de l'évidence.

Regina comprit soudain la mise en scène suggérée par Emma. Elle se redressa, approcha son visage de sa fausse petite amie et chuchota avec colère : « Tu m'as fait une scène pour le baiser d'hier mais là tu fais sous-entendre qu'on couche ensemble et ça te dérange pas ! Tu es culottée, Miss Swan ! »

Emma quitta le lit, prit des affaires dans l'armoire. Elle se tourna vers la brune une dernière fois avant d'entrer dans la salle de bain. Elle était soudainement devenue sérieuse.

« La différence c'est que là c'était pour de faux. Le baiser d'hier, c'était un vrai que je sache ! » répliqua-t-elle sur le même ton.

* * *

><p>Neal partit, prétextant avoir des choses à faire. Les deux mères en profitèrent pour discuter avec leur enfant de la situation.<p>

- « Vous savez ce qu'il s'est passé hier..., commença Regina. J'ai fait croire à...

- Neal, compléta Emma.

- J'ai fait croire à Neal qu'on était ensemble pour qu'il laisse Emma tranquille.

- Et tu l'as embrassée !, fit remarquer Lucie.

- Oui. Enfin non... C'est-à-dire que...Emma !, appela la brune.

- Et vous avez dormi _enseeeemble_, ajouta Henry en insistant sur le dernier mot.

- Oui, répondit Emma. Mais pas ensemble ensemble, ajouta-t-elle précipitamment sous le regard noir de Regina. Ensemble... mais juste..ensemble. Normal quoi !

- Pourtant Papa semblait pas penser ça..., commença le fils d'Emma, taquin. Il arrêtait pas de dire ''Elle se tape une femme, elle se tape une femme'' et il avait l'air vraiment mal ! Ca veut quoi ''se taper quelqu'un'' ?

- Vous vous embrassiez sur la bouche ?, demanda Lucie, faisant rougir sa mère.

Les deux mères eurent du mal mais réussirent après discussion à faire entendre à leurs progénitures que ceci n'était qu'une manœuvre, une simple manœuvre afin que Neal laisse Emma. Tout reprendrait son cours à la fin de la semaine prochaine, quand le père d'Henry serait reparti à New-York.

* * *

><p>Elles ne s'étaient pas vues depuis toute la semaine. Emma trouvait Neal encore plus exécrable depuis qu'il pensait qu'elle sortait avec Regina. Il devenait de plus en plus lourd dans ses allusions et la blonde ne s'en énervait que plus.<p>

Elle arriva d'un pas furibond devant l'école. Les enfants allaient sortir d'une minute à l'autre, aussi les parents s'agglutinaient déjà devant les portes de l'entrée. Elle aperçut Regina un peu plus loin à l'écart et se dirigea vers elle d'un pas rapide afin de laisser Neal derrière elle.

En essayant de paraître naturelle, elle passa un bras autour de la taille de Regina, lui confessa discrètement que Neal lui tapait sur le système et lança d'une voix distincte : « Salut chérie. Tu m'as manquée. »

Et elle lui donna un baiser à la commissure de ses lèvres.

Regina se raidit. Emma fronça les sourcils. Elles avaient discuté un peu par texto dans la semaine et elles s'amusaient à jouer la carte « faux couple » pour s'imaginer des scènes improbables où Neal avait toujours une mine déconfite à la fin. Alors la blonde ne comprenait pas son manque de réaction, ni sa raideur à cet instant.

Une tête rousse se pencha légèrement en avant. La femme avait les traits tirés à cause de... Dieu sait quoi d'ailleurs. Elle pinçait les lèvres comme pour se retenir une quelconque remarque assassine. Elle plissait les yeux et, se faisant, semblait scanner Emma du regard. La blonde déglutit. La femme avait les cheveux roux. Ils étaient remontés en un chignon serré qui accentuait le côté hautain du visage. Un air hautain qui n'était pas sans vaguement rappeler celui que pouvait avoir Regina parfois en quelques rares occasions.

« Regina, qui est-ce ? »

Une autre tête rousse se dégagea de la première. Plus jeune, plus souriante.

« Oh, _sis_, ça je l'avais pas vu venir. »

* * *

><p><strong>Notes :<strong>

**Je m'inspire du film « La Proposition », dans l'idée.**

**Disons qu'on va rentrer dans le vif su sujet.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Y a du people dis donc ici... Merci aux Guests pour leurs reviews et aussi aux lecteurs de l'ombre qui passent ici :D**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p>Comment en était-elle arrivée là ? Elle se prit le visage dans les mains et souffla. C'était de la folie. Ce stupide mensonge pour chasser Neal...<p>

Elle était assise sur le canapé du salon de Regina. Après la brève et intense rencontre à la sortie de l'école, Emma avait été cordialement invitée à prendre le thé chez sa fausse petite amie en compagnie de la mère de cette dernière et Zelena. Un thé en compagnie de la fausse belle-maman et la fausse belle-soeur. Ô joie. Le père de Regina les avait rejointes peu de temps après. C'était un homme à l'air aussi sympathique que sa femme avait l'air sévère. Les opposés devaient s'attirer visiblement...

Zelena souriait, buvant une gorgée de thé tout en faisant vaquer son regard de la mystérieuse blonde à sa sœur. Cora se tenait droite sur le canapé faisant face à Emma. La blonde avait finalement pris sa tasse de thé et regardait distraitement le contenu de la tasse, semblant se demander si elle pourrait se noyer dedans. Regina avait amené une assiette de gâteaux après avoir passé le plus de temps possible dans la cuisine afin de repousser la confrontation.

« Regina, tu as oublié le sucre », lui fit remarquer sa mère.

Sans broncher, la brune repartit dans la cuisine chercher la boite à sucre et Emma nota son brusque changement de comportement. Si elle pouvait se révéler bavarde et autoritaire en temps normal, elle était silencieuse et obéissante avec sa mère. Cette dernière semblait par ailleurs oublier quelques notions de politesse... Emma vit la sœur de Regina rouler des yeux suite à l'ordre de leur mère.

Lucie et Henry étaient les seuls à meubler le silence de leurs paroles, un peu à l'écart des adultes, indifférents à la lourde ambiance de la pièce.

- « Alors tu sors avec une femme..., commença Cora d'un ton neutre. Depuis quand ?

- Depuis hier !, intervint Lucie, tout sourire.

- Lucie !, la réprimanda sa mère.

- Dis-moi tout, _monkey_, murmura doucement Zelena.

- Elle l'a embrassée. Sur la bouche. »

Emma s'étouffa avec sa tasse. Il lui faudrait définitivement plus qu'une tasse de thé pour survivre à cette confrontation. La dénommée Zelena éclata de rire. Regina baissa les yeux, honteuse. Et Cora resta inébranlable, tournant le contenu de sa tasse d'un mouvement de poignet toujours aussi fluide.

« Maman, c'est.. C'est pour de faux ! C'est pour que son ex la lâche ! » s'exclama la brune.

Emma remarqua que Regina était restée debout et avait replié un bras sur son estomac. « Elle a fait la même chose quand elle a poussé sa gueulante sur Mlle French » se rappela-t-elle.

« Vous désirez quelque chose ? »

La blonde leva les yeux vers le père de Regina.

- « Vous n'auriez pas quelque chose de plus fort ?

- Je crois que ma fille doit avoir du cidre maison quelque part...

- Ce serait parfait. Merci. »

Alors que la blonde sirotait tranquillement son breuvage, avec toute la quiétude que cette situation lui inspirait, Regina continuait sa tirade dans le but de détruire toutes zones de flou au sujet de cette relation qu'elle entretiendrait avec elle. Cette dernière hochait la tête avec vigueur pour approuver les propos de sa fausse petite amie, n'osant s'imposer elle-même dans la conversation.

« Vous êtes Shérif..., », fit Cora songeuse.

Emma le regardait en fronçant les sourcils. Quel rapport cela avait-il avec la précédente conversation ?

« Mais c'est par-fait !, s'écria la mère de Regina soudainement. Je savais, j'ai toujours su ma fille que tu ferais tout ce qui était en ton pouvoir pour réussir ! Te faire passer pour une lesbienne va faire monter ta côte aux élections de maire ! Quelle idée de génie ! Je n'y aurais pensé moi-même ».

Cora prit sa fille dans ses bras, émue. Zelena et les enfants rirent de ce brusque retournement de situation. Henry Senior lâcha un profond soupir qui passait inaperçu aux milieu des rires. Leur petit arrangement pour évincer Neal prenait une toute autre tournure.

* * *

><p>Obligées de poursuivre leur petite comédie, elles devaient en apprendre plus l'une sur l'autre afin de donner du crédit à leur couple. Regina avait sorti le jeu de Lucie : « knowing me knowing you. »<p>

Tous quatre s'installèrent et le jeu commença. Naturellement, leur enfant respectif les connaissaient bien. Chose étonnante, les enfants se connaissaient mieux que leurs mères ne l'avaient pensé jusqu'alors.

La partie fut instructive pour chacun.

Lucie elle-même apprit la nature de la cicatrice que sa mère avait à la lèvre. Jeune, alors qu'elle jouait avec sa tante Zelena, elles envoyèrent la balle dans le jardin des voisins. Regina avait passé la barrière, sur le bon conseil de sa soeur et le chien des voisins lui avait sauté au visage et mordu la lèvre. Zelena avait crié et attiré le chien afin qu'il ne fasse pas plus de mal à sa sœur.

Regina apprit l'origine du vieux tacot jaune qu'Emma traitait avec tant de respect. Elle avait dans sa jeunesse commencé une collection de petites voitures et la coccinelle jaune avait été sa première et sa préférée.

Emma se prit la tête dans les mains quand, suite à une question culinaire, Henry dévoila aux yeux de tous les talents de sa mère. Il leur montra une vidéo. Henry, en apprenti cameraman de quatre ans, tenait la caméra penchée mais l'image y était nette. On voyait Emma dans une cuisine, blanche de farine. On distinguait également des traces de blancs d'oeufs sur ses vêtements. Elle avait sur le plan de travail ce qu'on devinait être une pâte qu'elle essayait vainement de pétrir. La chose était gluante et coulait partout sur le plan de travail. On entendait Emma s'émouvoir de l'horreur qu'elle avait créée et on entendait Henry répéter : "Elle fait n'importe quoi. Elle fait n'importe quoi." Ceci fit beaucoup rire Regina et sa fille.

Lucie s'appelait ainsi car elle avait été un véritable rayon de soleil dans la vie de sa mère et quoi de mieux qu'un prénom qui désigne la lumière pour cela ?

Neal avait dragué Emma en se faisant passer initialement pour Neal Cassidy. La blonde avait toujours été sceptique quant à ces poèmes qu'il récitait et qu'il prétendait être de lui. Elle avait découvert plus tard que c'était un défunt poète dont il s'était attribué le nom.

Les enfants s'intéressèrent aux Disney préférés de leurs mères.

Regina évoqua « Rebelle » qu'elle appréciait particulièrement parce que l'héroïne change son destin, transforme sa mère en ours et aussi parce que « les trois oursons sont adorables ».

La Shérif réfléchit quelques instants et choisit « La Belle au Bois Dormant ». La brune fut étonné de ce choix. Elle n'aurait pas cru Miss Swan aussi... gnangnan. Emma justifia son choix en faisant remarquer que « c'était le seul prince qui faisait vraiment quelque chose » et aussi que « ce prince là avait trop la classe ».

Henry tira une autre carte. Il parcourut les questions et en vit une qui lui plaisait particulièrement.

- « Parmi les personnes présentes, avec qui partiriez-vous en vacances ?, demanda-t-il à Regina.

- Avec Lucie et toi.

- Et moi je pus ?, s'indigna Emma. Quand je pense à tout ce que nous avons vécu ensemble..., ajouta-t-elle en portant la main à son cœur et en prenant un ton dramatique.

- Cela ne fait que trois jours que nous sommes _ensemble_, fit remarquer cette dernière.

- C'est bien ce que je dis. Ca fait une éternité. »

La blonde ricana et Regina lui donna un léger coup dans le bras en souriant à cette réplique. Elles continuèrent à se charrier un peu, s'amusant de cette idée de couple qui leur paraissait encore absurde et surréaliste.

Pourtant, aux yeux de certains, ce n'était pas si incroyable.

* * *

><p>Emma alluma sa télé d'un geste machinal et se posa devant l'écran, sa tasse de chocolat à la main. Encore à moitié endormie, elle n'écoutait les informations que d'une oreille discrète.<p>

Elle plissa les yeux devant une image qui lui semblait familière... Ah mais oui c'était bien son portrait. Elle monta le son du téléviseur et se montra plus attentive. D'un geste, elle fit taire Henry qu'elle vit arriver du coin de l'oeil.

Une femme rousse parlait de l'entrée de Regina aux élections. La femme parlait du couple que Regina et elle formait. La blonde recracha le contenu de sa tasse. Elle ragea contre Cora qui ne semblait pas vouloir s'arrêter de parler.

_« J'ai toujours su que ma fille était spéciale sur bien des points. Mon mari ayant des origines portoricaines, nous avons toujours été entre deux cultures. Ca lui a apporté une richesse indéniable. Savoir que ma fille est actuellement en couple avec une femme me fait songer que nous sommes à même de représenter notre beau pays et toute la beauté du peuple qui le constitue. »_

Et aucune des injures que la blonde lança n'interrompit le flot irrépressible des paroles de Cora.

Dans son manoir, Regina n'avait pas loupé les informations. Elle s'était empressée de composer le numéro de sa mère pour lui demander des explications. Elle roula des yeux en entendant ce que sa mère avait le culot de lui dire :

« Mais c'est pour ta carrière, ma chérie. Je ne fais ça que dans ton intérêt. »

* * *

><p>« <em>Tu fais quoi ? <em>»

Regina s'était permise de jeter un œil à son téléphone. Elle envoya une réponse rapide à Emma et reporta son attention sur sa réunion.

Les chefs de ses restaurants avaient actuellement une conversation animée sur la cuisine moléculaire. Le sujet s'annonçait pus pertinent : il y a encore quelques minutes, ils se disputaient au sujet de la _fusion food_.

Regina s'y était opposée vivement : « on ne mettra jamais de la choucroute dans une pita. Tant que je serais à la tête de cette entreprise, ça n'arrivera jamais ».

Après un silence éloquent , le débat avait repris sur une autre branche de la cuisine.

La brune les laissait faire, elle n'avait pas d'avis particulier sur la question et il fallait bien que ses employés montrent leur valeur, si valeur il y a.

Dans son appartement, Emma s'ennuyait. Elle était assise sur son canapé. Sa tête et ses cheveux dorés tombaient dans le vide tandis que des jambes dépassaient du dossier du canapé. A l'image de sa maitresse, la chienne était étendue de tout son long. Elle laissait échapper un ronflement sonore à chaque respiration. Emma caressait sa chienne endormie, en attendant une réponse de la brune.

Son téléphone vivra doucement contre sa poitrine et elle ouvrit le message.

''_ Réunion. On doit établir une nouvelle carte. Ils se battent pour savoir si une soupe à la merguez est plus judicieuse qu'une meringue à la violette et aux coquelicots''_

_« Mais c'est dégueulasse... »_

Regina étouffa un rire. Il est vrai que les recettes proposées n'étaient guère appétissantes sur le papier.

''_J'avais oublié que j'avais une experte avec moi...''_

_« Je sais pas cuisiner mais je sais ce que je mange. Laisse les fleurs sur la table et trouve autre chose à mettre dans les assiettes »_

Regina perdait le fil de la conversation des cuisiniers. Elle n'était plus qu'une vague rumeur à ses oreilles. Emma devança sa question.

« _Fais des sushis ! C'est la mode. Y a pas de japonais digne de ce nom ici. Et des brochettes aussi ! C'est rapide et pas merdique à manger. Tu m'en rapporteras ?:) »_

La brune relisait le message pour la troisième fois. C'était rudimentaire mais la Shérif lui avait donné une idée.

« Nous allons ériger une carte japonaise.

Japonaise ?, s'étonna l'un des chefs.

Tout à fait. Nous allons proposer une cuisine traditionnelle japonaise. Pas de fioritures dans les assiettes. Remplacez les couverts par des baguettes. Je vais trouver un chef japonais qui va nous proposer et nous apprendre des recettes.

Mais le lancement de la nouvelle carte est prévu dans deux semaines, murmura un autre.

Nous allons le repousser à la semaine suivante. Je tiens à ne rien laisser au hasard. Nous devons être parfaits. Nous allons lancer des _food truck_ pour faire la promotion de la nouvelle carte et appréhender et séduire une nouvelle clientèle. Je crois que nous en avons fini. »

Elle félicita brièvement ses employés pour leurs idées novatrices bien qu'aucune ne fut retenue. Elle les congédia et les abandonna sans un mot de plus.

* * *

><p>Ils étaient tous chez Regina, en pyjama et gracieusement vautrés dans le lit. Adossées contre la tête de lit, la brune était à côté de Regina. Les enfants étaient allongées sur le ventre, la tête au pied du lit, au plus près de l'écran. La soirée avait à peine débutée et pourtant ils grignotaient tous leur repas du soir devant le téléviseur afin de pouvoir regarder la trilogie d'une série à succès dont les deux femmes ignoraient encore le nom.<p>

On toqua à la porte. Henry mit le film en pause et Lucie posa sa tête sur le matelas, dépitée de cette pause à un moment si crucial de l'intrigue.

Regina se leva et enfila un peignoir. Emma la suivit afin de s'assurer que la personne qui lui rendait visite "à cette heure si tardive" ne représentait aucun danger. Elle resta dans les escaliers et observa Regina en contrebas, ouvrir la porte.

Un homme entra, nullement gêné d'imposer sa présence en ce début de soirée. Reconnaissant le père de Regina, Emma descendit le saluer avant de rejoindre les enfants dans la chambre. Se présenter en débardeur et shorty ne semblaient lui poser aucun problème.

Henry Senior était venu chez sa fille afin d'emprunter un DVD que sa femme tenait absolument à voir ce soir. Le DVD en soi n'était qu'une excuse. Cora tenait simplement à s'assurer que sa fille ne batifolait pas vraiment avec une femme, aussi son mari s'était gentiment mais surement proposé de se déplacer à sa place.

Regina lui tendit l'objet de sa visite.

- « Alors comme ça, elle passe la nuit ici...?, demande-t-il avec amusement.

- Sache que son fils est aussi présent. Et il ne se passe rien.

- Ca c'est ce que tu dis. Ton pyjama en dit long...

- J'ai encore le droit de porter ce que je veux. »

Regina rajusta son peignoir et dissimula plus convenablement la fine nuisette dont elle était vêtue. Son père rit et lui dit au revoir. Il ne tenait pas à la déranger plus longtemps alors que sa soirée s'annonçait "si intéressante".

- « s'il te plait, Papa, ne dis rien à Maman ou à Zelena.

- Pourquoi devrais-je leur cacher quelque chose qui n'existe pas ?

- Papa...

- D'accord j'arrête de t'embêter. »

Regina soupira et verrouilla la porte d'entrée une fois son père parti.

* * *

><p>Le lendemain la brune trouva une place vide et froide du côté gauche du lit ainsi qu'un petit morceau de papier griffonné à la va vite : "<em>Je pars faire un jogging. J'achèterai des donuts au passage, te fatigue pas à cuisiner. Je serais là à 10h. Bisous. Emma.<em>"

Elle regarda son réveil. 8h54. Elle avait le temps de prendre une douche avant le retour d'Emma. Elle s'enferma dans la salle de bain et sortit crèmes diverses et gommages variés. En sortant de la cabine de douche, elle maugréa en se rendant compte qu'elle n'avait pas pris d'affaires. Elle passa une tête par l'ouverture de la porte afin de s'assurer que c'était désert. Elle courut à pas légers jusqu'à sa chambre. Elle en referma la porte d'un geste sec et traversa sa chambre à grands pas jusqu'à son dressing.

Elle rentra violemment dans quelque chose. Elle rattrapa avec angoisse sa serviette de bain afin de ne dévoiler aucune partie gênante de son corps. Emma était vêtue d'un pantalon noir et d'un soutien-gorge. Ses cheveux étaient humides et s'en dégageaient une douce odeur de shampoing aussi la brune songea qu'elle avait dû utiliser la seconde salle de bain.

- « Ca va pas de me sauter dessus comme ça ?

- Je ne t'ai pas sauté dessus. Tu t'interposais entre moi et mes vêtements. Et que fais-tu dans mon dressing ?

- J'ai oublié de prendre un haut alors je pensais t'en piquer un. Et moi je ne saute pas sur les gens à moitié nue.»

Malgré elle, son regard quitta les yeux de la brune et s'aventura un peu plus bas. D'un geste, Regina plaqua ses mains devant les yeux de la blonde.

- « Je t'interdis de me regarder !

- Mais je regarde rien !

- Je m'en fiche. Ne bouge pas tant que je n'ai pas pris mes affaires.

- Ce que tu peux être prude... »

Emma ricana et saisit à l'aveuglette un bout de serviette qu'elle tira doucement. Nullement pour la faire tomber, seulement pour le plaisir de l'agacer. La pauvre victime était déterminée à garder le tissu contre sa peau. Plus elle pesta et plus la blonde riait.

« Maman tu as pas vu mon pull rouge ? »

Regina tourna la tête vers sa fille. Emma cessa de rire et se permit de regarder entre les doigts de Regina. Ah, Lucie devait voir une scène bien étrange. Sa mère dont la nudité n'était masquée que par une serviette et une blonde à moitié dé-vêtue qui tirait sur le tissu.

La jeune fille sortit en courant, ne laissant aucune des deux femmes s'expliquer.

La brune toisa son assaillante d'un regard noir.

« Oh ça va c'est pas comme si elle allait le crier sous les toits... » souffla Emma en roulant des yeux.

Alors un cri perça le silence de la maison et Regina en reconnut aussitôt la voix :

« Henry ! Tu devineras JAMAIS ce que j'ai vu ! ».

Sa mère écarquilla les yeux. Elle courut jusqu'à la porte de sa chambre et passa sa tête dans l'entrebaillemment :

« Je te jure, jeune fille, que si tu dis UN MOT à ta grand-mère, tu es punie jusqu'à la fin du mois ! ».

* * *

><p><strong>Notes :<strong>

**Neal Cassidy est un poète ayant existé (même si je ne vois pas pourquoi ce choix pour le personnage de Neal...)**

**Le jeu « knowing me knowing you » existe.**

**Je me suis inspirée de la série « Faking It » pour le côté « être gay va booster mes élections ». La dernière scène est une scène remaniée du film "La Proposition".**


	6. Chapter 6

Ils étaient dehors à huit heures du matin. Une prouesse pour la Shérif qui sacrifiait sa grasse matinée dûment méritée pour son fils. Ce dernier était tout excité, comme à chaque fois. L'idée de disputer un match le rendait euphorique. C'était leur deuxième 'grand' match aujourd'hui et ils allaient affronter une équipe forte. La blonde avait eu du mal à croire que les gosses contre lesquels ils allaient jouer avaient rempoté leur dernier match 44 à 0. Une leçon, une correction sans aucun doute mais pas un match. La blonde était sûre qu'ils allaient perdre et avait commencé à préparer son fils, le rassurant dans le fait que perdre n'était pas une fin en soi.

Une fois la voiture garée, il sortit en trombe et courut vers la mercedes noire. Lucie se tenait près de sa mère. Henry les salua et discuta avec Lucie. Ils avaient rendez-vous devant le gymnase et toute l'équipe partirait ensemble vers le lieu de la rencontre.

Les deux mères eurent par la suite la compagnie de Kathryn, une femme blonde qui était la femme de l'entraineur. Henry et Lucie virent leur maitresse arriver. La coïncidence avait fait que le fils de Mlle French fasse du hand. Henry avait sympathisé avec le jeune Adam French qui était son cadet d'un an.

Une fois l'équipe réunie, ils partirent.

Les équipes s'échauffaient sur le terrain. Emma et Regina se placèrent en haut des gradins. Elles observèrent l'équipe adverse. Ils étaient grands, des Goliath en puissance. Sur le plan physique, ils s'annonçaient déjà perdants.

Le coup de sifflet fut donné, marquant le début du match.

Regina restait plutôt discrète et criait de temps à autre pour encourager les actions de l'équipe. Emma s'avérait toujours plus démonstrative et la brune s'en amusait.

« Fais une passe putain ! Regina, t'as vu comment ce môme se la joue perso ? Je t'avais dit qu'il avait une sale tronche... Passe ! Là à gauche ! Non ! L'AUTRE GAUCHE ! Oh lala... »

Elle prenait parfois la tête dans ses mains dans une expression désespérée. Emma semblait mettre sa vie en jeu dans cette partie. Leur équipe avait eu de rares occasions. Le fait est que leur équipe comportait trois joueurs déterminer à jouer entre eux, excluant Henry, Lucie et Adam.

L'équipe adverse avait plus d'expérience c'était indéniable et ceci s'en ressentait sur le terrain.

Ils se faisaient battre à plate couture. C'était la deuxième période de douze minutes et le score était de 28 à 5. Le ponpon qui révoltait Emma c'était leur gardien. Il était plutôt doué mais d'une mauvaise foi sans bornes. Dégoûté par la défaite, il refusait à présent de jouer. Un comportement qu'exécrait Regina au plus haut point.

On sonna la troisième période. Regina vit Lucie se diriger vers les buts.

- « Oh lala.. On est foutu, souffla Regina. C'est une passoire... Courage Lucie !, cria-t-elle à l'intention de sa fille.

- Perds pas la foi. Puis ça peut difficilement être pire comme score » lui fit remarquer judicieusement Emma.

Sans surprise, Lucie encaissa quelques buts. Regina se sentit mal pour sa fille quand elle la vit essuyer quelques larmes de rage. Elle lui cria que ce n'était pas grave. Elle pouvait difficilement faire mieux pour la consoler, vu la situation actuelle. Emma lui cria elle-aussi des encouragements, ce qui arracha un faible sourire à la jeune fille.

L'équipe adverse s'avança vers les buts. Le joueur tira aux pieds de Lucie afin de l'avoir sur le rebond. Lucie mit son pied sur la trajectoire de la balle et réussit à la dévier.

Regina bondit d'un coup, suivit de près par Emma.

- « Bravo Lucie ! Bravo ma chérie !

- Bravo Lucie ! Girls Power !

- Ma fille a arrêté un but !, lança la brune à son amie.

- Oui c'est la meilleure ! » approuva-t-elle dans un sourire.

Ils n'étaient que très peu à être venus au match. L'équipe d'Henry et de Lucie étaient en visiteurs. Les accompagnants étaient limités. Il y avait Kathryn et Frédérique, Emma, Regina ainsi que Mlle French avec un homme qui semblait être son mari. Cependant, pour saluer les actions de leurs équipes, ils faisaient plus de bruit que les autres.

La blonde reconnut l'individu aux côtés de la maitresse de son fils.

« Oh pas lui. »

Devant son air dégoûté, Regina fronça les sourcils. Elle hésita un peu et demanda finalement :

- « C'est un de tes anciens amants ?

- Ah certainement pas ! s'indigna l'intéressée.

- …

- C'est le père de Neal.

- Oh... C'est aussi un ami de ma mère. C'est lui qui me fournit les fonds pour ma campagne.

- Ah bah, le monde est petit.»

L'action reprit., mettant fin à leur conversation. Après avoir encaissé encore quelques buts, ils réussirent à atteindre le but adverse. Lorsque Henry toucha la balle, les deux mères étaient euphoriques. Elles hurlèrent un dernier encouragement et presque miraculeusement, la balle trouva le chemin des filets.

Emma sauta au cou de Regina et hurla des félicitations à son fils, auxquelles se joignit la brune.

Au final, la score se finit sur 33 à 7. Les enfants étaient déçus et la défaite avait un goût bien amer mais Emma se fit un plaisir de féliciter Lucie pour ne pas avoir eu peur de la balle et avoir été aux devants pour l'arrêter. Regina ébouriffa les cheveux du jeune brun et le complimenta sur son but tout en finesse, qui cependant n'était peut-être dû qu'à la chance.

Ils avaient perdu un match mais leurs mères étaient fières d'eux alors ils n'avaient pas tout perdu. Et pour fêter leur progrès, Regina les invita au restaurant.

* * *

><p>La brune les avait conviés dans un restaurant gastronomique. Le cadre chic et épuré mettait mal à l'aise la blonde qui préférait les ambiances plus cosies. Son fils adressa un vague sourire à sa mère après avoir pris connaissance de la carte : les noms qui y figuraient étaient d'une complexité... Emma se décida à poser une question qui lui brûlait les lèvres.<p>

- « Pourquoi est-ce qu'on ne dîne pas dans ton restaurant ?

- Parce que la dernière fois que j'y ai mangé l'un des cuisiniers a fait un malaise à cause du stress.

- Et le serveur arrêtait pas de bégayer dès que Maman lui demandait quelque chose" se souvint sa fille.

Le repas se déroula dans une ambiance des plus festives. Emma savoura la nourriture qui se trouvait dans son assiette mais elle en déplora la faible quantité. Les assiettes vidées de leur contenu furent vite reprises par les serveurs. Afin de célébrer pleinement ce jour, Regina commanda six desserts de la carte. Chacun pût grappiller un peu de chaque dessert pour le plus grand plaisir de ces palais gourmands et aiguisés.

Les serveurs étaient en proies à un dilemme cornélien. A qui donner l'addition ?

- « je vais la donner à la blonde. Elle fait plus garçonne c'est elle qui va payer, dit le premier.

- Attends. La brune a l'air autoritaire. Tu crois pas que c'est elle qui fait les comptes ?, intervint le second.

- Et qu'est-ce qui vous fait croire qu'elle sont ensemble ?, demanda une serveuse qui venait d'entendre la conversation.

- Elles se bouffent des yeux.

- Et la brune se mordillent la lèvre, ajouta le second.

- Donc. La brune ou la blonde ?, redemanda le premier.

- Mmmh..., fit la serveuse en observant la table. Dans le doute, fous-la au milieu. On verra bien. Je paris mes pourboires de la soirée sur la brune.

- Dans ce cas je mise tout sur le blonde.

- Oui, moi aussi » approuva le deuxième serveur.

Emma voulut prendre l'addition mais la brune dut plus rapide. Elle lui adressa un sourire et dit qu'elle allait payer. Emma fit la moue, gênée de ce geste mais la femme assise en face d'elle n'était pas du genre à changer d'avis facilement.

« Ok. Mais la prochaine fois c'est moi qui paye, je te préviens ».

Le personnel du restaurant faisait aussi son compte rendu de la soirée.

- « Tu me dois tes pourboires mon pote.

- Attends la blonde voulait payer. Ca compte, non ?

- Mais j'ai encaissé la carte de la brune. Ha ha.

- Tu es cruelle.

- Je sais juste bien mener mes affaires ».

* * *

><p>La brune attendait patiemment que les portes de l'école s'ouvrent, qu'elle puisse reprendre sa fille et l'emmener faire les boutiques. Elle nota la présence d'une femme qui vint se poster près d'elle, plus près que les règles sociales ne l'imposaient. Regina se tourna vers l'inconnue.<p>

Elle portait un haut bleu avec un col clodine et un grand manteau clair dont le coupe faisait vaguement penser à un poncho. Elle avait les cheveux ébènes, le teint diaphane et avait un certain âge. Les traits du visage de cette femme n'étaient pas dans lui rappeler quelqu'un mais qui ?

« Alors comme ça vous sortez avec ma fille ? »

Le ton se voulait cordial mais il était tout simplement glacial. Regina retint péniblement un soupir. La femme, qui se nommait Mary Margaret et qui s'avéra, sans surprise, être la mère d'Emma continua de lui demander des informations sur la relation qu'elle entretenait avec sa fille.

Les enfants étaient sortis. Henry avait salué sa grand-mère et Regina. Lucie avait soufflé un discret bonjour et s'était placée près de sa mère.

- « Vous n'avez pas honte de détruire notre famille ?, attaqua Mary Margaret.

- Je vous demande pardon ?, lança Regina d'un ton froid.

- Vous empêchez ma fille de se remettre avec Neal.

- Il me semble pourtant qu'ils sont séparés.

- Elle l'aime encore, je le sais. Elle n'a pas encore le courage de lui pardonner c'est tout.

- Peut-être qu'au contraire, elle a le bon esprit de rester éloignée de lui.

- Ma fille n'est pas lesbienne. Vous l'avez corrompue.

- Je n'ai pas besoin de la corrompre. Elle est parfaitement consentante.»

Les deux femmes se faisaient face et se défiaient du regard. Leurs voix restaient posées bien qu'acerbes dans leur propos. Regina vit au loin une chevelure blonde courir vers eux. Elle allait pouvoir rectifier le tir et éviter que la brune n'étripe sa mère.

Emma prit rapidement conscience du litige. Neal s'était fait une joie immense d'informer ses parents de sa nouvelle _relation_. Il faudrait qu'Emma lui communique le fond de sa pensée plus tard...

- « Maman, soupira-t-elle. Lâche-moi avec Neal. Je t'ai dit cent fois que c'était fini.

- Emma, ma chérie, dit doucement Mary Margaret. Tu as le droit d'avoir des...phases mais tu sais qu'il fait parti de ta famille...

- C'est le père d'Henry mais c'est tout ce qu'il est.

- Maman se remettra jamais avec Papa » déclara platement Henry.

Mary Margaret n'arrêtait pas de remettre Neal sur le tapis. Emma faisait valoir sa relation avec Regina afin d'agacer sa mère. Regina n'était pas dupe : elle avait vu le discret sourire qu'arborait la blonde quand elle l'évoquait ainsi que le rictus de dégoût de sa mère.

Regina ne la connaissait que depuis quelques minutes mais elle détestait déjà cette fichue bonne femme. Elle décida de participer à la conversation et de porter secours à sa blonde.

« Emma ne peut pas se mettre avec Neal puisqu'elle est avec moi. C'est regrettable mais le malheur des uns fait le bonheur des autres, dit-elle affichait un sourire hypocrite et rayonnant. Sur ce, je vous dit aurevoir... _belle maman._ »

Elle s'approcha d'Emma, se permit de l'embrasser avec une certaine insistance à la commissure des lèvres tout en prenant soin de caresser sa joue d'une main ce qui fit hoqueter Mme Swan de surprise. Emma ne bougea pas le moins du monde.

« Pense à venir à la maison ce soir » susurra-t-elle encore d'une voix rauque et suffisamment audible pour être entendue par Mary Margaret.

Regina fit volte-face et s'éloigna suivie par sa fille. Emma la suivit de regard et vit avec amusement que la brune avait poussé le vice jusqu'à faire sa sortie en prenant bien garde à se déhancher légèrement.

Mme Swan ouvrait la bouche en une expression horrifiée et sa fille la coupa dans son élan :

- « Non, ne me parle pas.

- Et pourquoi ça ?, s'offusqua Mary Margaret.

- Parce que je veux graver ces images à tout jamais dans ma mémoire, souffla Emma émue. Regina Mills, l'extraordinaire et sulfureuse femme d'affaire qui vient de te tenir tête. »

* * *

><p>A peine avait-t-elle mis un pied dans la galerie marchande que Regina croisa une personne qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien.<p>

- « Si je ne te connaissais pas, je dirais qu'on s'est croisées par hasard.

_- Sis_, tu sais qu'avec moi il n'y a pas de hasard, sourit Zelena.

- C'est bien ce que je dis, soupira-t-elle.

- J'ai un petit cadeau pour toi. J'espère que cela te fera plaisir. Je l'ai choisi avec beaucoup de soin. »

Regina plissa les yeux. Sa sœur semblait sincère et c'était cela qui était le plus étrange. Elle lui offrait rarement quelque chose qui n'était pas destiné à la taquiner ou l'embêter cordialement. Zelena sortit quatre articles d'un grand sac cartonné rose. Deux magnifiques ensembles. Un rouge sang et un autre d'un noir le plus sombre. Le tissu du soutien-gorge était légèrement transparent et il en était de même pour le bas.

- « J'ai longtemps hésité à te prendre les portes jarretelles... Puis je me suis ravisée. Tu as vu que les soutien-gorges s'ouvrent par devant ? Je trouve ça pratique. Pour _Emma_ et _toi_.

- Tu es vraiment... vraiment...

- adorable, attentionnée, dévouée à ma très chère sœur ? Non j'insiste, c'est mon plaisir.

- Horrible, corrigea Regina. Tu es horriblement horrible. Tu ne peux pas t'en empêcher.

- Mais j'essaye de t'aider, plaida Zelena. On m'a dit que tu étais dans une situation bien délicate avec Emma. »

Regina ne voyait pas où elle voulait en venir. Alors devant son air innocent, Zelena soupira et étaya d'une voix suave :

- « Dans ton dressing, alors que tu sortais de la douche et que tu ne portais que...

- Stop !

- Tu vois ça te revient, rit-elle.

- Qui est ce « on » qui t'a raconté ça ?

- Bah _Monkey_. Qui d'autre ? »

Regina fit volte-face et croisa le regard de sa fille. Celle-ci devança la remontrance de sa génitrice et pointa un doigt inquisiteur dans sa direction :

« Tu as dit de pas le dire à _Mamie_. Tu as rien dit sur _Tata_. »

La brune roula des yeux et soupira.

« Parfois je me demande si tu es ma fille ou celle de ta tante... »

* * *

><p>Regina allait travailler dans ses différentes enseignes de la ville. Elle donnait parfois des conférences aux férus de cuisine lors de la sortie d'un de ses nouveaux livres. Aujourd'hui, elle allait honorer sa nouvelle carte dans son tout premier restaurant. Il était tout de bois, façonné par des ébénistes qui avait su faire sortir du cœur de l'arbre les ornements qui donnaient aujourd'hui au restaurant tout son cachet.<p>

Elle donnait les ordres en cuisine, gérant à la perfection tout ce petit monde afin de satisfaire les clients en salle. Elle mettait elle aussi la main à la pâte, au sens strict du terme. Elle avait toujours particulièrement affectionné la pâtisserie. Elle contrôlait les plats qui sortaient de la cuisine d'un œil et d'un palais experts.

Elle ne trouvait plus la cannelle. Elle jura et maudit le commis qui n'en avait pas remis à disposition. Elle se rendit dans la pièce où les ingrédients étaient entreposées. Elle chercha la cannelle mais ne trouva que celle en poudre. Il devait forcément y avoir de la cannelle en bâton quelque part. Elle poursuivit son exploration, absorbée par sa recherche.

Elle sentit une odeur de brûlé et entendit des bruits d'agitation. Elle fronça les sourcils. L'alarme incendie se déclencha. Le bruit strident perça le brouhaha des conversations et du bruit des cuisines.

Regina essaya d'ouvrir la porte. Elle demeurait close. Son cœur se mit à battre la chamade. Les mains soudain tremblantes elle essaya de nouveau d'ouvrir la porte. Elle frappa, appela à l'aide. Mais la porte demeura close. Personne n'entendit son appel. Les gens étaient sortis. Elle était seule et le feu dévorait tout sur son passage.

* * *

><p><strong>Notes :<strong>

**C'est triste mais le match de hand a vraiment eu lieu. J'ai changé les noms mais dans le gros ensemble c'est calqué sur la réalité. XD**

**J'ai eu du mal à retrouver d'où me venait le dialogue Emma/Mary Margaret. C'est dans HP4, Ron Weasley à propos de Drago Malfoy « l'extraordinaire fouine bondissante ».**

**Je vois ce que j'ai écrit avec Zelena et je me dis que j'ai créé un monstre XD**

**Vous suivez toujours ? Si j'avais le début en une pièce, la suite est en paillettes et je m'éclate à tout remettre petit bout par petit bout. On dirait un exercice de maternelle.**


	7. Chapter 7

_Regina allait travailler dans ses différentes enseignes de la ville. Elle donnait parfois des conférences aux férus de cuisine lors de la sortie d'un de ses nouveaux livres. Aujourd'hui, elle allait honorer sa nouvelle carte dans son tout premier restaurant. Il était tout de bois, façonné par des ébénistes qui avait su faire sortir du cœur de l'arbre les ornements qui donnaient aujourd'hui au restaurant tout son cachet._

_Elle donnait les ordres en cuisine, gérant à la perfection tout ce petit monde afin de satisfaire les clients en salle. Elle mettait elle aussi la main à la pâte, au sens strict du terme. Elle avait toujours particulièrement affectionné la pâtisserie. Elle contrôlait les plats qui sortaient de la cuisine d'un œil et d'un palais experts._

_Elle ne trouvait plus la cannelle. Elle jura et maudit le commis qui n'en avait pas remis à disposition. Elle se rendit dans la pièce où les ingrédients étaient entreposés. Elle chercha la cannelle mais ne trouva que celle en poudre. Il devait forcément y avoir de la cannelle en bâton quelque part. Elle poursuivit son exploration, absorbée par sa recherche._

_Elle sentit une odeur de brulé et entendit des bruits d'agitation. Elle fronça les sourcils. L'alarme incendie se déclencha. Le bruit strident perça le brouhaha des conversations et du bruit des cuisines._

_Regina essaya d'ouvrir la porte. Elle demeurait close. Son cœur se mit à battre la chamade. Les mains soudain tremblantes elle essaya de nouveau d'ouvrir la porte. Elle frappa, appela à l'aide. Mais la porte demeura close. Personne n'entendit son appel. Les gens étaient sortis. Elle était seule et le feu dévorait tout sur son passage._

* * *

><p>Emma avait eu un coup de fil signalant une agression. Elle s'était rendue sur les lieux mais il n'y avait rien. Elle avait soupiré, agacée.<p>

« Les gens n'arrêteront donc jamais de mentir sur des trucs pareils ? »

Son collègue Graham lui fit remarquer qu'on s'agitait plus loin, dans la rue. Il y avait le feu. Les flammes se laissaient entrevoir par les fenêtres du restaurant, fendant l'obscurité de ses lueurs rougeoyantes.

Emma accourut et fit reculer les curieux. Elle mit en place les barrières de sécurité. Elle demanda si tout le monde était sauf. Graham appela les pompiers.

- « Shérif, il y a notre chef Mills à l'intérieur, informa un commis dont la tenue si blanche originellement était noircie par endroits.

- comme Regina Mills ?! »

Son sang ne fit qu'un tour. Les pompiers étaient encore loin. Ils avaient eu un autre incident plus au Nord de la ville et les travaux deux rues plus loin les forceraient à faire un détour. Les flammes grandissaient, plus chaudes, plus menaçantes.

Emma prit la bouteille d'eau qui était dans sa voiture et s'en aspergea afin de mieux se protéger de la chaleur. Elle mit ses cheveux sous son t-shirt et fonça dans les flammes.

Elle n'y voyait rien. Elle trouva la cuisine aisément qui était encore relativement épargnée par le brasier incandescent. Elle mit sa manche devant sa bouche afin de ne pas s'intoxiquer avec la fumée. Elle appela Regina mais n'entendit aucune réponse à son appel. Elle plissa les yeux afin de mieux discerner la pièce et ouvrit toutes les portes.

Une demeura fermée. Elle se saisit de l'extincteur et frappa la poignée. Elle jura et donna des coups plus francs. Elle donna un violent coup de pied dans la porte qui gémit. Elle allait bientôt céder. Prise par la peur et l'adrénaline, la blonde donna un énième coup qui fit céder la porte qui s'ouvrit à la volée.

Regina gisait sur le sol. Emma s'approcha et prit son pouls. Elle était en vie. Elle laissa échapper un léger soupir de soulagement à ce constat. Elle essaya de lui faire reprendre conscience mais en vain. La blonde s'accroupit. Elle plaça les bras de Regina autour de sa nuque. La Shérif mit un bras sous ses genoux, l'autre dans son dos. Elle inspira profondément et souleva la brune d'un mouvement. La pulsion de vie avait décuplé sa force. La tête de la brune tomba avec lourdeur sur l'épaule de la Shérif.

Celle-ci reprit brièvement conscience. Elle discerna les boucles blondes qui lui permirent de reconnaître Emma. Une lueur brillait dans les yeux de la Shérif mais Regina ne savait si c'était sa détermination ou le simple reflet des flammes. Elle savait qu'elle était son seul espoir. Dans un dernier élan de conscience elle attrapa le col de la veste rouge et la serra de toutes les forces qui lui restaient encore. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle l'abandonne.

Emma contourna le centre de la pièce dont le plafond s'était effondré. Elle prenait garde à ne pas approcher la brune des flammes. Elle se brula la jambe au passage. La flamme avait léché son pied, quémandant une dernière étreinte funeste. La Shérif courut à toutes jambes les derniers mètres qui la séparaient de la sortie, de la rue, de l'air frais.

Elle posa finalement la brune sur le sol froid de la chaussée. Elle grimaça et lança un juron accompagné d'un cri de douleur. S'accroupir ravivait sa brûlure à la jambe. Les secours arrivèrent quelques instants après. Ils prirent en charge Regina. Il lui placèrent un masque à oxygène sur le visage. Elle reprit doucement conscience, les yeux encore perdus dans le vague.

« Mais laissez-moi passer ! Bordel ! »

Du coin de l'oeil, Regina vit Emma se débattre avec un médecin pour passer. La brune l'appela faiblement mais Emma l'entendit distinctement. Ayant acquis à ses yeux toute la légitimité, elle s'approcha de celle qu'elle avait sauvée. Regina retira son masque et lui demanda ce qui s'était passé.

La Shérif lui expliqua doucement les faits et la brune fut prise d'un léger étourdissement. Alerte, la Sauveuse la saisit avant qu'elle ne retombe lourdement sur le brancard. Regina essaya de se redresser et posa une main sur l'épaule d'Emma dans ce but.

Un grand flash les illumina. Un photographe. La blonde reposa Regina sur le brancard et s'approcha du malheureux journaliste qui continuait à s'évertuer à prendre les clichés. Regina se cachait le visage pour essayer de se protéger de l'agression de la lumière trop vive.

- « Je te conseille d'arrêter avec ton putain d'appareil sinon je te le fais bouffer.

- Mais c'est pour le _Boston Mirror_, se justifia le journaliste.

- Mais j'en ai rien à foutre ! »

Un nouveau flash fendit l'obscurité. C'en était trop pour Emma. Elle se jeta sur le photographe, lui arracha son appareil des mains, le jeta au sol. Et sous le regard médusé des curieux, des secours mais surtout du propriétaire de l'appareil, elle le brisa d'un coup de talon bien placé.

* * *

><p>La blonde avait lutté pour rejoindre la chambre de Regina. Elle était finalement assise sur une chaise près du lit. Fatiguée par les évènements de la soirée, la Shérif s'endormit, tenant la main de Regina dans la sienne. La brune était gardée en observation pour la nuit. Elle s'était réveillée quelques instants avant de replonger dans un sommeil sans rêve.<p>

Peu de temps après, les deux femmes furent réveillées en sursaut par le claquement violent de la porte. Emma se redressa et retira prestement sa main. Ce ne fut qu'à ce moment que Regina réalisa que la blonde n'avait pas dû la lâcher depuis qu'elle était à l'hôpital.

Lucie se jeta sur le lit et pleura dans les bras de sa mère. La brune caressa doucement les cheveux de sa fille et essuya les larmes qui roulaient sur son doux visage. Voir sa Lucie dans un tel état lui serrait le cœur. Zelena s'approcha de sa sœur et posa doucement une main sur son épaule. D'un regard, elle s'assura qu'elle était entière. Elle n'avouerait jamais à haute voix qu'elle s'était inquiétée mais la brune savait ce qu'il en était aussi elle lui répondit dans un sourire que tout allait bien.

Zelena plissa les yeux en regardant la blonde.

« Je croyais que seule la famille pouvait entrer » lui fit-elle remarquer.

Regina tourna le tête vers Emma. La blonde mit du temps avant de répondre qu'elle avait fait valoir qu'elle était Shérif pour passer.

Cora fit son entrée, suivi par son mari, en rien perturbée par ce qu'avait subi sa fille plus tôt dans la soirée. Bien au contraire, elle s'extasia sur la couverture médiatique qui s'offrait ainsi à elle. Cora parlait avec joie de ce malheureux incident. Elle prenait la situation avec bien trop de désinvolture pour y être totalement étrangère.

- « Attendez, vous y êtes pour quelque chose ?!, réalisa la Shérif.

- Vous alliez la sauver, répondit la mère de Regina sur le ton de l'évidence.

- Mais vous êtes barge !, s'emporta-t-elle. Et si j'y étais pas allée ?

- C'est ce que les gens bien font.

- Et envoyer sa fille au bûcher c'est ce que font les gens mauvais ?

- J'ai peur que vous ne soyez en train d'insinuer quelque chose de regrettable, lança Cora, menaçante en se dressant de toute sa hauteur.

- Et moi j'ai peur de vous foutre mon poing dans la gueule » cracha Emma, la mâchoire serrée.

La Shérif s'était levée et semblait faire rempart de son corps entre Regina et Cora. Les deux femmes se jetaient des regards noirs. Cora s'était avancée vers la blonde afin de la défier d'avantage mais cette dernière ne se laissait pas impressionner. Regina attrapa la main d'Emma et lui fit non de la tête. Se battre avec sa mère ne servirait à rien. Emma serra doucement la main de sa fausse petite amie pour lui signaler qu'elle avait compris son message et elle partit. Elle repasserait le lendemain, quand Cora ne serait pas là.

Henry Senior, après s'être lui-même enquit de l'état de sa fille, prit Lucie par les épaules et lui intima de dire aurevoir à sa mère. Elle devait se reposer. La jeune fille dormirait chez ses grands-parents ce soir. Elle prit sa mère une dernière fois dans ses bras et se sépara d'elle à regret, le temps d'une nuit.

* * *

><p>Zelena resta encore un peu avec sa sœur. Elle était aussi choquée qu'on pouvait l'être par la tournure des évènements de la soirée mais ce n'est pas sur cela qu'elle voulait s'attarder.<p>

« Je pense que tu devrais jeter un œil à ceci. Tu verras, c'est plutôt drôle. »

La rousse prit la télécommande de la télé de la chambre et commença à zapper. Elle cherchait quelque chose sans trouver. Se succédaient dessins animés, films à l'eau de rose, documentaires et émissions de télé réalité. Zelena s'arrêta sur une chaîne d'informations locales.

Regina put lire, malgré son état de fatigue, en bas l'écran : « Un incendie ravage le restaurant Mills »

« _Un incendie dont l'origine n'a pas encore été identifiée a fait rage dans les rues de Boston. Le restaurant très côté et appartenant à Regina Mills, grande cuisinière et femme d'affaire, s'est retrouvé en cendres. Prise dans les flammes, elle ne doit son salut qu'au courage du Shérif de la ville, Emma Swan, récemment promue à ce poste. »_

Les images de l'incendie laissèrent place à son portrait et à celui d'Emma. Regina fronça les sourcils : elle ne voyait pas où sa sœur voulait en venir. Puis on voyait des images d'Emma prendre Regina dans ses bras et sortir du restaurant, pour la déposer sur le sol. La brune rougit de gêne et de honte. Zelena sourit. Le meilleur était à venir. Cora apparut à l'écran. Regina déglutit.

«_ L'incident de ce soir est tragique. Ma fille aurait pu périr. Je dois sa vie au Shérif de la ville et petite amie de ma fille. Lorsque Regina me l'a présentée, j'ai su que c'était une femme qui saurait prendre soin de ma fille. »_

Cora essuya du revers de sa main quelques larmes factices. La journaliste lui posait d'autres questions sur cette relation et Regina vit avec horreur sa mère y répondre avec grande joie. Elle allait faire part à sa sœur de son mécontentement quand celle-ci la fit taire et l'invita à reporter son attention sur l'écran.

On y voyait à présent Emma se battre avec un médecin pour rester aux côtés de Regina. Ce dernier la repoussait, prétextant que seule la famille pouvait rester. Emma se mit à hurler que Regina était sa petite amie et que de ce fait elle avait la meilleure raison du monde pour entrer dans l'ambulance.

La brune rougit de plus belle et se tassa dans son lit, espérant sans doute s'ensevelir sous les draps blancs.

L'écran, tel un beau miroir enchanté, montra d'autres faits, comme pour expliciter à Regina que ce n'était pas tout. Emma se précipita vers un photographe, l'agita comme un prunier avant de piétiner l'appareil de ce dernier.

Zelena éclata d'un rire franc. Cette femme blonde était un sacré numéro. Elle se tourna vers sa sœur :

« Tu es sûre que vous deux c'est juste du bluff ? »

* * *

><p>Emma était repassée aux aurores. Elle avait même attendu le feu vert des dames à l'accueil pour se ruer vers la chambre 815. Elle y trouva une Regina déjà réveillée qui fixait son petit poste de télévision d'un air las. Elle ne fut pas mécontente de trouver la blonde. Même si cette dernière était éreintée et pour cause. L'incendie avait été le bon prétexte pour les casseurs de faire leur entrée en grandes pompes. Emma n'avait pas arrêté de courir et n'avait que très peu dormi.<p>

Elle lui donna de vagues détails de sa nuit et s'enquit naturellement de l'état de Regina.

« Il ne veulent pas me laisser sortir avant cet après-midi », soupira-t-elle.

Cependant, Emma approuva cette décision. Ceci lui permettrait de se reposer d'une part et de voir si l'incendie n'avait pas laissé des problèmes quelconques. Elles parlèrent de Cora et de son complot. La blonde en parla avec violence. Elle était révoltée et choquée. Regina essaya de défendre sa mère, bien que les excuses soient minimes et guère convaincantes. La rage d'Emma laissa peu à peu place à de longs bâillements. Les larmes perlèrent aux coins de ses yeux. Elle frissonna de fatigue.

- « Viens t'allonger, ordonna doucement Regina.

- Non c'est bon. T'inquiète pas.

- Viens je te dis. »

Elle tapota doucement la place à côté d'elle. Elle se décala pour laisser une place décente et Emma s'y logea docilement. Elle chercha une position confortable et opta finalement pour se mettre sur le flan. Regina s'ajusta contre elle de sorte que la tête de la blonde repose sur la sienne. Elle prit ensuite le bras d'Emma et le plaça sur son ventre. Emma la serra contre elle, trop heureuse que cette bouillotte si gentiment offerte.

« Je reste cinq minutes, après il faut que j'aille travaiiiiiiller. »

Le bâillement mangea le dernier mot et lui intima silence et repos. Toutes deux s'endormirent paisiblement.

La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit sans qu'on eut toqué préalablement. Zelena ouvrit la bouche pour saluer sa sœur avec tout le dynamisme qui la caractérisait. Cependant, quand elle vit la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux, elle n'eut pas le cœur à briser ce moment de quiétude. Elle posa son sachet de viennoiseries sur la table et quitta la pièce sans un mot.

* * *

><p>L'incident avait rendu Regina populaire d'une certaine manière. Certains la mettaient sur un piédestal, d'autres la charriaient mais le fait est qu'on ne cessait d'en parler.<p>

Regina avait longuement travaillé son discours mais devant sa soudaine notoriété, elle commençait à douter.

Elle avait demandé à sa sœur de bien vouloir prendre Lucie le temps d'un après-midi et Zelena s'y était pliée de bonne grâce.

Regina ouvrit donc la porte à son père. D'un tempérament calme et discret, Henry Senior cachait des réelles capacités littéraires et oratoires. Vivre avec Cora permettait de développer certaines capacités.

« Tiens, je n'avais pas remarqué ce tableau avant ».

D'un signe de tête il désigna le cadre dans lequel se trouvait une peinture. On y distinguait quatre personnes. Le père de Regina reconnut sans grande difficulté sa fille et sa petite-fille dont les traits étaient très fidèles.

- « Oui c'est une peinture d'Emma.

- Elle peint ?

- Oui c'est une artiste. N'était-elle pas douée ?, demanda Regina les yeux brillants d'admiration. Je trouve qu'il y a un peu de Renoir dans son style. D'un coup de pinceau elle arrive à nous faire voir un visage.

- C'est vrai qu'elle est douée. »

Henry observa plus longuement la peinture et reconnut le jeune Henry avec ses cheveux bruns en batailles et sa mère avec sa chevelure dorée en les deux autres protagonistes du tableau. Des touches de verts suggéraient arbres et végétation. Des pointes de blancs révélaient la lumière du soleil. On y voyait quatre personnes visiblement heureuses dans un parc. Tant dans la forme quand dans le fond, le tableau était remarquable.

« Regarde, Papa,le reflet du soleil qu'elle a retranscrit dans les yeux. Henry, Lucie et moi avons les yeux marrons donc la beauté du reflet y est moindre, en mon sens. Mais regarde ses yeux. Elle a des yeux verts mais on peut y voir des reflets bleus avec la lumière vive. C'est absolument magnifique. »

Henry regarda successivement sa fille et le tableau avant de s'attarder sur Regina. Un sourire peut-être naquit sur son visage. Il était sans aucun doute quelque peu moqueur.

« Dois-je te laisser seule en tête à tête avec le tableau ? » demanda-t-il en peinant à cacher un rire.

Regina roula des yeux et son père poursuivit : « Je pense tout de même qu'il faut avoir un certain sens de l'observation pour noter certains détails. Tu es peinte avec ta cicatrice à la lèvre et ce petit grain de beauté sur ta joue gauche. Je le sais parce que je suis ton père. Cette Emma semble de porter grande attention, n'est-ce pas ? ».

* * *

><p>Cora s'évertuait à planifier la vie de Regina. Elle avait fait tout un agenda visant à promouvoir ce qu'elle appelait une « néo version moderne de la famille » dans le but de « donner une vision éclairée et positive visant à rassembler une large population d'électeurs ».<p>

La fille de Cora était tout simplement atterrée par ce que disait sa mère. Il était trop tard pour changer d'avis. Elle s'était engagée dans ces élections pour lui faire plaisir alors elle devrait tout faire pour gagner.

Emma s'y pliait de bonnes grâces. Cette vieille bique rousse était une sociopathe qui était allée jusqu'à risquer la vie de son amie pour grandir ses chances de victoire. Si elle s'était mise sur la touche au début, cela ne serait plus le cas à présent. Les intérêts de la Shérif étaient aussi personnels : cela lui permettait de défier sa propre mère et dégouter son ex encore plus si des fois c'était encore possible.

Cora leur fit part de leur impact mondial depuis l'incendie dont elle se félicitait intérieurement d'en être la cause. Ce sauvetage incroyable avait été retransmis dans de nombreux pays dont le Japon qui est très friand de ce genre de spectacles. Lors de shows télévisés, ils avaient diffusé des images et des photos, fait des parallèles avec différents animes... Il faut dire que le sauvetage héroïque est monnaie courante dans le monde en 2D. Jusqu'à nommer le couple « Swan Queen ».

- « C'est quoi ce nom ? J'ai pas une tête à porter un tutu, murmura Emma.

- En effet, s'amusa Regina. Quoique, ceci serait assez divertissant.

- Ta...copine, commença Cora, a été nommée ''Le Chevalier Swan'', ''Le Chevalier Blanc''...jusqu'à n'être finalement nommée que par son nom de famille et...

- Oh je vois, l'interrompit sa fille. Ils ont fait le parallèle avec la critique culinaire ? »

Cora acquiesça et la blonde ne comprit pas un mot. Devant son air perdu, Regina expliqua : « Mon prénom signifie ''Reine''. Dans une critique, à mes débuts, j'ai été surnommée ''la Reine de la cuisine américaine'' et le surnom est plus ou moins resté. Les Japonais se plaisent à fusionner les noms de deux personnes. Remma ou Emmina n'ont pas du bien sonner à leurs oreilles, d'où ''Swan Queen'' ».

« Donc vous voulez qu'on fasse quoi ? » demanda la blonde d'un ton las à la despote qui servait de mère à son amie.

Un large sourire naquit sur le visage de Cora et Emma se dit que ce n'était pas vraiment bon signe.

* * *

><p>Regina n'avait pas eu l'occasion de la remercier convenablement pour ce qu'elle avait fait. Elle avait posé des congés pour avoir la fin de sa semaine. Elle utilisa ce temps libre en cuisine, sur les bons conseils de sa fille.<p>

La brune traversa les bureaux sous les regards des policiers à leurs bureaux. Elle toqua au bureau du fond. Emma délaissa sa montage de paperasses et fit signe à Regina d'entrer.

- « Comme tu es débordée cette semaine, je t'ai apporté ton repas. Et je t'ai fait un café aussi.

- Ah. C'est le ciel qui t'envoie ! J'en voyais plus le bout. Tu manges avec moi ?

- Non, j'ai mangé avant. »

Emma ouvrit le sachet et découvrit deux pains au curry. Elle les engloutit avec une telle rapidité que Regina se demanda si elle n'allait pas finir par s'étouffer. La brune s'était assise sur son bureau et elles discutaient, du moins Emma répondait quand elle n'avait pas la bouche pleine.

La blonde vit de l'agitation de l'autre côté de la vitre. Regina était dos à la vitre aussi elle ne pouvait pas voir. Deux des collègues d'Emma faisaient mine de danser ensemble et de s'embrasser tandis que d'autres leurs lançaient des bouts de papiers de la même manière qu'on jètent du riz sur les mariés. Ils ricanèrent du moins le devina-t-elle. Elle secoua la tête d'un air blasé et leur fit un doigt d'honneur ce qui les fit rire de plus belle. Regina se retourna juste assez rapidement pour apercevoir un bout du spectacle.

- « Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

_- Ca_, répondit Emma. C'est mes collègues qui expriment leur soutien au « Swan Queen ». Et encore tu aurais du les voir hier : pour mon anniv, ils se sont tous achetés un t-shirt avec un cygne et une grosse couronne au-dessus. Un truc vu sur internet a priori. Ils ont lancé la chanson du _Lac des Cygnes_ quand je suis arrivée hier matin.

- Quoi ? C'était ton anniversaire hier ? Pourquoi tu l'as pas dit ?

- C'était pas si important.

- Je te rappelle que tu m'as offert cette peinture pour mon anniversaire.

- Crois-moi ce repas vaut bien plus qu'une peinture. »

* * *

><p>Dans les faits, Cora avait seulement demandé à ce qu'Emma joue le parti parfait pour Regina. Un moindre mal en somme.<p>

En attendant les ordres de la marâtre, leur vie demeurait égale à elle-même rythmée par les entrainements de hand, le travail, les sorties.

Regina se répétait son discours depuis qu'elle avait quitté la chaleur de son habitacle. Elle toqua doucement et Emma lui ouvrit quelques secondes plus tard.

« Quand tu disais que Henry ne mangeait pas sainement, je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu viennes pour le dîner afin de t'assurer que je mette plus de légumes dans son assiette, commença Emma avec humour.

Je ne suis pas venue pour le dîner.

Pour quoi alors ?

Toi. »

* * *

><p><strong>Notes :<strong>

**A priori, dans le livre officiel de **_Once Upon a Time_**, Emma porte littéralement Regina dans ses bras. J'ai donc repris la chose ici (quelqu'un ici aurait le livre et pourrait confirmer ? Parce que si c'est le cas, c'est un blasphème de pas l'avoir fait dans la série).**

**La ministre de la Justice de la Crimée a été comparée, par les Jpaonais, à un personnage du manga **_Full Metal Alchemist _**. Il s'en est suivi beaucoup de fanarts et même un petit fanclub. J'ai repris cet événement et j'ai calqué l'incendie dessus. **

**Dans les ships japonais, le nom du ship est la contraction des deux personnages comme Yui-Azusa = YuiAzu. Et normalement, c'est la personnalité la plus forte (souvent la plus masculine) qui est mise en premier. Ici, c'est modifié pour arriver au nom Swan Queen. **


	8. Chapter 8

**_ATTENTION : Je poste les chapitres deux par deux. Certain(e)s ont peut-être zappé le chapitre 3, 5 et sans doute 7... _**

**Merci encore pour vos reviews et pour prendre le temps de lire ceci. Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p>Emma fronça les sourcils. La brune allait s'expliquer quand elle vit Neal faire son apparition et devint muette.<p>

Il se baladait dans l'appartement avec nonchalance vêtu d'un simple pantalon. Il se frottait vigoureusement les cheveux avec une serviette avant de laisser celle-ci retomber sur ses épaules dénudées. Il ouvrit le frigo et se saisit de la bouteille de jus d'orange et but au goulot, appuyé contre un plan de travail de la cuisine.

La blonde se tourna quelques secondes pour voir ce qui avait accaparé son attention et reporta son regard sur Regina.

- « Il s'est fait surprendre par la pluie alors je l'ai laissé prendre une douche ici.

- Oh.

- Même si j'ai beaucoup hésité à le laisser mourir sur le paillasson » souffla-t-elle.

Elle ricana à sa délicieuse méchanceté et Regina rit doucement. Neal s'éclipsa et les laissa seules, non avoir gratifié la brune d'un rictus narquois.

- « Donc tu disais que tu étais venue pour moi.

- Oui. Comme tu le sais, nous devons être... _un couple_. Le temps des élections. Ma mère a encore pris le contrôle de tout et elle a dit que je participerai à un gala de charité dont j'ignore encore le nom de l'association... Je ne peux pas me décommander, cela serait déplacé. Y aller accompagnée serait mieux perçu et comme tu es... enfin... je me demandais si tu accepterais de venir avec moi. Bien sûr tu n'es nullement obligée d'accepter. Ma mère y tient mais je refuse de te forcer la main. Après tout tu fais déjà beaucoup. »

Elle avait dit tout cela d'une traite, ne reprenant son souffle qu'en de rares occasions. Elle avait eu du mal à garder ses yeux dans ceux d'Emma. Elle avait initialement prévu d'être brève et succincte mais le stress avait augmenté son débit de parole et elle s'était arrêtée sur des points de détails. La blonde clignait des yeux, essayant d'assimiler la demande qui avait coûté tellement de salive.

- « C'est quand ?

- Mardi soir.

- …Henry a son club de lecture... Et on a prévu de sortir manger au resto et de se faire un film au ciné, tous les trois. Avec Neal.

- Je comprends.

- Non attends. On fait peu de sorties comme ça et je sais que ça fait plaisir à Henry que le temps d'une soirée son père soit pas un gros lourd et que j'essaye pas de le frapper. Neal pas Henry, précisa-t-elle inutilement dans le seul but de détendre l'atmosphère. Et si j'annule, il va me pourrir et je te parle même pas de mes parents.

- Je comprends. »

La blonde se passait nerveusement la main dans les cheveux. Elle cherchait en vain une solution qui n'existait pas. Finalement Regina partit. Elle serra les poings. Le refus l'énervait profondément. Elle était d'habitude plutôt conciliante mais là, à cet instant précis, elle était... en colère ? Triste ? Déçue ? Toujours est-il qu'elle avait envie de taper dans quelque chose ou surtout sur quelqu'un. Ce _Neal_ qui osait la prendre de haut... C'était quoi cet air arrogant qu'il avait collé au visage avant de repartir torse nu ? C'était peut-être cela qui l'évervait en fin de compte. Emma avait refusé de l'accompagner _elle_ pour passer sa soirée avec_ Neal_. Elle n'était pas triste, furieuse ou déçue c'était pire encore : elle était _jalouse_.

* * *

><p>La soirée au gala de charité ne s'avéra pas aussi ennuyante que Regina l'avait visualisée. Certes, elle était contrainte de sourire de façon ininterrompue. Elle devait serrer des mains, parler des valeurs ô combien importantes à ses yeux, faire des dons généreux. Sa mère ne cessait de l'amener auprès des invités pour la présenter. Cora semblait dans son élément. Elle connaissait tout le monde.<p>

Cependant, sous cape, une lumière se faisait à intervalle régulier.

_Emma message_

Elle se saisissait de l'objet avec agilité, composait son code avec virtuosité pour accéder à ces quelques lignes que la blonde écrivait dès que Neal et Henry avaient le dos tourné. Elle tapait à son tour un message, une réponse brève qui la faisait sourire avant de verrouiller l'écran. Elle jetait ensuite des coups d'oeil régulier à son téléphone dans l'espoir de capter ce moment exquis où l'écran s'illumine de nouveau.

Le gala de charité semblait alors une épreuve plus douce.

De son côté, Emma faisait face aux grognements des individus dans la salle. Bien qu'ayant baissé la luminosité de son écran au minimum, l'objet brillait comme un phare en pleine mer dans la salle obscure. Ses doigts virevoltaient sur l'écran. Elle tapait son message avec une telle rapidité que l'appareil avait besoin d'un temps de réaction pour assimiler l'information et afficher le contenu.

Henry était tout à son bonheur de partager cette soirée si rare avec ses deux parents. Il s'empiffrait de pop corn. Le restaurant avait été top, le film était génial. Mais ce qui lui faisait plaisir au delà des mots c'est voir sa mère envoyer des textos car l'écran lumineux lui permettait de distinguer avec netteté la destinataire de tous ces messages.

* * *

><p>Regina buvait distraitement en se demandant comment elle avait fait pour finir ici, avec ces trois enfants, enfin deux auxquels il fallait rajouter Miss Swan qui avait régressé. Ils étaient plongés dans le noir, entassés sur de petits sièges et attendaient le spectacle. Ils avaient eu de « super places » selon la blonde, au plus près de l'immense scène.<p>

Une voix s'éleva dans le brouhaha général et les voix du public se firent plus discrètes jusqu'à finalement s'éteindre.

Pendant deux heures, des acteurs côtoyèrent des dragons mécaniques dont Regina était forcée de reconnaître le réalisme. Emma posait parfois son bras sur celui de sa petite amie factice afin d'attirer son attention sur un détail, lui chuchotant à l'oreille à quel point c'était remarquable. Regina était parfois gênée de cette proximité mais n'accordait guère d'importance à sa gêne du fait que ce geste semblait naturel pour la blonde.

Du fait de leurs tickets hors de prix, ils avaient le droit de profiter des coulisses et d'approcher les dragons mécaniques. Lucie en était intimidée mais Henry l'encouragea à approcher avec lui. Il faut dire que même si toux deux savaient que les bêtes étaient factices, elles n'en restaient pas moins impressionnante.

Un employé leur en expliqua le fonctionnement, sous l'oreille attentive des deux enfants. Mais rien ne leur procura plus de joie que de toucher la bête qui se mettait à secouer la tête lorsque la main des enfants la touchait.

La blonde, toujours dans un état de régression particulièrement avancé, demanda elle aussi à profiter des machines. Tous quatre prirent des photos à côtés des dragons puis dessus. Les enfants prétextèrent vouloir prendre les photos de leurs mères afin de les laisser ensemble.

Regina semblait plus réticente dès que Lucie ne faisait plus partie des clichés mais Emma était déterminée à ne pas rester seule.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils sortirent en admirant les photos mémorables qu'ils avaient prises.

- « Regarde, fit la blonde en montrant la photo à Regina. Sur celle-là on dirait qu'on vole vraiment sur le dragon.

- C'est parce que tu me fous tes cheveux dans le visage. C'est une fausse impression de mouvement.

- Pffff, n'importe quoi. »

Emma s'extasiait sur les photos et la brune s'amusait à démystifier tout ce que la Shérif pouvait dire. Henry appela sa mère. Il lui fit remarquer qu'elle devrait embrasser Regina pour « faire plus vrai ».

- « Je ne vois pas pourquoi, commença la brune en croisant les bras.

- Les amoureux ça s'embrassent tout le temps, fit remarquer Lucie.

- Il ne m'apparait pas nécessaire de t'embrasser pour rendre...tout ceci crédible, dit Regina à la blonde.

- Dis que j'embrasse mal, lança l'intéressée avec humour.

- C'est vrai que tu étais pas...très réactive..., dit Regina, goguenarde.

- Mais... tu m'as prise par surprise !, lui rappela la blonde.

- Même prévenue, je ne sais pas si ça aurait changé grand chose... » continua la brune pour la taquiner.

Henry sourit. Il savait comment mener la situation.

- « Maman, elle te défie !

- C'est un défi ?, fit Emma en écho, en plissant les yeux.

- Tu défis ma mère ?, lança le garçon à la brune.

- Ouaiiiiis, c'est THE défi, appuya Lucie, se joignant au jeu.

- Quoi ? »

Regina n'eut pas le temps de poser une autre question. Emma s'approcha lascivement d'elle avec un léger sourire pour cacher sa gêne. Elle le faisait par défi, non par envie. Un arguent qui est sensé insuffler l'audace.

La brune sentit ses bras s'enrouler atour de sa taille pour l'attirer vers elle. Regina aurait juré qu'elle pouvait entendre son cœur tambouriner dans sa poitrine. Emma ne perdit pas son sourire. Elle pencha la tête sur le côté, entrouvrit les lèvres et s'approcha doucement. Elle sentit la respiration de Regina se stopper un bref instant. Emma la vit fermer les yeux. La blonde combla le dernier espace et ses lèvres touchèrent celles de la brune, une douce et chaste caresse. Elle fit durer le baiser plus longuement et se recula, satisfaite de son effet.

« Si avec ça, on fait pas la une demain matin » souffla la blonde avec arrogance.

Mais avant qu'elle ne se recule trop, Regina prit son visage entre ses mains, se perdant dans les boucles blondes et attira de nouveau Emma vers elle. Regina ancra son regard dans celui de sa fausse petite amie et vit à quel point ses pupilles étaient dilatées.

La blonde avait été délicate, la brune était passionnée. Elle se dressa de toute sa hauteur afin que son corps épouse au mieux celui de la Shérif. Presque malgré elle, elle approfondit le baiser, entrouvrit ses lèvres dans un soupir d'aise pour que sa langue trouve celle d'Emma pour une caresse fiévreuse.

La brune posa ensuite une main sur le thorax de la Shérif et la poussa légèrement. De son autre main, elle essuya la trace de rouge à lèvres qu'Emma avait au coin de la bouche. La blonde restait pantoise : elle ne s'était pas attendue à un baiser en retour et encore moins à un tel baiser.

- « Arh. C'est dégoutant. Refaites plus jamais ça devant moi, trancha Henry en grimaçant.

- Oh c'est si romantique... » glissa Lucie si bas que personne ne l'entendit.

* * *

><p>En repassant dans la rue principale, ils rencontrèrent la foule sortant probablement d'un autre spectacle. Une personne bouscula la blonde et son t-shirt fut empreint d'un liquide collant et sucré. Elle grommela pour elle-même mais devrait attendre d'être chez elle pour se changer.<p>

Le spectacle s'était fini tard. Ils n'avaient pris qu'une seule voiture, celle d'Emma. Lucie dormait avec Henry ce soir à la maison. Ils repasseraient tous au domicile de la blonde et Regina reprendrait sa voiture pour repartir chez elle.

Henry et Lucie étaient partis se changer et se mettre en pyjama. Emma se réservait la deuxième douche pour elle afin de se débarrasser du soda poisseux qui lui gluait à la peau. Elle déclara à la brune qu'elle n'en aurait pas pour longtemps. Regina voulait dire bonne nuit à sa fille et ne comptait pas partir sans saluer Emma, car ceci aurait été profondément impoli.

Lorsque Emma sortit de la salle de bain, après une bonne demie-heure, une gerbe de vapeur s'échappa de la pièce. Elle frotta vigoureusement son épaisse chevelure afin de la sécher au mieux et se rendit dans le salon. Elle appela Regina plusieurs fois mais celle-ci ne répondit pas.

« Elle ne pouvait pas être partie, non ? » songea-t-elle.

Alors qu'elle allait renouveler son appel, elle la trouva sur le canapé. Elle avait retiré ses hauts talons et s'était allongée. Elle se tenait bien droite, occupant l'intégralité de la longueur du sofa. Elle croisait les bras sur sa poitrine qui se soulevait doucement au rythme de sa respiration. Ses cheveux ébène avaient pris la liberté de serpenter autour de son visage.

Emma s'assit doucement sur le canapé et la regarda. Elle prit le temps de la détailler. Il était vrai que Regina était une belle femme. Elle semblait dormir paisiblement et la blonde s'en voulait déjà de vouloir la réveiller. Si elle ne le faisait pas, elle aurait un mal de dos magistral le lendemain.

Toute à son dilemme, elle ne se rendit pas compte qu'elle caressait doucement sa main. Finalement, elle l'appela doucement pour la réveiller. La brune se redressa et s'excusa de son comportement. Elle allait se lever pour partir. Emma la retint par le bras.

- « Reste. T'as un coup de barre et t'habites loin.

- Je ne vais pas m'imposer.

- Non je te propose. Tu sais déjà où sont les pyjamas ?, sourit la blonde.

- Merci...

- Oh me remercie pas. Tu feras des pancakes demain, hein ? »

Regina roula des yeux et sourit. L'estomac de la Shérif devait être raccordé à son cœur tant sa bonté dépendait de la nourriture. Elle se leva et partit en direction de la chambre. Emma lui avait proposé de rester par obligation, par gentillesse ou par désir de sa présence ? Elle se surprenait à souhaiter que ce soit par envie...

* * *

><p>La brune sortit de son profond sommeil. Elle se réveilla une nouvelle fois bien trop près du bord du lit à son goût. Elle sentait quelque chose dans son dos qui devait être Emma. Elle se retourna et vit une chevelure désordonnée dont elle ne voyait pas le visage. Elle poussa le blonde sans ménagement afin de regagner un bout de place. Emma grogna mais finit tout de même sur le dos.<p>

Regina se redressa. Elle repensait au baiser qu'elle lui avait donné la veille. Il avait acquis plus d'importance qu'elle ne l'aurait prévu. Emma avait répondu à son baiser. Peut-être qu'elle aussi ressentait la même confusion à son égard ? Ou n'étais-ce qu'un réflexe ? Peut-être s'était-elle sentie obligée de lui rendre ce baiser ? Mais rien ne lui permettait de s'en assurer. Depuis l'incendie, elle avait commencé à considérer Emma d'une manière nouvelle. Elle ne la voyait plus comme une simple amie mais comme une femme et ceci la troublait quelque peu.

Après avoir hésité quelques instants, elle se pencha sur Emma. Elle ramena une mèche de ses cheveux bruns derrière son oreille et s'approcha de ses lèvres. Ses lèvres épousèrent celles de la blonde, qui ne tarda pas à sortir des bras de Morphée pour rejoindre ceux de Regina. Lorsque la brune la sentit répondre à son baiser, elle sourit contre ses lèvres et approfondit le baiser avec plus de passion, se séparant brièvement de la blonde pour quérir de l'air.

Regina se leva et ouvrit la porte de la chambre. Elle se retourna vers une Emma plus que surprise.

« C'est bien, je constate que tu es plus réactive. Il ne pouvait y avoir que du progrès... Tu prends ta douche pendant que je prépare les pancakes ? »

* * *

><p>Emma entra dans la cuisine où Regina s'affairait déjà. Les poêles chauffaient sur le feu, le pain perdu côtoyait les pancakes. Une casserole laissait mijoter en son cœur une sauce au chocolat qui faisait déjà saliver la blonde.<p>

« Ah non. Coucher ! »

Regina attrapa la chienne par la peau du cou et lui fit retirer sa truffe du comptoir. La chienne grogna et se retourna vivement vers son tortionnaire. La brune ne se laissa pas le moins du monde impressionner par cet avertissement menaçant.

« Va-y. Avise-toi de me mordre et je te transforme en manteau de fourrure. »

Regina lâcha la bête qui partit se cacher un peu plus loin sous la table. N'en ayant pas fini avec cet affrontement, le cuisinière pointa le chapardeur de sa spatule.

« Tu n'a aucune idée de quoi je suis capable. »

Un faible aboiement lui répondit, signant la reddition de la chienne.

Emma salua la brune, omettant de parler de ce qui s'était passé dans la chambre quelque instants plus tôt.

- « Je suis plutôt impressionnée.

- De quoi ?

- La chienne n'obéit qu'à Henry. Il en fait ce qu'il veut mais de Neal et moi elle n'accepte aucun ordre. Enfin avec moi, elle accepte d'attendre deux secondes avant de se jeter sur sa gamelle... »

Les douces odeurs envahirent la maison et sortirent les enfants de leur sommeil. Ils s'assirent au comptoir à côté d'Emma. Regina déposa trois assiettes bien garnies devant eux ainsi que la sauce au chocolat.

Regina sortait à présent les œufs et le bacon pour Emma. Elle ouvrait et refermait les placards, sachant pertinemment ce qu'elle trouverait derrière.

- « Je vois que tu connais mieux cette cuisine que moi, rit-elle.

- Ce n'est pas vraiment difficile... Vu que tu n'y connais pas grand chose » sourit la brune en réponse.

Regina posa trois tasses de chocolat fumantes sur le comptoir et posa la cannelle pour Henry et la blonde. Le garçon en saupoudra sa boisson qu'il porta à ses lèvres avec envie. Le liquide chocolaté lui laissa de fières moustaches au coin des lèvres. Il en fut de même pour Emma, ce qui fit sourire la fière cuisinière qui se tenait derrière les fourneaux. Discrètement Regina glissa deux pancakes dans la gamelle de la chienne qui ne se fit pas pier non plus pour passer à table.

« Je pourrais d'apprendre si tu veux. »

* * *

><p>« Ajouter 200 gr de farine... »<p>

La blonde haussa les épaules et ajouta, à l'œil, une certaine quantité de farine dans le saladier. Elle fit de même avec le lait. Regina avait le dos tourné et ne voyait pas le massacre culinaire qui était en train de se dérouler à quelques pas d'elle...

Emma était stressée. Elle ne tenait absolument pas à se ridiculiser devant elle. Même si les jeux étaient déjà fait, elle avait encore un infirme espoir de succès.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! Donne-moi ça ! »

La brune sauva le sachet de farine des mains inconscientes d'Emma.

« Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce truc... »

Regina jeta un coup d'oeil à l'étrange mixture produite par Emma.

- « Nous sommes en train de faire des tapas, pas de la magie.

- Oui je sais...

- Alors pourquoi tu doses à l'oeil ? »

La blonde lui adressa un sourire crispé en guise d'excuse. La brune secoua la tête. Il fallait tout reprendre. La blonde apprenait plutôt vite quand elle se donnait la peine de comprendre. Les crêpes de maïs pour les tapas prenaient une forme plus appétissante que précédemment.

Emma voulut essayer de préparer des beignets de tomates vertes. Grandioses ces applications qui vous donnent une recette d'après ce que contient votre frigo. Elle concocta ses beignets toute seule, en cuisinière autonome. Plutôt fière du résultat, elle en fit croquer un bout à la brune qui était en train de garnir le chou du futur Paris-Brest.

- « Alors ?, demanda Emma peu sûre d'elle. Va-y, sois pas timide.

- Vraiment ?...

- Vraiment.

- C'est... Immonde."

Regina pouffa ce qui fit sourire Emma.

« Il te faudra bien des cours visiblement pour parvenir à faire des plats décents. Mais je suis prête à prendre ce risque. »

* * *

><p>Henry était parti à New-York passer le week-end chez son père. Emma avait du temps libre et passa donc sa journée avec Ruby afin de « refaire sa garde robe parce que là c'était vraiment plus possible ».<p>

La Shérif nota quelques regards et de rares murmures sur son passage et elle en connaissait bien la raison. Elle espérait seulement que Ruby n'en ferait pas mention.

« Alors, comment ça se passe avec ta petite amie ? »

«Râté » pensa la blonde dans un soupir. Elle avait eu beau expliquer à son amie les véritables raisons, elle ne voulait rien entendre.

- « Alors ? Emma tu vas me répondre ?, relança Ruby en prenant un t-shirt dans les rayons.

- Il n'y a rien. Ce n'est qu'un arrangement, souffla la blonde de peur d'être entendue.

- C'est pas ce que dit la photo...

- Une photo sans contexte, c'est du flan.

- Oui mais toi tu étais toute guimauve dessus..., fit remarquer son amie.

- N'importe quoi. Tu dérailles.

- Arrêtes Emma. Tu as pas fait une tête pareille depuis Neal. Enfin quand tu l'as rencontré, ajouta-t-elle précipitamment en voyant l'air dubitatif de la blonde.

- Tu peux pas comparer Neal à Regina, dit-elle au bout d'un moment.

- Elle embrasse bien ? » demanda Ruby.

La blonde s'esquiva dans un rayon, feignant de s'intéresser vivement à la pile de vêtements qui lui faisait face. Elle sentit son amie arriver dans son dos, déterminée à avoir une réponse. Emma avait vaguement repensé à ce baiser... ou il serait peut-être plus juste de dire qu'elle y avait repensé plus qu'elle ne n'aurait dû. Elle admit que Regina embrassait bien mais pour le reste, elle campait sur ses positions.

- « Mais je ne l'aime pas, déclara la blonde en agitant un doigt sous le nez de Ruby, surement dans le but d'appuyer ses propos.

- Je te crois » assura-t-elle dans un sourire qui signifiait tout le contraire.

Le fait est que l'incendie avait changé bien des choses pour l'une comme pour l'autre. Cora avait bel et bien mis le feu aux poudres sans le vouloir.

* * *

><p><strong>Notes :<strong>

**La scène avec le tableau entre Henry Senior et Regina est inspirée de **_Tarzan_**.**

**Les beignets de tomates vertes c'est étrange mais c'est tiré d'un film du même nom qui est gé-ni-al.**


	9. Chapter 9

Zelena était en train d'expliquer à sa sœur en quoi ce pull était si génial. Regina se contentait de boire son café à petites gorgées, s'offrant ainsi le luxe que représentait le silence. Lucie faisait ses devoirs à l'étage dans sa chambre, les deux sœurs pourraient parler sans mâcher leurs mots.

Zelena n'arrêtait pas de faire des allusions graveleuses et la brune se contenait pour le moment de les ignorer.

Pendant ce temps, une femme blonde remontait la rue au pas de course, faisant tourner quelques têtes sur son passage. La femme s'arrêta devant le manoir Mills quelques secondes. Elle remonta l'allée et ouvrit la porte d'un geste vif.

« Regina ! » appela-t-elle de l'entrée.

La blonde trouva naturellement le chemin du salon. Regina avala son café de travers en découvrant son amie. Elle avait les cheveux rassemblés en un haut chignon et portait une robe verte qui semblait être un agencement de feuilles d'arbres. Les petites chaussures vertes surmontées d'un énorme ponpon blanc n'échappèrent pas à Regina.

« C'est quoi ce bordel ? Je pars en tournée pendant quatre mois et quand je reviens qu'est-ce que je vois ? Ceci ! »

La blonde brandit un exemplaire du journal local où on voyait Regina embrasser Emma ou l'inverse, l'intéressée elle-même ne savait plus trop. La brune garda un visage impassible qui ne trahissait aucune émotion. Zelena arborait un sourire narquois. Elle allait enfin avoir une alliée dans cette affaire.

- « Depuis QUAND tu te tapes une femme ? Non. Depuis quand tu AIMES les femmes ? Pourquoi tu me l'as pas dit ?

- Je ne le savais pas non plus, intervint Zelena d'un ton dramatique.

- Toi encore..., souffla la blonde. Mais MOI, reprit-elle avec plus de force tout en posant une main sur son cœur pour se désigner. Je suis ta meilleure amie et tu me dis rien ! »

Elle avança et se laissa lourdement tomber dans le canapé aux côtés de son amie. Regina posa sa tasse. Zelena plia le pull et s'assit en face des deux femmes, dans un fauteuil. Regina dut tout expliquer à son invitée qui se tut le temps des explications.

- « Dis moi Chloé... pourquoi tu es habillée comme...ça ?, demanda Regina en la désignant d'un vague geste de la main.

- Parce que la troupe m'a piqué mes vêtements de rechange et qu'on a paumé ma valise sur le chemin du retour. Entre les gosses émerveillés et les pervers névrosés je sais pas c'est quoi le pire... Je te précise pas que j'ai eu le rôle de Tinkerbell ?

- Je me demandais bien quel personnage était vêtu ainsi... confia Zelena.

- ''Sois brave, toujours franc, loyal et obéissant'', dit la fée d'un tout doux dans un sourire aussi faux que ses ailes.

- C'est la Fée Bleue, pas Tinkerbell » fit remarquer Regina dont la culture enfantine avait été boostée depuis la naissance de Lucie.

Chloé roula des yeux et en revint au sujet qui l'intéressait. Elle voulait tout connaître de cette fameuse Emma. Zelena la poussait dans ce but sous le regard noir de Regina.

- « Mais tu l'aimes ou pas ?, s'énerva la comédienne.

- C'est une amie que j'affectionne beaucoup et son fils est ami avec Lucie.

- Et tu sors avec elle juste pour l'aider avec son ex et faire plaisir à ta mère ?, demanda Tink en essayant d'en assumer l'idée.

- C'est ce qu'elle essaye de nous faire croire, ajouta Zelena.

- Donc il y a plus ?, s'enthousiasma la blonde.

- Lucie les a trouvé à moitié nues. Cette femme a aussi sauvé Regina d'un incendie... Et je les ai trouvées le lendemain en train de dormir l'une contre l'autre. Que c'était mignon..., se rappela Zelena.

- Tu exagères, râla la brune. Tu déformes les choses. Et elle a dormi dans mon lit à l'hôpital parce qu'elle était fatiguée.

- Je suis moi-même souvent _exténuée_ avec Walsh, fit remarquer Zelena. Tu ferais mieux de tout avouer maintenant.

- Abrège ou je te jète un sort, menaça son amie avec humour.

- Je n'ai pas à parler de ça avec vous » se défendit Regina en se levant.

Elle posa ses mains sur ses hanches et fit quelques pas afin de s'occuper et d'oublier l'idée qui venait de traverser son esprit. A se faire harceler de questions ainsi, elle était sur le point de craquer et de tout avouer.

- « Arrête ta pudibonderie ridicule ma chère, murmura Chloé d'un ton faussement pompeux.

- Je maintiens ce que je dis. C'est une amie que j'affectionne beaucoup. Mais... »

Elle s'interrompit le temps de rassembler le courage pour formuler tout haut ce qu'elle souhaitait tout bas. Sa sœur et Chloé étaient pendues à ses lèvres, en quête des mots qu'elles se désespéraient à entendre.

« Mais j'avoue que ça ne me déplairait pas si c'était vrai. »

Réalisant ses mots, Regina se prit la tête dans ses mains afin de cacher sa gêne et se dissimuler à son auditoire. Elle ne pourrait jamais récupérer ces mots qu'elle venait de lâcher.

Sa voix n'avait été qu'un discret souffle mais Lucie avait tout entendu du haut de l'escalier. Elle retint de pousser un cri de joie. Il fallait vite qu'elle appelle Henry.

* * *

><p>- « Je refuse de mettre ce truc.<p>

- Mets-le s'il te plait.

- Non. Ca fait cruche ce pull avec ce cygne et sa couronne. »

Regina s'arrêta net et haussa un sourcil. Elle posa les mains sur ses hanches, tenant toujours le pull dans sa main. Ainsi, son propre vêtement se tendait et on pouvait contempler le magnifique oiseau au long cou majestueusement recourbé, la tête sertie d'une couronne jaune.

- « Ouais...Non, se rattrapa Emma. Je veux dire. Sur toi ça fait... enfin c'est séduisant...classe. Mais pas sur moi.

- Ma mère l'a fait faire sur mesure alors porte-le, ordonna Regina d'un ton sec, essayant de ne pas penser au compliment. Il a coûté 350$ !, lâcha-t-elle en lui jetant le pull au visage.

- 350$ ! » s'épouvanta la blonde en saisissant le précieux vêtement.

Regina partit sur la scène sans se retourner, un grand sourire de politicienne collé au visage. Elle garda toute sa prestance sous le flash des photographes et commença son discours. Elle l'avait elle-même écrit. Par ses mots, sa gestuelle, elle captait toute l'attention du public qui approuvait au fur et à mesure le programme qu'elle proposait pour la ville.

Les applaudissements saluèrent la fin de son discours. S'en suit une série de questions-réponses où Regina ne se laissa pas impressionner, même par les questions les plus pointilleuses.

Zelena s'approcha d'Emma discrètement. Elle la complimenta sur son pull et la blonde la remercia poliment.

- « Regina a changé le déroulement de la fin.

- Comment ça ?, s'inquiéta la Shérif en croisant les bras.

- Tu es sensée apparaître à la toute fin, lorsqu'on lui posera des questions sur votre relation.

- Oui. Et ?

- Et bien, elle trouve qu'un baiser pourrait appuyer sa campagne bien plus que tout ce que tu pourrais dire.

- Attends je dois l'embrasser ?!, chuchota Emma en se penchant vers la rousse.

- Tout à fait. Tu dis que tu la soutiens et tu lui roules un patin » résuma Zelena avec un sourire narquois.

Emma essaya de la retenir mais la rousse partit avec empressement. Le rouge lui monta aux joues : elle était déjà embarrassée de devoir participer à cette mascarade politique, maintenant il fallait qu'elle embrasse Regina... L'embrasser n'était pas déplaisant en soi mais c'était le contexte qui l'était.

La blonde entra sur scène d'une démarche incertaine. La brune lui jeta quelques coups d'oeil qu'elle espérait discrets, tout en haussant les sourcils dans le but de l'interroger sur la raison de sa présence si tôt sur scène. Se faisant, elle essayant de ne pas perdre le fil de la question qui lui était posée.

Emma arriva à sa hauteur prit la visage de la future Mairesse et l'embrassa. Le baiser était chaste et éphémère mais il laissa une empreinte bien plus éternelle sur ses lèvres. La brune continua de fixer Emma, ne sachant que dire ou que faire.

Elle sentit quelque chose se glisser dans sa main alors elle supposa que la Shérif avait dû la prendre dans la sienne. Emma, d'une voix déterminée que le trac rendait légèrement tremblante, expliqua que sa compagne avait tout son soutien dans cette campagne électorale. Regina bafouilla quelques mots afin de mettre fin à tout ceci et entraina Emma dans les coulisses.

Zelena pouffait de rire, fière de son tour. Jamais elle n'aurait pensé qu'Emma oserait. Jamais. La blonde vira au rouge pivoine en apprenant la supercherie mais ce n'était rien comparé au teint rougeoyant qui avait coloré le teint halé de Regina.

« On dirait deux belles pommes d'amour » gloussa Zelena.

* * *

><p>Regina repassait chez Emma afin de reprendre la manuel que sa fille avait oublié. Elle était étourdie récemment... La brune entra sans se donner la peine de frapper. Elle referma la porte doucement voyant qu'Emma était au téléphone.<p>

« Attends deux secondes, Regina est là. Oui...oui. » murmura-t-elle au combiné.

Regina lui expliqua brièvement ce qu'elle venait chercher. En sortant de la chambre d'Henry, elle se souvint d'une chose et Emma remit son appel en attente pour pouvoir l'écouter :

- « J'ai croisé ta mère en montant. J'ai cru qu'elle allait me fusiller du regard.

- Regina, tu es gé-ni-ale, s'écria la blonde.

- Et pourquoi donc ?

- Une fusillade, c'est exactement ce que je cherchais.

- Tu veux donner une arme à ta mère ? Trop charmant. »

Emma sourit et ne se donna pas la peine de lui répondre directement. Elle remit le téléphone contre son oreille et lança avec enthousiasme :

« J'ai trouvé ! On va faire un paintball. T'es libre quand ? …. C'est génial. Je t'aime. Bisous.»

* * *

><p>Les enfants étaient tout excités à l'idée de jouer. On leur avaient expliqué les règles calmement.<p>

Le père d'Emma, grand enfant qu'il était, était impatient de se lancer dans la partie. Mary Margaret n'était venue que pour avoir le privilège immense de se donner la peine d'inviter Neal. Nul besoin de dire qu'Emma avait vivement exprimé son mécontentement.

Cora était présente. Il faut dire que sa fille avait mentionnée « côte de popularité » et « couverture médiatique » dans ses arguments. Si Henry Senior avait de loin préféré aller au golf et « s'éloigner le plus possible de ce lieu de conflits inévitables », Zelena s'était empressée de donner son accord pour venir.

Il y avait une nouvelle tête qui ressemblait étrangement à Emma. Regina devait l'observer avec un peu trop d'insistance peut-être car il délaissa sa conversation avec les Swan pour lui adresser la parole.

- « Bonjour, je suis James, le frère d'Emma. Elle vous a déjà parlé de moi ?

- Hélas, je crains que non, répondit poliment Regina en lui serrant la main.

- En même temps qui voudrait se vanter de cette tête d'oeuf ? » intervint la blonde.

Elle continua de se chamailler avec son frère tout en prenant place aux côtés de Regina. Sans doute pour que James lui lâche la main mais rien n'est certain.

- « Maintenant, si t'as fini de la draguer, _baby bro_, on va faire les équipes.

- J'espère qu'on sera l'un contre l'autre. Je vais te détruire, gronda son frère avec humour.

- Tu vas mordre la poussière... murmura doucement Emma. Allez tout le monde ! On va tirer les jetons. » lança-t-elle d'une voix forte.

Tous piochèrent une pièce de plastique dans un petit sac noir. Ils gardèrent le poing fermé et quand Emma en donna l'ordre tous l'ouvrir. Les dés étaient jetés, les équipes étaient formées.

Dans l'équipe noire, Lucie se vit rejoindre par Henry, Emma, Regina et Zelena. L'équipe blanche était bien plus amusante à l'oeil puisqu'elle était constituée de Mary-Margaret, de David, de Neal, du frère d'Emma et de Cora.

* * *

><p>Après avoir enfilés les larges combinaisons, tous les joueurs se cachèrent. Le coup d'envoi fut donné. Les enfants mirent en embuscade le pauvre David qui fut rejoint et soutenu par son fils. James surgit de derrière un mur, poussa un cri pour faire fuir la marmaille et pendant qu'ils détallaient pour se cacher, il leur tira deux balles de peintures.<p>

Emma s'amusa dans un duel contre son frère afin de venger les pauvres enfants. Cependant après avoir pris en chasse James, elle le perdit. Son frère avait toujours été habile à ce genre de jeux. Elle fut soudain plaquée contre le mur et retint sa respiration.

« Un baiser ou la vie ? »

Elle étouffa un soupir d'exaspération. Neal était d'un ridicule quand il décidait de s'y mettre.

- « Tu peux m'embrasser ici, à l'abri des regards, tenta-t-il encore avec humour.

- Comme si j'en avais envie. »

Une silhouette noire chargea son arme. Elle verrouilla la cible. La boule de peinture partit dans un petit bruit aisément reconnaissable. Vu la courte distance, Neal repartirait avec un beau bleu au postérieur. Il se retourna vers son agresseur, le regard douloureux :

« Ca va pas de tirer de si près ?! »

Cependant la silhouette n'avait pas baissée son arme. Elle ajusta une nouvelle fois son pistolet et tira. La boule de peinture heurta avec violence le haut de son casque, éclaboussant quelque peu son masque. Il essaya de l'essuyer mais ne parvint qu'à se rendre plus aveugle en l'étalant.

Emma sentit quelqu'un lui prendre la main et elle se laissa entrainer. Elle reconnut sans peine les cheveux bruns du tireur avisé.

- « Comment tu l'as anéanti ! C'était trop classe. Il va repartir avec un bleu au cul et une commotion cérébrale, rit-elle.

- Tu exagères, sourit Regina. Moi qui pensait que le tir à l'arc me servirait que très peu...

- Ah c'est sûr. Tu viens de trouver ta vocation. »

Elles s'accroupirent quelques instants, dos à un objet du décors. Elles firent le bilan des attaques, des défaites essuyées. Puis elles entendirent des chamailleries juste derrière elle.

- « _Ma_ fille ? C'est la vôtre qui l'a trainée dans cette déchéance !

- Attendez vous avez vu la vôtre ?, ragea Cora. La mienne au moins elle a pas développé une aversion contre les jupes !

- Votre fille a eut une enfant toute seule, se défendit Mary Margaret. Elle doit...

- Je vous interdis de parler de ma petite-fille !, la coupa-t-elle. Je ne veux rien entendre de la part de quelqu'un qui soutient son enfoiré d'ex-gendre ! »

Emma et Regina risquèrent un œil. Leurs mères s'étaient affranchies des règles du paintball et se visaient mutuellement, indifférentes à la douleur potentielle provoquée par les balles de peinture. Il était amusant de les voir se battre ainsi et étrange de constater que Cora était contre Neal.

« Ta mère est toujours tordue. Mais si elle aime pas Neal alors je l'aime bien un peu » souffla la blonde à l'oreille de Regina.

Zelena s'assit brusquement aux côtés d'Emma, la bousculant de manière effrontée. Elle était essoufflée mais affichait comme à son habitude un large sourire.

« J'ai lapidé James au passage mais il m'a bien eu aussi le bougre... J'ai pas vu ton père, Emma. Neal s'est fait prendre d'assaut par Lucie et Henry. Il a de la peinture sur son casque. Il voit rien, il est fichu. Amen » conclut-elle en faisant un signe de croix.

En voyant sa sœur elle ne put s'empêcher de lancer :

- « Nous sommes en temps de guerre et toi tu batifoles... joli mentalité, _sis_, comme toujours.

- Je ne batifoles pas pour ta gouverne, répliqua la brune en se penchant sur Emma afin de se rapprocher de sa sœur. On était en train de regarder Maman se battre contre la mère d'Emma. Et crois-moi _ça_ c'est une guerre. »

Zelena jeta un coup d'oeil. Effectivement l'échange entre Mary Margaret et Cora était animé. Elles avaient délaissé leurs pistolets à présent pour se faire face et se défiaient à mains nues.

« Bon, les filles, fit Zelena en regardant sa montre. Il reste trois minutes. Je peux tenir la chandelle entre vous deux... ou alors on lapide nos mères qui sont justes derrière et on gagne. »

Les deux femmes hochèrent la tête. Regina fit un décompte et à trois, toutes se levèrent et tirèrent à vue. Leurs mères le leur reprocheraient sans doute plus tard mais pour le moment, c'était seulement amusant.

Au départ, Emma avait juste voulu faire quelque chose avec son frère. Finalement, l'idée de ce paintball en famille s'était révélée bien plus amusant qu'un diner au restaurant ou qu'un film, et elle s'en félicitait intérieurement.

* * *

><p>Ce soir annonçait le gagnant des élections. Les candidats attendaient le verdict.<p>

Regina n'était pas sereine. Sa mère était complètement stressée mais trépignait d'impatience cependant. Henry Senior discutaient avec les deux enfants. Emma essayait de rassurer la brune depuis la foule. Elle lui adressait de petits signe de la mains et lui soufflait muettement que tout irait bien. Regina acquiesçait tout en tortillant ses mains.

Après quelques minutes insoutenables d'attente, il apparut que Regina avait gagné avec 59% des voix. Emma vit ses épaules s'affaisser légèrement, signe qu'elle relâchait enfin la pression. Cora peinait à dissimuler l'euphorie qui envahissait ses veines, car, après tout,il s'agissait peut-être plus de sa victoire que de celle de Regina.

« Je suis fière de toi, ma fille ».

Voilà ce que lui souffla sa mère alors qu'elle la serrait dans ses bras. La brune lui rendit son étreinte car elle n'avait aspiré à la victoire que dans ce but. Sa mère se recula et lui prit la main.

Le bruit des feux d'artifices raisonnait aux tympans de l'assistance. Les fusées explosaient et fleurissaient le temps d'éblouir les yeux avant de se faner et sombrer dans la nuit. La fréquence du bruit s'accéléra, ils éblouissaient la nuit plus vivement, ravissaient les spectateurs au plus haut point.

« Quelle belle victoire » cria presque Zelena pour couvrir le bruit des feux et de la foule. Emma pencha vaguement la tête pour lui répondre mais son regard ne quitta jamais la femme victorieuse de cette élection.

« Oui c'est magnifique », murmura-t-elle doucement.

Zelena voyait bien où demeurait le regard de la blonde et à cet instant, elle ne savait si Emma parlait de la victoire ou de sa sœur.

* * *

><p>Cora commençait à induire l'idée de rupture dans la tête de sa fille. Regina maintenait que son élection était trop récente pour que le point de scission soit envisageable. Ne risquait-on pas de découvrir le pot au roses et de remettre toute sa prestation en question ?<p>

Cora maugréait dans son coin et se contentait d'une remarque acerbe. Elle savait que sa fille avait raison et pour une fois, elle était forcée de l'admettre.

* * *

><p>Elles étaient toutes deux confortablement assises sur le canapé. Du moins, Regina était assise et Emma était vautrée. Elle avait allongé ses jambes sur celles de Regina. Cette dernière tortillait distraitement une boucle dorée entre ses doigts.<p>

Elles suivaient le film avec intérêt. La brune avait insisté pour qu'Emma regarde _La Belle et la Bête_ de Cocteau argumentant que cette version était meilleure que le dessin animé et largement supérieur au récent remake.

Le film en noir et blanc défilait et la blonde s'amusait de ces jeux d'acteurs dont on avait grossi le trait des émotions. Alors que la belle à l'écran disait ne pouvoir retourner ses sentiments à la bête du château, Emma ne put résister et l'imita.

« _Non la bête ! Je ne saurais être à vous ! _» lança-t-elle d'un ton théâtralement tragique. Elle plaça le revers de sa main devant ses yeux et tendit l'autre vers Regina.

« Prends ma main » souffla-t-elle.

Regina roula des yeux et s'exécuta.

- « _Non la bête_ !, relança Emma en retenant un rire. _Votre laideur est telle que je vous somme de disparaître à ma vue !_

- Tu es ridicule.

- C'est ce film qui l'est. C'est surjoué.

- C'est désuet mais l'histoire est belle.

- Belle ? C'est ni plus ni moins que le syndrome de Stockholm !

- C'est une histoire d'acceptation de l'autre, défendit Regina avec ferveur. Il s'agit de voir la beauté au-delà de la laideur.. Tu te pâmes devant _La Belle au Bois Dormant, Maleficent _et_ Coup de Foudre à Nothing Hill_ qui sont encore plus niais que celui-ci.

- Donc tu admets que c'est niais, conclut Emma avec un sourire.

- C'est niaisement romantique, se rattrapa-t-elle.

- En parlant de ça... »

Emma était en train de suggérer une sortie quand des bruits de pas se firent entendre sur le parquet. Visiblement, il y avait de l'agitation du côté des enfants. La blonde se redressa et passa la tête par dessus le dossier du canapé.

Ils couraient autour de la table. Henry semblait avoir pris Lucie en chasse pour une obscure raison.

- « Rends-moi ça !

- Je veux savoir qui c'est..., exigea la jeune fille en brandissant un bout de papier.

- Tu fais chier Lucie !

- Henry !, le réprimanda sa mère, quoique elle aussi intriguée.

- C'est Grâce ?, demanda la fille de Regina.

- Non ! C'est personne !

_- Personne_ a une jolie écriture... Ton prénom est écrit avec tellement d'amouuuuur. »

Emma commençait à comprendre le litige. Elle se leva et s'avança vers Lucie. Celle-ci s'attendait à se faire réprimander par la mère d'Henry. Emma se pencha vers elle.

- « Alors c'est qui cette fille ?, demanda-t-elle.

- Maman ! » s'insurgea son fils.

Un grand sourire naquit sur le visage des deux complices. Lucie confessa à la blonde la liste des filles potentielles. Elles s'attardèrent sur une certaine Lily dont Emma se souvenait vaguement.

- « C'est celle qui fait de la danse ?, demanda-t-elle les yeux brillants.

- Emma, arrête. »

Regina avait rejoint Henry et avait posé une main apaisante sur son épaule. Le garçon semblait au bord de la grande crise de nerfs, ou de larmes. Regina n'aurait su le dire. Même si voir sa pas-si-factice petite amie faire une alliance avec sa fille la faisait sourire, elle se sentait plus attristée pour le garçon. Elle prit le papier des mains de sa fille qui se tut soudainement et se rapprocha d'Emma. Regina rendit le papier à Henry qui le fourra dans la poche de son jean.

« Il était temps que Regina arrive, fit-il en jetant un regard noir à sa mère. On a enfin une vraie adulte à la maison. »

La brune pouffa et lui ébouriffa les cheveux. Emma, dans un élan de maturité caractéristique s'empara de quelque chose sur la canapé.

Elle envoya un coussin dans la tête de son fils, prouvant que ses propos étaient fondés. Une gentille bataille s'ensuivit. Et si l'appartement finit par en pâtir, les deux femmes trouvèrent dans l'enfant de l'autre, un allié, un ami, un enfant inespéré.

* * *

><p>Regina avait tenu à les emmener dans une grande salle de jeux qu'Emma ne connaissait pas. Elle lui confia qu'elle y venait avec Lucie pour se détendre. La fille prit Henry par le poignet et l'emmena vers « une machine de simulation de vol trop bien » selon elle.<p>

La brune essaya d'emmener la Shérif près d'une machine qu'elle affectionnait particulièrement. La blonde plissa les yeux devant les flèches colorées au sol qui s'allumaient selon la musique.

- « C'est le DDR

- Le quoi ?

- Le Dance Dance Revolution. Tu appuies sur les flèches selon ce qui défile à l'écran. »

Emma s'était dit que ce serait simple mais dans les faits ce n'était pas si évident. Regina avait retiré ses talons afin de jouer plus à son aise. La blonde se tenait péniblement à la barre située derrière elle afin de se concentrer uniquement sur les flèches lumineuses. Elle perdait souvent le rythme. Elle jetait quelques coups d'oeil à Regina.

Si la blonde avait perdu le fil de la musique. Regina était le maestro. Elle semblait connaître la chanson sur le bout des doigts, ou peut-être le bout des orteils, au vu du jeu. Elle tournait parfois sur elle-même afin d'appuyer sur les quatre flèches tout en étant en mouvement. Emma avait du mal à appuyer dessus en rythme et la brune se permettait un élan artistique dans sa prestation. Elle remarqua aussi que Regina tirait légèrement la langue sous l'effet de la concentration.

- « Emma ! Joue ! On va faire un score médiocre !

- Va-y, dis que je suis nulle.

- La nullité du débutant » sourit Regina.

- La Shérif se remit à jouer mais le score ne grimpa que très peu.

- Après la partie, la Mairesse, essoufflée, passa machinalement un bras autour de celui de sa petite amie et elles cherchèrent leurs enfants dans cette grande salle de jeu.

Ils étaient en train de faire une course de moto. Ils se penchaient sur leur véhicule afin de tourner dans telle ou telle direction. Le joueur de Lucie tomba plusieurs fois et Henry lui donna des conseils pour ne pas retomber et perdre d'avantage de places dans le classement. Parfois ils sortaient du circuit, empruntant un pseudo « passage secret » afin de doubler les concurrents de la machine.

Lucie voulut faire tester à Emma un jeu de tir. Ce jeu était plus dans ses cordes qui pouvait mettre à profit sa formation. La jeune fille s'émerveillait avec quelle facilité, la blonde arrivait à viser et abattre les zombies qui se dressaient sur leur route. Elles battirent même le meilleur score, sous le regard de quelques personnes qui attendaient de jouer.

Henry découvrit lui-aussi la passion insoupçonnée de Regina pour le DDR. La brune le complimentait, lui confiant qu'il était bien meilleur que sa mère. Elle appuyait parfois sur une flèche de sa plateforme quand le garçon était trop débordé par l'assaut sans fin des flèches lumineuses.

La fille de Regina était heureuse de cette complicité avec Emma. La fils de la blonde était rassuré d'être apprécié de Regina. Les liens se tissaient doucement entre les quatre membres de cette famille atypique...

* * *

><p>Regina avait eu un peu de retard. Elle avait été ralenti par Zelena et ses questions sur son rendez-vous. « Un rendez-vous <em>d'affaire<em> » avait répété la brune à plusieurs reprises. Elle arriva donc au restaurant et se fit guider par un serveur jusqu'à ladite table.

S'y trouvait déjà un homme attablé. Elle lui tendit sa main pour serrer la sienne. L'inconnu lui prit doucement la main et la porta à sa bouche pour l'effleurer de ses lèvres. Elle fut surprise par cette attention désuète et prit place en face de lui, tandis qu'il la regardait, un discret sourire au coin des lèvres.

- « Je suis Regina Mills, l'actuelle Mairesse de la ville.

- … et directrice du groupe Mills, compléta l'homme.

- Tout ce que je sais de vous, c'est que vous êtes un homme puissant...selon ma mère, ajouta-t-elle.

- Je suis le propriétaire d'un large domaine viticole. Je m'appelle Robin de Locksley et je suis très heureux de faire votre connaissance. »

* * *

><p><strong>Notes :<strong>

**Je me suis éclatée à écrire la partie de paintball. Et vous, qu'en avez-vous pensé ?**

**J'aime beaucoup **_La Belle et la Bête_** de Cocteau mais j'avoue aimer me moquer. Pour le coup, c'est très inspiré d'une conversation avec une amie.**

**La partie de DDR est inspirée de la scène similaire dans **_Imagine me & you_**.**

**Chloé est un prénom super pour Tink mais l'idée n'est pas de moi. Ce prénom apparaît pour Tink dans la fanfictions **_Des Séparations Douloureuses _**de **Ocilia**.**

**Tink est comédienne pour faire référence à **_Peter Pan_** qui est originellement porté sur la scène du théâtre.**

**En fait, ça fera quand même un peu plus que 30 000 mots... pas 50 000 non plus mais un chouilla plus. Donc n'ayez pas peur, on approche de la fin.**

**Des spéculations sur notre poto Robin ? La suite mercredi. Bisous !**


	10. Chapter 10

**Merci infiniment pour vos messages. Je vois que personne ne porte Robin dans son cœur... Quelle déception... ****ironie**

**Je suis émue : j'ai reçu ma première menace de mort. Je suis donc sur le pied de guerre... parce qu'une odeur de forêt plane sur les prochains chapitres...**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p>Robin s'avérait charmant. Il avait amené un bouteille de vin de sa réserve personnelle. C'était, pour son palais aiguisé, le meilleur vin qu'il pouvait mettre à disposition. Il appela un serveur qui ôta le bouchon de liège. Il tint à servir Regina.<p>

Celle-ci fit doucement tournoyer le liquide dans son verre en cristal. Le vin était d'un pourpre soutenu. Il s'en dégageait d'agréables parfums.

La Mairesse y trempa ses lèvres. Elle en prit une gorgée et laissa le liquide dévoiler sa saveur. Elle acquiesça et le serveur disparut pour les laisser seuls.

« C'est un vin très distingué. Il est très agréable au palais. »

Robin la remercia pour ce compliment. Il lui dévoila la bouteille. Une étiquette habillait la bouteille de verre : « Château de Locksley ». Le nom du vin était surmonté par l'esquisse d'un château.

- « C'est un vin qui provient de mon premier vignoble.

- Il ne faut pas le gâcher en l'associant avec n'importe quel plat.

- Je vous laisse faire le choix des alliances dans ce cas » sourit Robin.

Regina commanda alors les plats.

Ils parlèrent ensuite affaire. Il voulait mettre à disposition son vin pour les restaurants Mills, souhaitant bénéficier d'une visibilité dans le show télévisé et l'exclusivité pour tout approvisionnement viticole. Naturellement, le prix serait préférenciel. Les restaurants Mills bénéficieront du cachet de Locksley qui est une marque de renom. Le partenariat était gagnant pour l'un comme pour l'autre.

* * *

><p>Regina avait quelque peu négligé son jardin au cours de ces derniers temps. La réouverture de son restaurant dévoré par les flammes et la prise des fonctions de maire avaient monopolisé son temps et elle n'avait pu s'octroyer le loisir que représente pour elle le jardinage.<p>

Elle demanda de l'aide à sa sœur et à Chloé revenue quelques temps sur Boston. Zelena s'était bien gardée de dire Regina qu'elle s'était permise d'inviter sa chère amie Emma.

Ainsi, elle fut surprise de trouver la Shérif sur le pas de sa porte en ce doux samedi après-midi, accompagnée par Henry et leur chienne.

Il faisait beau et plutôt chaud pour la saison. Les buis furent taillés minutieusement, les rosiers eurent les branches coupées mais c'était pour mieux repousser et fleurir l'année prochaine. Emma ramassait et mettait toute la végétation dans un grand sac.

Une voiture noir aux vitres teintées se gara devant le manoir. Regina reconnut avec surprise Robin.

- « Cora a dit que vous auriez sans doute besoin d'aide alors je suis venu.

- Vous n'auriez pas dû.

- On ne peux rien refuser à votre mère, répondit Robin.

- Ah ta mère nous a envoyé un homme à tout faire ? C'est trop sympa. »

Emma arriva, retira un gant et tendit une main pour saluer Robin. Celui-ci serra la main tendue.

- « Je suis pas un employé. Mes parents sont de vieux amis de la famille Mills. Cora m'a demandé un service et me voilà.

- Mmmmh, fit vaguement Emma.

- C'est Robin de Locksley, dit Regina en devançant le brun. Il est viticulteur. J'ai eu un rendez-vous avec lui afin de convenir des termes du contrat. Je t'en avais parlé.

- Ah c'est vrai. Enchanté. Je suis..., hésita brièvement la blonde, Emma, la copine de Regina.

- Enchanté de même. »

Robin de porta volontaire pour tondre la pelouse et Zelena prit soin de le guider vers son amie la tondeuse. Emma s'apprêtait à parler quand la brune reçut un appel.

« Oui Maman. Oui. Il est là. Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu l'a contraint à venir... »

La blonde écoutait attentivement la rumeur de la voix de Cora.

- « Je ne t'ai pas appelée tout de suite parce j'étais occupée, argua Regina au combiné.

- CA VA Y A PAS LE _FEU_ ! » cria Emma à Cora.

La mère de Regina se braqua devant cette juste attaque à son encontre. Emma tentait de lancer d'autres expressions en rapport avec le feu et la brune s'évertuait à conserver une distance décente entre sa petite-amie factice et son téléphone. Elle la repoussa gentiment de la main. Se faisant elle essayait de temporiser sa mère tout en dissimulant presque vainement le rire qui transparaissait dans le ton de sa voix. Elle raccrocha quelques instants plus tard, soulagée du poids de la pression matriarcale.

- « Donc c'est lui le poivrot..., murmura Emma en ricanant.

- C'est un viticulteur pas un alcoolique.

- On bosse dans le domaine qu'on aime. J'aime arrêter les criminels, je suis flic. Tu aimes cuisiner, tu as un resto. Il est poivrot, il fait du vin.

- Tu es impossible. Je vais voir Chloé. J'ai peur qu'elle rase tout si je la laisse trop longtemps avec le sécateur. Et toi, va bosser, Shérif. » ordonna-t-elle doucement en poussant son épaule.

Regina rassemblait les sacs remplis d'herbe. Ses vêtements noirs étaient parsemés de paillettes vertes ce qui lui donnaient des airs de tenue de camouflage atypique.

Les enfants donnaient un bain au chien dans une petite piscine gonflable prévue à cet effet. La chienne, d'abord récalcitrante, pataugea gaiement dans l'eau, sans doute se rappelait-elle sa baignade dans le parc quelques mois plus tôt. Mais la chienne a l'âme et une capacité d'attention semblable à celle d'un jeune enfant. L'animal se lasse vite. Aussitôt lassé, aussitôt envolé. La chienne courait à toutes pattes dans le jardin, les bruns d'herbes coupés se collant à son corps propre et mouillé. Lucie et Henry étaient trop occupés à rire pour se lancer dans une course poursuite.

Elle essaya de chiper le sécateur près de Regina, les gants de Chloé. Elle aboya au passage après Zelena qui fit mine de lui courir après. Ceci rendit conforta la chienne dans son jeu euphorique dont elle était la seule à connaître les règles. Elle se mit à décrire des cercles dans le jardin, courant la langue pendante.

Robin était accroupi et étalant du terreau dans le parterre de fleurs. De dos, il ne put se préparer à l'assaut du monstre fou et tacheté. La chienne aboya et sauta dans son dos. L'homme finit la tête la première dans les fleurs au milles senteurs, mais pas que. L'engrais qu'il s'appliquait à mettre n'était peut-être pas aussi plaisant que l'odeur des fleurs qu'il aidait à faire pousser.

Il se releva vivement, et essuya son visage d'un geste rageur. Il bougonna contre la chienne qui s'évertuait à lui tourner autour, croyant avoir trouvé un compagnon de jeu. Regina accourut et s'excusa. Elle essaya d'épousseter les mottes de terre qui demeuraient sur les vêtements de Robin et celui-ci se laissa faire de bonne grâce.

- « Attendez. Venez. Mon père a toujours quelques vieux habits ici.

- Oui j'espère bien ne pas avoir à porter un de vos tailleurs... aussi plaisants soient-ils sur vous. »

La rousse observait la scène et plissa les yeux. Robin arborait un sourire en coin tandis qu'il parlait avec Regina. Ils bavardaient gentiment et la rousse voyait sa sœur amusée et gênée par cet incident.

Zelena vint voir la blonde qui taillait le dernier buis, essayant de parfaire l'arrondi de l'arbuste.

« Regina aimerait que tu coupes cette branche de son pommier »

Emma délaissa son sécateur pour brandir une arme de plus grosse envergure. Elle mit un casque sur ses oreilles afin de se protéger du bruit et elle lança la tronçonneuse. Elle approcha la lame de la branche du pommier. Elle dut y mettre un peu de bon cœur et de force mais la lame arriva à ses fins. L'arbre perdit un membre qui tomba lourdement sur le sol.

« Bordel, qu'est-ce que tu crois être en train de faire ?! »

Malgré son casque anti-bruit et le son infernal de la tronçonneuse, Emma avait clairement entendu la voix pleine de rage de Regina. Dans la panique, elle éteignit la machine et la jeta derrière elle dans l'espoir de camoufler ce qu'elle pensait être une effroyable bêtise. Elle essaya de bredouiller une quelconque excuse mais ne parvint qu'à sortir un discours incohérent.

Une tête rousse se pencha par la fenêtre et rit, toute à son bonheur. Regina leva la tête vers la fauteuse de troubles. De rage elle tapa du talon mais ceci ne produit aucun son sur le sol meuble. Zelena partit afin de se dérober aux foudres de sa sœur qui commençaient à faire rage.

« Zelena ! Reviens ici tout de suite ! »

Tandis que Regina partait se venger sur sa sœur, Chloé s'approcha d'Emma qui elle n'avait pas bougé d'un iota. Elle posa la main sur l'épaule de la Shérif.

« Toutes mes condoléances. Tu as touché le sacré saint des pommiers, je donne pas chair de ta peau, chérie. »

Elle partit en riant et Emma espéra que Regina dirigerait toute sa colère contre sa sœur et qu'elle ne payerait pas le prix de sa naïveté et de son crime.

* * *

><p>Henry avait assisté à la scène. Il était complètement désabusé. Ils avaient travaillé d'arrache-pied pour en arriver là et ce stupide incident menaçait de tout ruiner.<p>

- « Parfois je me demande sérieusement si ta tante est AVEC nous ou CONTRE nous.

- Elle est avec nous, répondit simplement Lucie.

- Comment tu le sais ?

- Elle le sait depuis que je lui ai demandé de m'acheter les branche de gui. Elle a trouvé ça louche. Mais elle a découvert qu'on visait Emma que plus tard, compléta-t-elle en voyant le regard d'Henry.

- Et elle a dit quoi ?

- ''_Monkey_, c'est une super idée''. »

* * *

><p>L'hypocrisie de la situation atteignait des sommets.<p>

Emma se justifiait en disant qu'elles continuaient pour que la carrière de Regina garde le vent en poupe et la brune, de son côté, prétendait faire cela pour garder Neal éloigné d'Emma et accessoirement peut-être aussi s'octroyer le petit plaisir de taquiner la mère de la blonde.

Ruby poussait Emma Zelena poussait sa sœur mais aucune des deux ne voulaient bouger. Elles se plaisaient dans ce silence, dans ce mensonge qui laissait leurs rêves vivre et prendre formes. L'ambiguïté de la situation, la confusion de leurs sentiments leur permettaient certaines libertés. Elles étaient plus que des amies, presque des amantes et déjà un couple aux yeux de tous. Elles avaient le plaisir de leurs moments de partage et repoussaient au loin toutes les questions que tout ceci soulevait.

* * *

><p>- « Henry je te laisse. Je viendrais te récupérer à la fin de l'entraînement.<p>

- Tu pars ?, s'étonna Regina.

- Maman va acheter un canapé. Le nôtre est foutu.

- Pourquoi ?, demanda Lucie.

- La chienne a vu un papillon de nuit se poser sur le canapé. Elle a cru qu'il était caché dans les coussins et elle s'est vengée sur le canapé. Je vais aller en chercher un autre. Y a un vendeur de meubles pas loin » expliqua la blonde.

Elle allait partir quand Henry intervint : « Regina. Tu pourrais pas y aller aussi ? Maman a très mauvais goûts ».

Lucie lança un regard amusé au garçon. C'était finement joué.

Emma bafouilla quelques mots visant à préciser à Regina qu'elle n'était pas obligée de venir si elle ne le souhaitait pas. Regina passa une main dans ses cheveux, vaguement gênée. Finalement Lucie mît fin à cet échange stérile et poussa sa mère à accompagner celle d'Henry.

Les deux mères partirent donc ensemble et ne virent pas leurs enfants se frapper dans les mains en signe de victoire.

* * *

><p>Regina dut s'accommoder des transports en commun, Emma s'étant vivement opposée à la voiture "parce que en métro c est plus simple et plus rapide".<p>

« Peut-être mais certainement pas plus hygiénique » songea la brune en grimaçant. Elle préférait ne pas songer à la provenance de ces effluves peu ragoûtantes.

Arrivées au fameux vendeur de meubles, Regina lui en demanda la raison. Après tout il aurait été beaucoup plus simple de commander un canapé sur internet...

« Parce que c'est plus drôle » se justifia mystérieusement la blonde.

* * *

><p>Elles déambulaient au milieu des canapés de tissus et de cuirs. Emma semblait attendre quelque chose mais la brune ne savait de quoi il pouvait s'agir.<p>

Un vendeur tout pimpant vint à leur rencontre. Il commença son discours marketing auquel Regina ne prêta qu une vague attention.

« Ma grand-mère est décédée. Elle a rendu son dernier souffle sur son canapé en cuir alors je veux claquer son héritage pour un autre. »

Le vendeur resta bouche bée et la brune se tourna avec effarement vers la Shérif. Elle allait lui demander des explications quand elle remarqua un fin rictus. Emma se moquait du vendeur. Ce dernier, prit au dépourvu prétexta aller chercher un catalogue pour se dérober.

Emma rit et s'expliqua enfin : « C'est tellement drôle ! Tu trouves pas ? Viens on va en embêter un autre. »

Elle la prit par la main et l'entraina un peu plus loin. La blonde demanda à Regina de bien vouloir lui prêter son gilet. Cette dernière s'exécuta et vit son gilet finir roulé en boule sous le haut d'Emma. Elles ne durent pas attendre bien longtemps avant de se faire accoster par un autre vendeur. La Shérif renouvela son histoire.

- « Je suis enceinte et nous voulons acheter un nouveau canapé.

- C'est fantastique, s'enthousiasma le vendeur. Moi aussi ma femme a accouché il y a peu de temps. Puisque c'est vous je vous fais une réduction sur le canapé de votre choix... »

Emma passa un bras autour de la taille de Regina, l'autre étant resté sur son ventre dans une expression maternelle.

- « ...à vous et Madame, finit le vendeur.

- A mais elle c'est ma maîtresse. On veut un canapé assez grand pour baiser dessus.»

Regina haussa les sourcils en une expression outrée. Elle rougit furieusement devant ce rôle ingrat qui lui était soudainement attribué. Elle allait répliquer mais Emma fut plus rapide.

Le vendeur prétexta être appelé par d'autres clients un peu plus loin et les abandonna là « afin de les laisser réfléchir ». La blonde saisit la main de Regina et l'invita à faire quelques pas rapides pour investir un autre rayon.

- « Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu as osé dire une chose pareille !, chuchota la brune dont les joues avaient prises une teinte rouge.

- Oh c'était marrant...

- Tu as dit que j'étais "l'autre femme"! C'est écœurant.

- Allez viens on va en voir un autre.

- As-tu seulement vraiment l'intention d'acheter un foutu canapé ?, demanda Regina en croisant les bras.

- Bah oui, répondit l'intéressée du tac au tac. Je sais déjà lequel prendre mais je veux juste m'amuser un peu.

- L'entraînement va bientôt finir... Il faut encore rentrer. Je ne veux pas qu'on soit en retard pour récupérer les enfants...

- Oui oui... Chériiie, répondit la blonde avec moquerie. Encore une fois et j'achète le canapé. »

La brune roula des yeux mais se laissa convaincre pour le plus grand plaisir de l'acheteuse.

Même jeu. Emma regarde amoureusement un canapé de cuir, une main caressant son ventre qui avait subitement pris du volume.

Un vendeur vint à leur rencontre. Nouveau discours marketing débordant de mensonges.

« Toutes mes félicitations pour le bébé. »

Elle eut tout à coup une idée. Un sourire carnassier se peignit sur son visage.

- « Oh non. Ma femme est tout simplement grosse, expliqua platement Regina faisant sourire la blonde.

- Oh je... Je suis.., bafouilla le vendeur.

- Tu dis toujours que je suis grosse, se plaignit avec justesse la blonde qui s'assit sur le canapé.

- C'est la bière, souffla la brune au vendeur devenu soudain muet.

- Ce n'est pas...enfin..., bafouilla-t-il encore.

- Je suis laiiiide, pleura Emma en se prenant le visage dans les mains pour camoufler un rire.

- Elle gonfle comme un ballon, continua la brune. On a dû acheter un lit plus grand... Maintenant c'est le canapé. On souhaite en avoir un... Résistant. Il faut dire qu'on dirait une baleine de train de s'échouer sur la plage quand elle s'assoit.

- Elle dit que je suis une baleiiiine » sanglota la blonde dans un souffle en adressant un regard remplit de larmes au vendeur.

Ce dernier disparut soudainement et les deux femmes éclatèrent de rire. La situation était d'autant plus drôle qu'elle s'en étaient abstenues durant toutes la durée de cette scène mémorable.

Mais toute bonne chose a une fin. Il fallait retourner chercher les enfants. Emma acheta son canapé et repartir gaiment du vendeur de meubles, son bras autour de celui de la brune. Le trajet du retour fut plus heureux que l'aller. Trop occupées à se remémorer les têtes des vendeurs, elles firent abstraction de tous les aspects négatifs que peuvent contenir les transports en commun.

* * *

><p>La brune se pinçait l'arrête du nez. Ce travail était vraiment chronophage. Elle gérait péniblement la gestion de son entreprise et avait, en conséquence, nommé une directeur. Cependant, elle ne pouvait déléguer son travail de Maire.<p>

On toqua à sa porte et elle soupira de nouveau afin de s'accorder un dernier moment de détente avant son prochain rendez-vous.

Une personne franchit la porte et elle eut du mal à cacher sa joie et son soulagement en voyant Emma.

« La cavalerie arrive ! Regarde j'ai apporté des vivres. Dans le doute j'ai pris un peu de tout. Tu as wraps, salades, sandwiches... J'ai même pris un hamburger et des frites pour toi au cas où. »

Emma étala les sacs et prit place sur une chaise, juste en face de Regina.

- « Alors comment ça va le boulot ?, demanda-t-elle.

- C'est l'enfer. Je dois prendre connaissance de toutes les modalités administratives pour la fête du 4 juillet.

- C'est dans longtemps encore.

- Mais toute l'organisation doit se faire en amont. Il faut aussi recevoir certaines personnes pour prendre connaissances des nouvelles idées pour cette année... Et je me suis endormie sur un dossier hier... J'ai mal en haut du dos... et de ce fait j'ai pas pu finir de lire le dossier pour la réunion de demain... Je suis exténuée.

- Wow.

- Oui je crois que c'est le mot. »

Regina s'appuya sur son dossier et Emma nota sa raideur.

« Attends, j'avais appris à faire un massage. »

Regina essaya de l'en dissuader, faisant valoir que ça irait mieux le lendemain mais Emma insista et la brune abdiqua. Elle posa ses mains sur les épaules de la brune et commença à faire des gestes circulaires avec ses pouces.

- « Tu me pardonneras si je ferme les yeux deux minutes ?

- Tu seras pardonnée même si tu ronfles. »

Regina sourit et posa ses coudes sur son bureau. Les paupières closes et le visage enveloppé dans ses mains, elle se détendait enfin. Emma était sans doute douée ou alors elle était tellement tendue qu'un rien parvenait à la détendre.

- « Mon dieu... Si tu savais à quel point c'est agréable...

- Tu es donc bien contente que je sois venue.

- Tu n'as pas idée à quel point. »

La Mairesse s'abandonna à son massage. Elle sentit ses muscles se détendre, ses nerfs se relâcher. Les mains de la blonde coururent le long de son dos. Elles passèrent sous le blazer, se glissèrent sous sa chemise. Elle tressaillit en sentant les doigts glacés sur sa peau velouté et déjà brulante. Les mains d'Emma se réchauffèrent à ce contact. Les mains devinrent caresses et esquissèrent des dessins imaginaires sur la chair. La respiration de Regina se fit plus lente et plus profonde. Elle se redressa sur son dossier et sentit le souffle d'Emma, pareil au sien, dans son cou.

La brune arrêta les mains d'Emma qui virevoltaient sur son ventre, s'approchant de sa poitrine.

- « Emma, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- Ca me paraît évident non ?

- Pas ici.

- J'ai fermé ton bureau en entrant. Et je te promets de bien faire attention à ne pas foutre en l'air tes dossiers », souffla-t-elle à son oreille.

Regina sentit ses lèvres goûter la peau de son cou. Les baisers devinrent plus appuyés, plus langoureux. Elle prit soin de lui laisser pleinement explorer sa nuque se ses lèvres. Elle glissa une main dans la crinière dorée d'Emma pour l'inciter à poursuivre ses baisers. Regina la sentit sourire avant de poursuivre ses caresses.

La Shérif fit doucement tourner le fauteuil afin de pouvoir pleinement contempler le visage de Regina. Cette dernière déglutit se sachant que faire. Sa poitrine se soulevait au rythme d'un désir toujours plus grandissant. Emma glissa sa main dans la sienne et y entrelaça leurs doigts. La blonde s'approcha de ses lèvres et sans se faire prier, Regina inclina légèrement la tête.

« Je t'aime » avoua-t-elle dans un soupir avant de presser ses lèvres contre celles de la Shérif.

Regina ferma les yeux et s'abonna à ce baiser déjà fiévreux.

La tête de brune s'affaissa soudainement. Ayant l'impression de tomber, elle fut prise d'un soubresaut, se redressa vivement et regarda Emma. Cette dernière rit de ces yeux vitreux et de cette bouche qu'elle devinait un peu pâteuse.

« Ca va ? Tranquille. On roupille au bureau ? »

Emma rit et croqua un bout dans son hamburger. Regina se passa une main sur le visage. Voyant qu'elle peinait quelque peu à reprendre contact avec la réalité, la Shérif lui expliqua :

- « Je t'ai massée puis tu as gardé la tête dans tes mains. Je t'ai laissée dans ta micro sieste mais en voyant ton air hagard je commence à douter.

- Non tu as bien fait... »

Emma l'observait avec insistance ce qui troubla d'autant plus la brune.

- « Quoi ?

- Je me disais que t'étais vachement rouge. Tu aurais pas la crève des fois ?

- Non. Merci, je vais très bien »déclara-t-elle d'un ton sec.

Emma posa son hamburger et s'essuya les mains avec une serviette. Elle plaça le revers de sa main sur le front de la brune, celui de son autre main sur le sien. La Mairesse roula des yeux, exaspérée.

- « Alors Dr. Swan ? J'attends votre verdict ?

- Attends. Je me concentre.

- C'est pas comme si il y avait des neurones à mobiliser... »

Elle déclara qu'elle n'arrivait pas à estimer si elle avait de la fièvre ou non. Elle se pencha par-dessus le bureau et fit signe à la brune d'approcher. Cette dernière haussa un sourcil, signe de son scepticisme mais se laissa convaincre. La blonde plaça son front contre le sien. Elle le regardait avec aplomb sans ciller. La brune était gênée mais n'en laissa rien paraître.

- « Alors, redemanda Regina.

- Je sais pas trop. Je dirais que tu as un peu de fièvre...

- Et moi je dirais que tu empestes la _junk food_. »

La blonde se recula et se rassit en riant. Elle se tourna sur sa chaise, reposa son dos sur un accoudoir et passa ses jambes par-dessus l'autre.

- « En parlant de nourriture, se souvint la Mairesse. Ma mère nous a invités, Robin de Locksley et moi a un séminaire sur la cuisine.

- C'est chouette ! Le séminaire a l'air intéressant ?

- Oui... Mais ce n'est pas de ça dont je voulais te parler...

- … ?

- Est-ce que tu es d'accord pour que j'y aille ?

- Pourquoi je serais contre ?

- Et bien... L'invitation concerne ma mère, Robin et moi... et comme nous sommes ensemble et que ma mère n'a pas pensé à t'acheter un ticket...

- Je vais pas te pourrir. Tu as le droit de sortir, fit Emma en s'asseyant convenablement. Je vais pas t'ordonner de rester cloitrée entre quatre murs. Mais pourquoi Cora a invité le poivrot ?

- Parce que, commença la brune en souriant à cette appellation, elle croit qu'il pourra se montrer plus généreux envers mon entreprise s'il est en mesure de voir que nous sommes dynamiques et évoluons avec la cuisine de notre époque.

- Ok. Bah va-y. Tu me diras quand est-ce que c'est et je garderais Lucie au besoin. Je dois filer j'ai pas vu l'heure. Puis tu fais ce que tu veux. Mon avis faut _peanuts_. c'est pas comme si on était _vraiment_ ensemble après tout. Et même si je disais non, rien ne pourrait t'empêcher d'y aller. »

Emma se leva et la Mairesse fit de même. Regina fit le tour de son bureau et se retrouva près de la blonde. Elle allait réagir à sa dernière réplique mais Emma l'embrassa doucement sur la joue et partit en coup de vent.

Pourtant la Shérif lui donnait, en des occasions plus nombreuses à présent, un franc baiser sur ses lèvres. Par habitude, par conditionnement... Qui sait ? et vu les propos qu'elle venait de tenir, Regina songea avec une certaine certitude que le seul désir qui existait était sans doute celui qu'elle éprouvait.

* * *

><p>Cora n'était pas venue, prétextant une maladie soudaine à laquelle sa fille n'avait pas cru une seule seconde. Elle s'était donc retrouvée forcée d'y aller avec Robin de Locksley dans un tête à tête improvisée.<p>

Toute à son bonheur de participer à cet atelier culinaire, elle ne remarqua pas les efforts que déployait l'homme à ses côtés. Il rivalisait d'inventivité pour faire valoir sa valeur dans des conversations distrayantes, se pliait de bonne grâce aux codes de la galanterie et de la bienséance. Regina lui répondait par des sourires polis.

La matin, un chef leur dévoila, à Robin Regina et aux autres invités, les secrets de la viande du bœuf de Kobe. Une viande fine et délicate. La brune prit consciencieusement des notes. Cette viande pourrait certainement être ajouté à la carte de son restaurant, moyennant finance. Le chef leur montra également des recettes multiples de makis afin de donner à l'oeil, mille couleurs à contempler avant de contenter les estomacs affamés.

L'après-midi fut entièrement dédié à la pâtisserie. Robin trouva le moyen de rendre fou la machine à pétrir qui s'emballa et jetant de la pâte auprès des invités. La brune ricana de sa détresse et en représailles, il lui colle un peu de pâte sur le visage. Il se fit reprendre par le chef ce qui ne fit qu'ajouter à l'hilarité de la brune.

* * *

><p>Robin la déposa devant son allée. La voiture ronronna et il s'éloigna. Regina était contente quoique épuisée par sa rude journée. Elle remonta le chemin dallé et ouvrit sa porte d'entrée d'un geste.<p>

Le morceau se mit en route et toute la pièce vibra au son d'une musique désuète jouée au clavecin. Elle resta bouche bée devant le spectacle qui s'offrait à elle. Emma arriva, marchant d'un pas lent, la démarche accentuée de manière divinement ridicule. Affublée pour l'occasion d'un costume trois pièces dont une serviette en papier coincée dans le col de la chemise faisait office d'un nœud lavallière, elle maintenait la tête haute et arborait un sourire en coin.

« Oyé Oyé !, clama-t-elle avec entrain. J'ai ouï dire qu'un roturier fort peu discipliné vous avait tourmentée. »

Emma joignit ses deux mains et les ouvrit ses à sa hauteur afin de jeter un œil au message qu'elle dissimulait écrit finement sur ses paumes.

- « Si ma mie, ma belle et douce dulcinée veut bien se donner la peine... Je serais honorée de vous convier à un repas auquel j'ai dûment participé.

- Quel beau langage que voilà, rit doucement la brune en essayant de répondre avec un ton aussi pompeux qu'Emma. Je ne saurais me soustraire à une invitation si belle. »

Elles se sourirent et Emma fit une courbette ridiculement exagérée qui fit chuter sa serviette à terre. Elles rirent de plus belle alors et la brune en réponse, fit une révérence distinguée tous en croisant les pieds au niveau des chevilles et en prenant garde à tenir un pan d'une robe invisible.

Le clavecin avait été rejoint par une flûte traversière et les deux femmes esquissèrent des pas de danse imaginaires.

Henry et Lucie demeuraient cachés aux yeux de leurs mères et profitaient aux aussi du spectacle à leur manière. La fille de Regina fit son compte rendu au téléphone et la personne qui s'y trouvait au bout y porta une oreille toute attentive.

- « Mais comment tu as fait , Tata ? Comment tu t'y est prise ?, demanda une Lucie plus qu'admirative.

_- Ca, Monkey, c'est un peu de la magie_. »

Emma recula la chaise et Regina y prit place. La blonde somma la marmaille de venir à table tandis qu'elle apporta ce fameux repas auquel elle avait dûment participé. La brune la vit revenir avec deux boites en carton contenant sans surprise deux grandes pizzas. Voyant le regard effaré de sa mère, Lucie ne put qu'en rire et cette hilarité fut partagée par Emma et son fils.

A ce moment précis, Robin de Locksley demeurait bien loin de ses pensées...

* * *

><p><strong>Notes :<strong>

**J'y connais rien en œnologie mais je trouve ça beau, cette manière de parler du vin.**

**Le bœuf de Kobe est, a priori, l'une si ce n'est la meilleure viande du monde.**

**Le comportement de la chienne d'Emma est calqué sur la mienne.**

**La dernière scène c'est juste parce que je voulais qu'Emma se foute de la gueule de Robin. La scène est inspirée du film **_Intouchables_**.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Attention : Le chapitre 10 a aussi été posté aujourd'hui...**

* * *

><p>Cora avait tenu à inviter ses filles au restaurant. Si Zelena était plutôt sereine, sa sœur l'était beaucoup moins. Leur mère n'avait guère plus abordé le sujet « Emma », ce qui avait même paru suspect à Regina. Quoique ceci lui donnait le change avec sa sœur et son amie de comédienne qui ne cessaient de la harceler pour quérir quelques informations de plus.<p>

- « Et donc, je pense que ce contrat avec ton entreprise est plus que judicieux.

- Certainement, répondit la brune qui n'avait rien suivi de la tirade de sa mère.

- Donc tu peux... rompre avec cette Shérif à présent, poursuivit Cora.

- Pardon ?, fit sa fille qui venait soudainement de rentrer dans le vif de la conversation.

- L'élection est encore récente, fit valoir Zelena à la place de sa sœur.

- Elle a été élue en mars, nous sommes au mois de mai ! Cette relation dure...depuis...

- ….début janvier, souffla l'intéressée.

- Soit. Tu vas rompre. Ceci n'était qu'une jolie mascarade dans le seul but de devenir Mairesse. Et notre ami ne sera disposé si tu as... ce genre de relations. Je t'aime de tout mon coeur, ma chérie..., confessa-t-elle en prenant la main de Regina. Et je dois bien t'avouer que récemment tu m'as comblée au-delà de toutes mes espérances. Je _sais_ au plus profond de moi-même que tu _peux_ me combler d'avantage encore. Ne détruis pas toute l'estime que tu viens de gagner... »

Regina se tassa sur sa chaise. Si Zelena avait pu jouir de sa liberté, leur mère avait reporté tous ses espoirs sur la cadette. Elle avait toujours été sous le joug de leur mère et préférait se taire et suivre ses ordres à la lettre afin d'avoir un soupçon de ce qu'elle concevait comme ''liberté''. Ceci n'était rien de plus qu'une prison dorée où l'oiseau ne chantait plus. Zelena s'en rendait bien compte et malgré ses multiples tentatives pour l'aider à voler de ses propres ailes, Regina retournait toujours dans sa cage. Cora était sur le point de définitivement couper les ailes de sa fille. Et un oiseau aux ailes brisées ne peut plus voler si tant est qu'il le veuille.

* * *

><p>Zelena gardait sa nièce, le temps que Regina se rende chez Emma. Voyant le regard de la Mairesse, la blonde avait envoyé son fils dans sa chambre. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle avait à lui dire mais ce n'était pas quelque chose de très réjouissant.<p>

« Miss Swan, j'ai été élue Maire et... »

Emma tiqua sur l'appellation distante. Elle ne dit rien, voulant savoir où elle voulait en venir. La voix de Regina était basse mais le ton était ferme.

- « … et votre ex étant à présent en couple, notre petit arrangement n'a plus lieu d'être.

- Quoi ?

- Oui, cette mascarade était amusante mais elle n'est plus d'aucune utilité, comme l'une comme pour l'autre.

- Oui, c'est évident. »

La blonde ne trouvait rien d'autre à dire. Elle avait cru qu'il y avait autre chose et que leur ''arrangement'' abritait quelque chose de plus grand. Elle s'était trompée et rien dans le visage de Regina ne semblait laisser transparaitre ne serait-ce qu'un vague sentiment. Ses traits étaient neutres et n'exprimaient rien de contradictoire à son discours.

Emma essaya elle aussi de garder contenance. Elle lança une vague réponse à Regina, une réponse qu'elle-même s'étonna de formuler.

La brune déclara qu'elle trouverait la sortie. Elle quitta l'appartement.

Une fois la porte refermée derrière elle, elle resta quelque instants figée. Emma ne l'avait pas retenue. Elle n'avait rien fait. Son cœur l'appelait silencieusement, si fort que Regina aurait juré qu'elle aurait entendu son appel à l'aide. Elle papillonna des yeux afin d'empêcher ses larmes de couler. Sa gorge se serra et elle poussa un soupir douloureux.

Regina se redressa et s'éloigna aussi vite qu'elle le pouvait de cet appartement dont elle avait chéri les moments.

Emma resta interdite devant la porte close. En fin de compte, Regina n'avait été guère mieux que Neal. La trahison était totalement différente mais elle était tout de même là. Une « mascarade » c'était comme cela qu'elle avait qualifié ce qu'elles partageaient. Une jolie scénette où les comédiens se donnent la réplique, le rideau se ferme sous les applaudissements du public un monde imaginaire où le décor est aussi faux que les personnages qui l'animent. La pièce était terminée.

Henry sortit timidement de sa chambre. Il avait écouté à sa porte et il était aussi blessé que pouvait l'être Emma. Regina avait mis fin à leur relation mais elle avait aussi brisé les rêves d'Henry et de Lucie.

- « Pourquoi vous vous êtes séparées... ?

- Ce n'était qu'un arrangement et il a pris fin. C'est tout.

- Mais pourquoi ? C'est...

- Henry, ça ne te regarde pas, le coupa sa mère.

- Mais Maman...

- Non Henry !

- C'est pas juste !

- Dans ce monde, rien n'est juste !

- Mais tu l'aimes ! »

Emma allait répliquer mais la vérité énoncée par son fils l'avait soudain rendue muette. Henry savait qu'il avait raison. Il savait que cet amour était réciproque, Lucie le savait aussi.

- « Ce n'est pas aussi simple ! Tu ne peux pas comprendre. Tu es un enfant !, s'agaça sa mère.

- Ce que je vois, c'est que tu agis comme une gamine !, s'emporta Henry.

- Va dans ta chambre !

- Et toi, va voir Regina ! » hurla-t-il encore avant de claquer sa porte.

La blonde ragea et donna un violent coup de pied dans le canapé. Elle jura de plus belle face à la douleur. Elle s'assit à même le sol et quelques larmes roulèrent sur ses joues. C'était n'importe quoi. Toute cette histoire n'avait ni queue ni tête.

Emma ne s'autoriserait pas à aller vers Regina parce que c'était trop dur, parce qu'elle avait peur d'être rejetée, parce que Regina était une femme. Puis qui était-elle pour désirer de se faire aimer ? La seule personne qu'elle avait aimée dans sa vie avait été Neal et il l'avait trahie et quittée. Personne ne l'avait aimée comme lui depuis. Emma ne s'était plus jamais ouverte à quiconque sauf Regina et elle en constatait l'amer résultat.

* * *

><p>Les journaux avaient fait leurs choux gras de cette rupture. Du papier le plus sérieux qui invoquait le potentiel poids du pouvoir aux journaux médiocres qui émettaient des hypothèses plus loufoques les unes que les autres, tous y avaient consacré au moins un article.<p>

Emma avait parfois des visites à son bureau. Les journalistes lui demandaient une interview exclusive. Agacée, elle avait changé ses horaires et se débrouillait toujours pour être sur le terrain. Elle laissait à Regina tout le plaisir d'expliquer cette affaire aux médias.

La blonde était en pause avec son collègue Graham. Ils avaient pris un en-cas rapide afin de manger dans leur véhicule. La Shérif mit la radio pour meubler le silence. La radio grésilla et un petit coup dans l'appareil sembla lui remettre les idées en place car les voix se firent plus nettes.

« _Bonjour, ici Boston Info. Le prix du loyer flambe. Nous allons interviewer une habitante afin de connaître plus précisément les freins que représente le prix du loyer. »_

Les deux collègues mangeaient silencieusement. Emma regardait de temps à autre les passants. Elle posa pourtant son regard sur la radio et écouta attentivement les voix qui s'en élevaient.

«_ La nouvelle est tombée depuis quelques jours déjà... Notre Mairesse et notre Shérif ne sont plus ensemble. Y aura-t-il des répercussions dans notre ville paisible ? Mme le Maire n'a pas pu nous donner de plus amples informations. Nous recevons donc aujourd'hui sa mère, Mme Cora Mills. »_

« Bah voyons, souffla la blonde. Elle s'est donnée pour mission de me pourrir jusqu'au bout cette bonne femme. »

Graham se garda de lui demander si elle parlait de Cora ou de Regina. Il avait hâte d'entendre ce que cette femme avait à dire. Emma n'avait pas été très loquace.

La voix caractéristique de Cora s'éleva dans l'habitacle.

_« Lorsque ma fille s'est mise avec une femme, ça a été un choc pour moi. Cependant, une mère se doit d'accepter son enfant et c'est ce que j'ai fait. La sexualité de ma fille ne regarde qu'elle...J'ai été profondément affectée moi-même par cette rupture. Mlle Swan a du être affecté par la notoriété soudaine de ma fille. Elle est une excellente Shérif et une femme d'excellente compagnie... »_

Emma coupa la radio. Elle aurait même été tentée de l'arracher pour l'envoyer valser dehors. Elle maugréa dans son coin, marmonnant que Cora l'avait presque qualifiée de petit toutou. Puis cette femme affectée ? La blonde ricanait à cette éventualité qui faisait non sens.

Tout ceci l'énervait, la frustrait. Elle était à fleur de peau. Henry ne parlait avec elle quand lorsque cela devenait absolument nécessaire. Elle se faisait harceler par ces fichus journalistes qui n'avaient visiblement que ça à faire de leurs journées. Et pour couronner le tout, Regina l'ignorait délibérément à la sortie de l'école.

Emma donna un violent coup de pied dans sa portière qui plia et s'ouvrit. Elle descendit et s'avança vers la camionnette un peu plus bas dans la rue qui était garée n'importe comment. Elle était à moitié sur le trottoir, mangeant le chemin des piétons. Et en plus, la camionnette était placée devant une sortie de garage sous-terrain.

Le conducteur se précipita vers la Shérif et commença à dresser la liste de ses excuses. Mais Emma n'était pas d'humeur compréhensive. Elle exigea les papiers du véhicule et commença à remplir la feuille de l'amende.

« Attendez, vous voulez des fleurs ? »

La blonde leva le nez de son carnet et regarda l'homme d'un air dubitatif. Puis elle remarqua la fleur géante qui habillait le camion blanc. L'homme était fleuriste.

« Vous pourriez les offrir à Mlle Mills..., continua-t-il d'un ton doux pensant avoir une chance de s'en sortir. Je vais vous faire un magnifique bouquet. »

La poigne d'Emma se resserra autour du stylo. Elle essaya de se contenir mais elle ne put empêcher quelques mots acerbes de franchir ses lèvres. Elle lui colla une amende bien méritée et se retint de trouver un autre prétexte pour faire payer sa faute à cet homme.

Graham, toujours dans la voiture, profitait du spectacle. Sa chef menait la danse et n'avait pas besoin de lui. Il connaissait Emma depuis quelques années et savait se faire petit lorsqu'il le savait nécessaire. Le fleuriste n'avait pas cette chance qu'apporte l'expérience. Il fallait se taire et l'homme s'évertuait à essayer d'amadouer la Shérif pour faire tomber l'amende.

« Et dire qu'elle n'a même pas ses règles... » souffla Graham pour lui-même.

* * *

><p>Mary Margaret venait elle aussi d'apprendre la nouvelle et elle réagit vivement, faisant sursauter son mari.<p>

- « Tu te rends compte ?! Cette femme a osé larguer notre fille ! Quelle... Quelle... ARGH !

- Tu devrais être contente, non ?, lui fit-il remarquer avec justesse.

- Emma sortait avec une femme. Bien sûr que je l'ai mal pris ! Mais cette Regina a quand même eu le courage de me tenir tête... Emma a besoin de quelqu'un qui puisse la soutenir. J'avoue avoir été... soulagée de voir qu'elle se n'était pas mise avec une pimbêche complètement niaise..., finit la mère d'Emma dans un discours quelque peu confus où les idées se mélangeaient.

- Essaye de ne pas sauter au cou d'Emma... Laisse-la nous l'annoncer. Je sais que c'est dur pour toi et ça l'est pour moi aussi... Mais je t'en supplie, laisse-la respirer. Un peu.

- David. Regarde mes lèvres. J'ai joué au paintball avec la mère dégénérée de Regina. Je me suis faite lapidée et repeindre par des balles de peinture envoyées par ma propre fille. Du paintball, David. Du PAINTBALL. Je n'ai plus l'âge de partir en opération commando. Si Emma doit se mettre avec une femme ce sera avec celle-là. Je ne suis pas prête à recommencer un tel cheminement intérieur avec une autre. Mais crois-moi, si j'avais quelques années de moins, je n'aurais pas donné cher de la peau de Regina.»

* * *

><p>Il est difficile de constater l'ampleur et la puissance de ceux qui nous tourmentent. Ceci est d'autant plus difficile quand nos bourreaux sont nos géniteurs, amis ou amants. Regina est de ces enfants qui ne grandissent jamais vraiment. Sa mère avait une emprise telle qu'elle ne songeait même plus à s'en défaire. Ceci faisait partie de son être. Et l'enfant qui souhaitant tant plaire, courba l'échine une fois encore en espérant recueillir des lauriers de la part de sa mère.<p>

Cora avait mentionné un contrat entre sa fille et Robin. Cependant, elle avait peut-être omis la nature même de ce contrat... Le surprise risquait d'être de taille.

* * *

><p><strong>Notes :<strong>

**La dernière scène avec Mary Margaret et David est inspiré d'un sketch de **_Scènes de Ménage_**.**

**La suite samedi. Non par cruauté mais parce qu'il y a eu une refonte totale de la fanfiction (des problèmes de cohérence notamment).**

**Je pense à **Camlapro** et **DroDroV** qui ont vu clair dans les plans de Cora qui arrivait avec ses gros sabots... :)**

**N'hésitez pas à partager votre avis (ou votre haine). Je suis prête. A samedi j'espère !**


	12. Chapter 12

**Finalement j'ai reconstitué ce chapitre alors c'est cadeau. Attention deux autres chapitres ont été posté avant...**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p>Mlle French prit les copies. Elle les empila soigneusement sur son bureau. Elle donna du travail à ses apprentis sorciers moldus et tandis qu'ils se montraient tous assidus, elle commença à corriger les copies précédemment ramassées.<p>

« Qu'avez-vous fait ce week-end ? »

Un exercice simple et banal dans le but d'exercer les enfants à l'art de la rédaction. Et alors que tous parlaient de leurs grands-parents, de leurs sorties et de leurs jeux, deux copies se détachaient du lot.

_« J'ai appris que les femmes étaient têtues et aussi lâches que les hommes. Elles ne veulent rien entendre même si on a raison et qu'elles ont torts. C'était un week-end affreux et je crois qu'il y en aura d'autres. »_

Mlle French s'étonna de ce récit bref et amer. Elle reconnut sans mal l'écriture du jeune Henry. Elle lut la deuxième.

_« J'ai découvert que les hommes pouvaient être collants, stupides. Certains du moins. Heureusement, ils ne sont pas tous comme ça. Je ne pensais pas pouvoir détester quelqu'un comme ça. Ma mère m'a forcée à sortir avec eux. C'était le pire jour de ma vie. »_

Belle French plaça la copie à la lumière pour voir le mot qui se cachait précédemment derrière « collants ». Elle distingua clairement les lettres du mot « chiants ». Elle sourit en constatant que l'enfant s'était repris. Elle en chercha le nom mais bien que l'élève eut signé « une fille en colère », la maitresse reconnut sans peine l'écriture ronde de Lucie Mills.

Mlle French essaya de motiver ses troupes en les faisant participer à l'élaboration du spectacle de fin d'année. Après vote, ils optèrent pour la majorité pour rejouer des scènes de_ Harry Potter_, certaines en chanson. Venait donc naturellement le choix des scènes en question.

Belle fut heureuse de constater qu'Henry Swan et Lucie Mills semblait s'être joints à l'ambiance festive de la classe. Ils levèrent la main avec engouement.

- « Je propose la scène où Harry réalise qu'il aurait dû inviter Cho Chang au bal et qu'il est dégouté quand il apprend qu'elle y va déjà avec Cédric Diggory, proposa Henry.

- Ou alors la scène Ron est jaloux de Victor Krum parce qu'il croit que Hermione l'aime et que ce n'est pas vrai, argua Lucie.

- Non ! Mieux ! Quand on apprend que Dumbledore est pas aussi gentil qu'il le semble et que Rogue est plus gentil qu'il n'y paraît au premier abord !, contra le jeune Swan.

- Ou quand Hermione se rend compte qu'elle aime pas que Ron sorte avec Lavande Brown !

- Et que Ron commence à trouver Lavande tellement chiante qu'il utilise Hermione pour casser avec elle !

- Ou le moment où Harry réalise qu'il supporte pas de voir Ginny avec quelqu'un d'autre ! Qu'il a l'impression qu'il a un monstre dans on ventre qui menace de surgir pour le dévorer parce qu'il la voit embrasser Seamus Finnigan !

- C'était pas Dean Thomas... ?, lui demanda Henry plus bas.

- On s'en fout, c'est l'esprit qui compte. » rétorqua la jeune rousse.

Ils continuèrent à énumérer ainsi des scènes. Mlle French eut du mal à les calmer. Et au vu des scènes qu'ils décrivaient, elle ne put douter un seul instant que la rupture de leurs mères les affectaient.

* * *

><p>La jeune rousse se déroba à la vue de sa mère et appela Henry. Ils ne se voyaient guère plus qu'à l'école et les week-end devenaient une épreuve pour elle. Elle se cacha derrière un aquarium qui contenait des poissons scorpions.<p>

- « _Allo ?_

- Je te jure il me tape sur le système. Il a toujours sa langue dans la bouche de ma mère. On dirait un détraqueur qui veut aspirer son âme.

_- Tu exagères pas un peu ?_, essaya de lancer Henry avec humour.

- A peine, soupira Lucie. Dès que j'ai le dos tourné il l'embrasse ! Le pire c'est que Maman dit rien. Au moins, Emma embrasse personne.

_- Non mais elle se bouge pas alors ça revient au même. »_

Lucie raccrocha prestement quand elle vit sa mère arriver. Elle rejoignit Regina qui l'emmena près d'un grand bassin où des dizaines de raies nageaient. Elles battaient des ailes comme de grands oiseaux marins. Il était amusant de voir qu'elles s'approchaient du bord pour recevoir les caresses des visiteurs. Ceci adoucit quelque peu la rancoeur de la jeune fille. Cependant son aversion pour Robin revint quand elle entendit le bruit effroyable de succion qu'il faisait en posant sa bouche sur celle de sa mère.

« On dirait un poulpe. C'est vraiment dégueulasse » laissa-t-elle échapper en détournant le regard.

* * *

><p>Elle avait fait des allusions lourdes de sens au sujet d'Emma mais sa mère évitait délibérément le sujet. Elle semblait presque renier l'existence même de la blonde. Lucie s'en accommodait tant bien que mal. Il est dur d'être séparé d'un être que l'on aime et ceci l'être d'autant plus que cette séparation est imposée par un parent buté.<p>

Après l'épreuve de l'aquarium du samedi, c'était une activité en plein air le dimanche. Accrobranche. Génial. Elle avait toujours eu Tarzan en horreur.

Elle avait trainé des pieds sur le trajet dans le seul but d'énerver Regina qui se montrait d'une patience à toutes épreuves. C'était une guerre de tranchées.

Lucie avançait à présent le plus vite possible sur le parcours afin de distancer sa mère, Robin et surtout Roland, son fils. Il était jeune et semblait nourrir une admiration sans borne pour la jeune fille de Regina mais cette dernière n'était ni réceptive au père et encore moins au fils.

Lucie atteignit non sans mal une plateforme à mi-parcours. Elle avait dû s'y reprendre à quatre fois mais elle avait tenu à y arriver sans l'aide gracieusement proposée par Robin.

Elle le vit avec horreur accéder lui aussi à la plateforme. Elle jeta un œil par dessus son épaule et vit sa mère s'occuper du jeune Roland.

« Alors, ma puce, tu veux faire ta guerrière mais je peux t'aider si tu veux. Tu sais, je viens souvent ici avec mon fils. », lui dit gentiment Robin.

Lucie se pinça les lèvres. « Donc il est bien croisé avec un babouin » songea-t-elle avec amertume et sarcasme.

- « Non merci. Je préfère me débrouiller toute seule.

- Tu sais, nous serons amenés à nous voir souvent...

- Oui, je suis obligée de te voir.

- Je comprends. Tu ne m'aimes pas pour le moment. Mais je connais ta mère depuis qu'on est petit et...

- Tu l'as vue alors que tu portais encore des couches, cracha Lucie.

- Je l'ai vue en de rares occasions, c'est vrai. Mais j'ai toujours nourri beaucoup d'affection envers ta mère. J'espère que tu pourras, toi aussi, m'apprécier un jour. Tu es la fille de Regina alors tu es importante, déclara doucement Robin.

- L'espoir fait vivre. Honnêtement, je sais que Mamie y est pour quelque chose. Tu peux amadouer ma mère mais pas moi. Je ne suis pas stupide et...

- Tu insinues donc que ta mère l'est ?, tenta l'homme pour détendre l'atmosphère.

- Ma mère est naïve » rétorqua la jeune fille d'un ton toujours plus dur.

Lucie croisa les bras et se ferma complètement. Robin se racla la gorge. Il décida de ne pas se formaliser de ce comportement. Nous ne pouvons pas plaire à tout le monde.

« Nous pourrions former une famille un jour... » espéra-t-il tout haut tout en regardant Regina essayer de convaincre son fils que la passerelle faite de planches de bois n'était pas dangereuse. Lucie vit vaquer son regard entre Robin et sa mère.

- « Non. Je crois pas non.

- Tu dis ça parce que c'est encore nouveau... Je comprends que tu aies du mal à partager ta mère...

- J'ai aucun problème avec le partage. Je suis tout à fait capable de partager ma mère avec Henry. Je suis capable d'accepter que ma mère aime quelqu'un. Si c'est Emma. Quoique tu dises, Emma est _ma mère_ et Henry est _mon frère_. En fait j'ai juste un problème avec vous » résuma-t-elle plus simplement.

Ne pouvant plus supporter le nouvel amoureux de sa mère – mais était-il seulement cela ? - elle prit la tyrolienne et descendit pour atterrir sur une plateforme un peu plus loin.

* * *

><p>- « Mais Maman tu DETESTES le camping !<p>

- Je n'aime pas particulièrement cela..., se défendit Regina.

- Si, on en a fait un il y a quatre ans avec Tata et tu as dit qu'on en referait plus jamais.

- Mais ce sera avec Robin et Roland, ma chérie. Ce ne sera pas pareil.

- Oui. Au moins, Tata, _elle_, elle est drôle.

- Lucie, s'il te plait...

- Mais Maman tu te souvenais MÊME PAS de lui avant qu'il arrive !

- Je ne me souvenais plus de son prénom.

- C'est pareil ! »

Mère et fille se disputaient sur un ton qui demeurait encore poli et plutôt calme. Cependant les sentiment bouillonnaient.

« Alors tout le monde est près ? »

Regina arbora aussitôt un sourire factice et répondit à Robin qui avait déjà préparé leurs bagages. Lucie roula des yeux et soupira aussi bruyamment qu'il était possible de le faire :

« Comme si on avait le choix... »

* * *

><p>Deux tentes <em>Quechua<em> et un feu de camp. Des boites de conserves qui auraient eu de quoi donner des sueurs froides à Regina en temps normal. Voilà leur séjour résumé en bien peu de mots.

Lucie devait partager sa demeure de fortune avec Roland tandis que la brune dormirait avec Robin dans une tente adjacente qui se révéla plus spacieuse. Le premier jour fut consacré à l'installation de chacun. Lorsque ce fut chose faite, tous partirent se coucher.

Regina revêtit un pyjama au lourd tissu pour se protéger de la fraicheur de la nuit. Elle se glissa dans son modeste lit et fut rejointe par Robin, une fois que celui-ci eut éteint le feu. Il se colla à son dos et enroula un bras possessif autour de sa taille afin de l'attirer d'avantage contre lui.

- « Je m'en suis toujours voulu de ne pas t'avoir dit ce que je ressentais pour toi.

- C'est pour cela que tu ne m'as dit qui tu étais la première fois... ?

- Je voulais voir si tu me reconnaissais...

- Il faut dire que le petit garçon que tu étais a bien changé. »

Il dégagea la chevelure brune qui ruisselaient sur ses épaules et déposa une multitude de petits baisers dans le creux de son cou.

« Tu sais... Je crois que vous avons enfin la chance de continuer ce que nous n'avions pas pu commencé. Cet amour m'a toujours suivi. C'est une seconde chance. »

Elle sentait ses mains devenir plus aventureuses. Elle nota qu'elles étaient rugueuses contre sa peau. Elle entendait sa respiration devenir plus basse et plus profonde. Elle se retourna pour lui faire face. Elle mit fin à ses douces attentions, sentant son désir pour elle déjà grandissant.

- « S'il te plait. Il y a les enfants.

- D'accord, il n'y a pas de problème, souffla-t-il, complaisant.

- Sois patient. »

Et afin d'appuyer sa demande, elle plaqua ses lèvres sur les siennes. Bien que surpris, il y répondit avec bonheur. Ce baiser fougueux calmerait quelques instants du moins, le désir ardent qui l'habitait.

* * *

><p>Regina faisait chauffer la théière sur le feu. Elle trouvait les conditions bien rudimentaires mais s'en accommodait pour les quelques jours qu'ils passaient ici. Malgré l'heure matinale, elle aperçut sa fille déjà levée et cramponnée à son téléphone. En s'apercevant de la présence de sa mère, Lucie parla la mâchoire serrée :<p>

« Green Arrow put la forêt. Un truc entre le fennec et le rat mot... Mmmh... Ok... Je compte sur toi. »

Elle raccrocha et rejoignit la jolie petite famille autour de la source de chaleur crépitante.

« Emma t'embrasse. »

Ce n'était pas vrai. Elle n'avait eu qu'Henry. Mais un petit mensonge pour un bout de vérité est-ce vraiment une hérésie ? Regina ne s'attendait pas à ce que Lucie lui confesse cela et elle en laissa tomber une tasse dont le café brulant fut absorbé par le sol meuble.

- « Attends, je vais t'aider. Tu ne t'es pas brûlée ? intervint Robin.

- Non. Ca va. Je vais bien. Je vais nettoyer la tasse. Je reviens. »

Regina se redressa. Lucie constata la raideur de sa mère, signe de sa gêne évidente. La jeune fille se saisit d'une tasse de chocolat fumante et la porta à ses lèvres. Robin suivait désespérément Regina des yeux, se demandant pourquoi elle s'était soudainement fermée à lui. Lucie le toisa d'un regard noir. Elle souffla doucement sur son chocolat chaud et murmura, peut-être plus pour elle que pour Robin :

« Je m'appelle Lucie _Cora_ Mills. Tu n'as aucune idée de ce qui t'attend mon pote... »

Elle avait essayé de le perdre dans la forêt, de le faire passer pour un ignare aux yeux de sa mère, de faire en sorte qu'il se fasse dévorer par les moustiques... Il était temps de voir plus grand.

* * *

><p>Mary Margaret gardait son petit-fils pendant qu'Emma travaillait. D'habitude, sa fille prenait ses congés en même temps que les vacances scolaires mais elle semblait éprouver le besoin de se plonger dans le travail.<p>

Elle avait eu des échos... Notamment celui d'un interrogatoire. Emma avait tenu à s'en charger. Il s'agissait d'un petit groupe de collégiennes qui avaient commis des vols à l'étalage. Elles avaient un côté arrogant quand Emma était entrée dans la salle et quand elle en était sortie, les quatre jeunes filles étaient en larmes. La Shérif était d'une humeur massacrante et personne n'osait la contredire. Trouver un échappatoire restait la meilleure option.

Mary Margaret soupira et regarda Henry. Il semblait être un garçon fort occupé pour son âge. Son téléphone semblait perpétuellement greffé à sa main, dans l'attente d'un appel ou d'un message qu'il devait juger crucial.

Henry ouvrit le message de son oncle.

_« T'inquiète. J'appellerai depuis une cabine téléphonique. On va faire ça comme les vrais. »_

Le jeune garçon composa le numéro de sa mère.

- « Maman tu sais où sont les épices à pain d'épices ?

_- Non. Demande à Mamie._

- On a rien trouvé.

_- Prends autre chose alors_, articula Emma d'un ton las.

- Si tu avais pas quitté Regina, on aurait pas besoin de pleurer pour savoir où son les trucs ! »

Il raccrocha au nez de sa mère avant que celle-ci ne puisse riposter à cette attaque fourbe. Mary Margaret fronça les sourcils en constatant qu'Henry souriait et son sourire était des plus sincères. Il était heureux mais pourquoi ?

* * *

><p>« Non j'y vais. J'ai besoin de prendre l'air. Je m'en occupe. Graham ! En route ! »<p>

Emma héla son collègue et enfila avec colère sa veste rouge. Elle avait besoin de prendre l'air. Si elle continuait à bosser sur ces fichus dossiers administratifs, elle finirait par flinguer quelqu'un. Et Henry qui n'avait que « Regina » a la bouche... Parce que ils croyaient tous que ça ne lui faisait rien à elle peut-être ?

La blonde pila et se gara en travers de la route. Elle somma Graham de rester dans la voiture et sortit. Elle dégaina son arme et garda le canon orienté vers le sol. Elle s'avança à petits pas. Elle vit deux tentes un peu plus loin. Elle s'approcha encore, de plus en plus méfiante.

« Emma ! »

La Shérif pointa son arme en direction de la voix. Lucie sursauta. Emma leva les mains en signe de reddition.

- « N'aie pas peur. J'ai laissé le cran de sécurité. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

- Je suis en camping avec le poivrot ! »

Lucie accourut et prit Emma dans ses bras. Cette dernière passa une main dans les cheveux roux de l'enfant. Elle sourit faiblement en entendant ce surnom qu'elle avait si affectueusement donné à Robin.

- « C'est toi l'affaire de kidnapping ?, réalisa brusquement la blonde.

- Oui, confirma la fille de Regina. On est presque séquestré. Il fallait que tu viennes. »

Emma la réprimanda, évoquant qu'en s'occupant de ce faux appel, elle n'était peut-être pas présente auprès de quelqu'un qui en avait vraiment besoin.

« Je voulais te voir, confessa Lucie. Depuis qu'il est là, on se voit plus. »

La blonde soupira. Elle prit sa main dans la sienne et en caressa doucement le dos de son pouce.

« Lucie ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » l'appella un voix grave, parmi les arbres.

Le regard d'Emma s'assombrit et elle déclara platement qu'elle devait y aller et qu'elles se verraient sans doute plus tard, un jour.

- « S'il te plait, Emma. Reste. Va au moins dire bonjour à Maman !

- Je dois travailler, Lucie. Je suis désolée... »

La Shérif partit et son blouson rouge se perdit parmi les arbres.

Robin arriva près d'une Lucie dépitée :

« C'est pas possible. Tu le fais exprès. »

* * *

><p>Henry s'était enfermé dans sa chambre. Il avait daigné manger mais n'avait accordé ni un mot, ni un regard à sa mère. Elle frappa doucement à sa porte et l'ouvrit doucement. Voilà une scène à laquelle elle n'avait pas été confrontée depuis longtemps...<p>

Son fils avait ressorti son pyjama Spiderman qui était à présent trop petit pour lui. Le masque en plastique trônait sur sa tête. Il avait croisé les bras en une expression boudeuse et fixait l'écran. La chienne s'était roulée en boule au bout du lit. L'animal tourna ses yeux vers Emma avec un air larmoyant et soupira.

La blonde traversa la chambre et s'assit au bord du lit.

- « Tu veux pas venir jouer à la console avec moi ?

- Non.

- Même un grand tournoi de jeux de baston ?

- Non.

- Tu regardes quoi ?, demanda sa mère en espérant qu'il serait plus bavard.

- Le remake de Spiderman. C'est le deux.

- C'est bien ?

- Ouais. Le Bouffon Vert enlève Gwen et Spiderman essaye de la sauver. Parce qu'il l'aime alors il l'abandonne pas.

- …

- ...Quand Gwen meurt, le temps s'arrête. »

Emma tourna la tête vers son fils. Elle vit des larmes embuer ses yeux. Il inspira fortement et se concentra d'autant plus sur l'écran afin de ne pas pleurer.

« Je peux rester regarder ? »

Henry lui fit signe qu'il acceptait et sa mère en fut soulagée. Elle s'allongea aux côtés de son fils et le prit contre elle.

« Tu sais, Regina n'est pas blonde. Elle serait horrible en blonde, murmura sa mère dans une tentative d'humour avant de reprendre plus sérieusement. Et elle est pas morte. Lucie non plus... On pourra se voir... un peu comme avant mais maintenant c'est compliqué. »

Emma entendit un vague « oui ». Elle embrassa le haut du crâne de son fils et Henry remit le film depuis le début.

« Ouais, dit Henry la gorge serrée. Mais tu portes quand même du rouge comme Spiderman et quand on a vu Robin, il portait du vert. »

* * *

><p>C'était l'anniversaire de Lucie et malgré tout ce qu'Emma avait pu dire, son fils tenait à y aller. Ce dernier ne cessait de lui rappeler que les tickets de concert gagnés devraient être utilisés pour Regina et elle. D'abord réticente, Emma s'était décidée l'inviter.<p>

Elle était stressée et avait changé trois fois de tenue. Elle avait d'abord mis du noir puis s'était ravisée en se disant que cela faisait enterrement. Elle avait mis du rouge mais bien que sexy, elle avait fini par trouver la couleur agressive. Elle avait finalement opté pour un haut simple d'un bleu pastel parce que « le bleu c'est la sérénité, le calme ».

Henry sortit précipitamment de la voiture et courut le long de l'allée. La porte s'ouvrit et il s'engouffra dans l'ouverture, sans un regard pour sa mère qui avait tout juste passé le portail de la propriété.

Emma fut à la fois soulagée et déçue de voir que c'était sa sœur et non la brune elle-même qui se trouvait derrière la porte. La Shérif ne savait que dire. Elle avait soufflé un vague bonjour et avait enfoui ses mains dans les poches arrières de son jean. La rousse voyait que la 'fausse' exe petite-amie de sa sœur avait quelque chose à lui demander mais qu'elle n'osait pas. Elle changeait de jambe d'appui et fixait ses chaussures avec un certain intérêt.

- « Regina est partie en voyage d'affaire quelques jours. C'est moi qui garde Lucie. Regina doit revenir aujourd'hui en fin d'après-midi, devança Zelena. Tu veux l'attendre à la maison ?

- Non...je... Je vais rentrer..

- Oh Emma ! Viens, reste ! »

Henry avait prévenu sa sœur de cœur, qui s'était empressée de rejoindre la porte d'entrée. Elle avait entrainée la blonde dans sa fête d'anniversaire, prétextant que « le gâteau de Tata Zelena était presque aussi bon que celui de Maman ». Lucie et Henry n'étaient pas peu fier de garder Emma captive dans le manoir.

La tante de Lucie avait bien compris la manœuvre et les aidait en occupant Emma. Celle-ci semblait stresser de plus en plus à tel point que cela en devenait palpable. Elle triturait le gâteau d'un air absent, ne cessant de regarder la pendule du salon.

L'après-midi passa et nulle trace de Regina. La blonde soupira à ce triste constat et dit à son fils qu'il était temps de rentrer.

* * *

><p>L'avion avait eu du retard. La brune s'en était agacée mais elle avait perdu son calme quand on lui avait annoncé la perte de sa valise. Elle s'en prit à un employé de la compagnie qui ne tarda pas à retrouver, comme par miracle, ladite valise.<p>

Regina arriva chez elle en début de soirée, fatiguée mais heureuse de retrouver sa fille et la chaleur de son foyer. Lucie était heureuse de sa fête d'anniversaire, heureuse de retrouver sa mère mais ce bonheur avait un goût amer car sa mère n'avait pas vu Emma, malgré tous les efforts qu'elle avait mis en place pour.

Il était 19h et Lucie fit remarquer à Regina qu'Henry avait oublié son portable. Arguant que c'était un oubli particulièrement fâcheux, elles n'avaient d'autres choix que de le lui ramener ce soir.

* * *

><p>Bien que suspicieuse, la mère de Lucie s'y plia. Après tout, son argument était tout à fait recevable. Elle gara sa mercedes noire à quelques rues de l'immeuble d'Emma et la jeune fille trottina, devançant sa mère. Lucie allait tourner dans la rue où habitait Henry et la blonde quand elle s'arrêta brusquement. Elle rebroussa chemin et prétexta qu'elle avait oublié le portable d'Henry dans la voiture. Sa mère lui fit remarquer que c'était elle qui l'avait.<p>

« Non Maman attends ! »

Regina tourna au coin de la rue. Lucie lui prit la main et essaya de la tirer en arrière, lui faisant valoir qu'il était tard et que cette histoire de téléphone pourrait attendre le lendemain. La brune ne se laissa pas prendre au piège. Elle vit deux silhouettes à la lumière d'un réverbère, au pied de l'immeuble. L'une était méconnaissable. L'autre cependant était aisément identifiable avec cette longue chevelure blonde et son blouson rouge.

Emma.

Les traits de Regina se durcirent. Ses yeux s'assombrirent. Sa main serra inconsciemment la main de sa fille. Lucie parlait doucement, essayant d'apaiser sa mère.

Elles firent demi tour.

« Cette histoire attendra bien lundi matin. Il est tard, je suis fatiguée. »

Lucie ne tenta même pas de s'opposer à sa mère. Elle savait quand une situation contenait encore un mince espoir et il fallait se rendre à l'évidence : là, il n'y en avait plus.

* * *

><p>Neal était venu à Boston le week-end afin de le passer avec son fils. Il avait dû attendre le soir pour profiter de la présence d'Henry. Emma était partie le chercher à l'autre bout de la ville car Neal s'était mis en tête de leur faire manger japonais ce soir. La blonde avait l'appétit coupé et ne toucherait pas au repas acheté par son ex mais ceci aurait au moins le mérite de faire plaisir à Henry.<p>

Neal avait une fois de plus fait part de ses sentiments à la blonde. Bien qu'il sortait depuis peu avec une autre femme, il lui confia que la seule qui avait son cœur était Emma. Cette dernière n'en serait habituellement pas touchée. Cependant, les circonstances étaient légèrement différentes à présent. Elle se sentait blessée par sa rupture récente, même si au vu des circonstances elle ne savait si parler de rupture était vraiment approprié. Mais comment qualifier la cassure d'un lien qui nous brise le cœur ?

Alors, quand Neal s'approcha pour l'embrasser, pour la première fois depuis des années, elle ne le repoussa pas. Elle avait besoin de sentir un contact physique, la chaleur de quelqu'un, de n'importe qui. Tiraillée entre un besoin de réconfort et le dégoût que son propre comportement lui inspirait, elle repoussa son ex après ce baiser appuyé.

Neal n'aurait rien d'autre que ce baiser. Emma allégea sa culpabilité à cette pensée. Si elle savait pourtant que cet échange avait eut bien plus de conséquences que son réconfort.

Elle ne vit pas la femme brune rebrousser chemin, tenant sa fille par la main. Elle ne vit ni la colère, ni la tristesse, si la souffrance qui découlèrent de ce simple geste irréfléchi.

* * *

><p>Neal avait passé la journée du dimanche avec Henry. Ils étaient partis au cinéma, avait mangé au fast-food avant de s'arrêter dans une salle de jeu. Après cela, le jeune garçon avait prétexté vouloir rentrer à la maison seul. Son père le laissa faire, estimant qu'il était assez âgé à présent et que cela le responsabiliserait.<p>

Cependant, une heure plus tard, L'homme eut un appel de la mère de son fils. Elle lui faisait remarquer qu'Henry devrait déjà être rentré depuis une bonne demie-heure. Lorsque Neal lui apprit qu'il l'avait laissé partir seul, il dut reculer le téléphone de son oreille tellement le hurlement agressait son tympan. Emma lui cria que si jamais, Henry avait la moindre égratignure, il le payerait au centuple.

La blonde appela ses parents et son frère. Elle appela les amis de son fils. Peut-être était-il parti chez Lily ? Il semblait l'apprécier, peut-être avait-il un rendez-vous avec elle et qu'il n'avait pas voulu s'encombrer de ses parents ? Rien. Personne n'avait vu Henry aujourd'hui.

Emma regarda son téléphone et chercha Lucie dans le répertoire. Le curseur resta bloqué sur le nom. Elle essaya d'évacuer son stress en se disant que cet appel était strictement nécessaire et n'avait rien à voir avec Regina. Lucie dut la devancer dans ses réflexions car la blonde reçut un appel en provenant du portable de la jeune fille.

- «_ Allo ?_

- Allo, oui, c'est Emma.

_- Vous n'auriez pas perdu un garçon de onze ans par hasard ? »_

* * *

><p>Regina faisait les cent pas dans son salon. Les deux enfants la regardait accomplir son manège quand la brune se souvint qu'elle avait un cadeau pour Henry.<p>

« Je l'ai trouvé par hasard dans un magasin... J'ai souvenir que ta mère m'avait dit que tu en avais un étant plus jeune. Ce n'est pas grand chose... »

Henry regarda le paquet. C'était un pyjama à l'effigie du costume de Spiderman. Une capuche pouvait se rabattre et on y voyait le masque de l'homme-araignée.

« Ce sera un peu grand... Mais on a jamais dit que les super-héros ne devaient pas être à l'aise pour dormir. »

La brune accorda un sourire gêné au jeune garçon. Elle doutait que ce cadeau lui fasse réellement plaisir. Il se leva et, à court de mots, étreignit la mère de Lucie. Il la serra contre son cœur. Regina fut surprise de cette démonstration... d'amour ?

- « Ca me fait vraiment, très plaisir. Merci, Regina.

- De rien.

- Je le mettrai ce soir. Promis. Je t'enverrai une photo ».

Il fila ranger précieusement son présent dans son sac. La mère de Lucie le suivit du regard. Elle réalisait qu'Henry lui avait cruellement manqué.

* * *

><p>Emma avait maudit Neal. Elle l'avait tout de même pris en pitié et autorisé à monter dans sa voiture. Elle conduisait nerveusement, s'énervant du manque de réactivité des autres automobilistes. Elle gara sa coccinelle jaune devant le manoir et descendit avec empressement, son ex à sa suite.<p>

Regina leur ouvrit. Emma affichait un air penaud. Neal salua la maitresse de maison avec un sourire crispé. La brune se raidit en constatant la présence de l'ex d'Emma. Son regard s'assombrit et elle les fit entrer. Elle leur parla d'un ton plat. Elle gardait ses distances avec Emma dans tous les sens du terme.

La blonde gronda son fils. Elle le punit pour s'être enfui sans prévenir et le garçon évoqua l'oubli de son téléphone portable. Lucie était restée près d'Henry afin de lui apporter son soutien lors de la remontrance de sa mère. Il baissait la tête, se sachant en tort. Il attendait juste que sa mère vienne à bout de son discours.

Les deux enfants espéraient secrètement que leurs mères pourraient discuter calmement, mettre les choses à plat... Pour eux, une bonne discussion pourrait remettre les choses dans l'ordre et ils deviendraient une vraie famille. Cependant, ce joli tableau comportait une tache noire qui gâchait toute la beauté de l'oeuvre : Neal. Sa présence n'était pas prévue. Et pour cause : de part son statut, Neal était profondément antipathique aux yeux de la mère de Lucie. Le baiser inopiné qu'elle avait surpris la veille au soir n'avait pas arrangé la situation.

Neal remercia Regina et prit Henry par les épaules pour l'emmener à la voiture. La blonde resta quelques instants.

- « Regina... Merci d'avoir gardé Henry et merci d'avoir appelé.

- Je ne pouvais pas le laisser dehors.

- Ouais... Dis est-ce qu'on pourrait...

- Je crains, Miss Swan, que ceci soit inapproprié. »

La phrase avait consigné la pensée de manière concise. Emma fut tellement étonnée par le ton froid et sans appel qu'elle ne trouva rien à redire et se dirigea vers la porte , non sans avoir échangé un bref sourire crispé avec Lucie.

* * *

><p><strong>Notes :<strong>

**L'idée de l'accrobranche m'a été gracieusement donnée par ma sœur. Merci à elle !**

**L'histoire d'Henry qui se cache derrière un super-héros est inspirée d'une rubrique de l'émission **_Les Maternelles_** (et oui je prends tout, partout...)**

**De jolies références à **_Harry Potter_ **sont devenues des arguments miracles pour les enfants.**

**Avec le camping, on rejoint le film « A Nous Quatre ».**

**Ce chapitre marque le retour des gosses en force. Parce que ça commence avec eux après tout... Alors je vous ai perdu ? Un petit mot ? Une petite menace ? Des pierres peut-être ?**

**Suite et fin samedi...**


	13. Chapter 13

**On est samedi ! En fait non mais... comme j'ai envie d'en finir avec cette fanfiction, voici les deux derniers chapitres.**

**Courage ! On approche de la fin !**

**J'embrasse la Guest à la hache qui me menace avec ferveur. Moi aussi je t'aime beaucoup. (Garde ta hache sous le coude, tu pourras faire équipe avec **Camlapro** qui a pris la tronçonneuse).**

**Je tiens à m'excuser auprès de la Guest qui voulait « encore plein de chapitres ». Il n'y en a plus que deux et ils sont plutôt minces... .**

EvilMel-EvilQueen** Je vais te tenir la main pour la traversée de ce chapitre, ça va aller...**

* * *

><p>Regina attendait un coup de fil de sa sœur. Lucie était au comptoir de la cuisine, en train de dessiner. Entre deux ronds au compas pour ses rosaces, elle racontait une anecdote sur l'école à sa mère. L'appel ne vint qu'en début de soirée alors qu'elle préparait le repas du soir.<p>

-« _Alors ? Tu le trouves comment ?_

- Il est... bien présenté.

_- Y a Lucie c'est ça ?_

- Exact. _»_

Zelena comprenait que la conversation allait être encore plus intéressante que prévue. Sa sœur se refusait à parler d'une quelconque vit affective ou sexuelle en présence de sa fille adorée. Comme d'habitude, elle allait détourner ses phrases en faisant mine de parler cuisine.

- « _Va-y, donne-moi les détails._

- C'était un plat assez rustique en apparence qui s'est révélé être assez raffiné.

_- Il t'intéresse vraiment ?_

- Les carottes sont cuites. Elles étaient un peu trop cuites par endroit, ajouta-t-elle en voyant le regard de sa fille se lever vers elle.

_- Il était pas serviable ?_

- Il est lourd. L'idée était bonne mais... cela pèse trop sur l'estomac. Ce doit être une question d'habitude alimentaire.

_- Tu n'es jamais contente_, souffla Zelena. _Cependant, tu semblais bien t'accommoder d'Emma..._

- Ce n'était pas pareil. C'était un plat... différent.

_- Tu comptes vraiment aller jusque là avec lui ? Maman m'a déjà tout raconté... Tu peux encore 'changer la recette' si tu le veux._

- Certainement. Quand on cuisine, le premier essai est rarement fructueux. Il faut persévérer. »

Regina raccrocha. Il lui semblait que sa fille lui lançait un léger regard suspicieux mais elle ne laissa rien paraître. Elle lui dit de ranger feuilles et crayons et qu'elles passeraient à table d'ici une dizaine de minutes.

* * *

><p>Graham avait gentiment suggéré à Emma de prendre l'air. Il espérait qu'elle se détendrait un peu à l'air libre. Un bon café semblait avoir l'effet escompté pour le moment. Il engagea la conversation préférant s'attarder sur Henry mais surtout, surtout ne jamais mentionner la vie sentimentale d'Emma. Il savait qu'elle avait essayé d'appeler Regina à plusieurs reprises et que cette dernière n'avait pas daigné décrocher.<p>

Mais parfois c'était votre vie amoureuse qui vous sautait à la figure. Quelqu'un lui rentra dedans et son café se renversa sur elle.

Elle lança un regard furibond vers le fauteur de troubles mais elle ne put fusiller du regard que l'énorme bouquet de roses qui lui servait de bouclier. Il abaissa son rempart de fleurs – qui devait sentir le café latte à présent – et Emma découvrit son visage.

- « Vous auriez pas pu faire attention ?, lui fit-il remarquer.

- Si vous vous trimballiez pas avec des oeillères, ça serait pas arrivé. »

Graham regrettait déjà de lui avoir proposé cette petite escapade... Le fait est que Robin ne se laissa intimider et qu'Emma montait déjà sur ses grands chevaux. Le nouvel amant de Regina mit l'imposant bouquet dans sa voiture garée non loin.

- « Vous pourriez être plus conciliante, lui intima-t-il.

- Vous n'avez rien à me dire.

- Je dis simplement que vous n'avez pas à me sauter à la gorge ainsi.

- Si je voulais vous ''sautez à la gorge'' comme vous dites, j'aurais plaidé le crime d'existence mais je crains ce ne soit pas encore une loi reconnue dans notre beau pays.

- Vous pourriez en toucher un mot au Maire. Ah, j'oubliais : elle ne veut plus vous voir.

- Comment osez-vous...

- J'ose parce que je sais que ceci n'était qu'une comédie. Et oui, ajouta-t-il devant l'air hagard de la blonde, je suis au courant de cette affaire également.

- Vous n'êtes qu'un...

- Attendez. Je ne fais qu'énoncer la vérité, n'est-ce pas ? C'est _vous _qui avez un problème... C'était une comédie pour elle mais pas pour vous c'est ça ? »

Emma se pinça les lèvres afin de retenir l'insulte qui menaçait de franchir ses lèvres. Elle savait qu'il était dans le vrai et c'était ça qui l'horripilait au plus haut point. Alors, pour ne avouer qu'elle avait tort, sa main s'exprima pour elle.

* * *

><p>Mary Margaret se rendit au poste de police. Pour la première fois, elle allait voir sa fille derrière les barreaux et non derrière son bureau. Graham se tenait devant la cellule et essayait de raisonner Emma qui pestait après Robin. Elle changea de bouc-émissaire et visa ensuite son collègue quand elle vit sa mère entrer dans la pièce.<p>

- « Comment as-tu osé appeler ma mère ?!

- Tu dois payer une petite caution... Désolé »

Il s'éclipsa et laissa la mère et la fille ensemble. Il devait appeler quelqu'un d'important. Mary Margaret toisa sa fille d'un regard qu'elle espérait sévère mais il était tout au plus chagriné.

- « Je n'en reviens pas que tu l'aies frappé... Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris ?, lui demanda-t-elle doucement.

- ….

- Emma..., soupira-t-elle.

- Il... Il m'a provoquée putain ! Il m'énerve, c'est physique. Je le vois j'ai envie de...de.. lui exploser la tête comme une noix de coco !, cracha-t-elle.

- Le problème c'est vraiment cet homme ?

- …

- C'est lui qui a détruit ce qu'il y avait entre Regina et toi ? Ou c'est Regina qui a détruit ce qu'il y avait entre vous pour être avec cet homme ? »

Emma avait mis sa tête contre les barreaux froids de la cellule. Sa mère la vit serrer les barres entre ses mains jusqu'à ce que ses jointures deviennent blanches.

« Je me sens trop conne » souffla la blonde, la gorge nouée. Mary Margaret n'avait jamais vu sa fille ainsi, pas devant elle du moins. Cela lui fendait le coeur.

- « Je suis désolée, ma chérie, que ça ne soit pas passé..

- Ah ! Tu ne l'aimais même pas.

- C'est vrai. »

Emma roula des yeux malgré le voilà humide qui les recouvrait. Une larme s'échappa et elle fut aussitôt chassée de sa joue par la main de sa mère.

« Mais je relativise. Je me dis que tu vas trouver quelqu'un d'autre... Une femme peut-être et de me faire faire une activité stupide comme... de l'escalade ! Et je refuse de mettre ma vie entre les mains d'une autre cinglée qui sera la mère de ta future copine... ».

Le corps de la Shérif s'agita entre le rire et les larmes.

« Puis, Emma, si tu as le cœur brisé, c'est forcément triste. Peu importe les circonstances. »

Graham attendit patiemment que leur conversation soit terminée pour faire son entrée : « Il accepte de ne pas porter plainte si tu restes en cellule de dégrisement... J'ai invoqué la boisson pour justifier ton acte. Ce sera surement chiant mais regarde : c'est comme quand tu bosses en temps normal... sauf que là t'as pas de bureau mais de belles grilles à tes fenêtres. »

* * *

><p>Regina avait reçu un appel. Elle avait atténué la curiosité maladive de sa mère en lui disant simplement que cela concernait le travail. Une affaire urgente qu'elle devait régler dès à présent. Cora la laissa mais Zelena, bien que s'excécutant tout pareillement, n'était pas dupe. Sa sœur n'aurait pas été si pressée même pour le dossier le plus important du monde. Regina était à présent seule dans son bureau.<p>

« Bonjour, ici Madame le Maire... Pourrais-je parler à Sydney Glass, s'il vous plait ? Oui, je patiente... »

Elle fit quelques pas et se dirigea vers la fenêtre. Elle n'eut pas à se plonger dans une longue contemplation de la nature car M. Glass prit son appel dans l'instant. Regina reprit :

« J'ai un petit service à vous demander. J'ai eu connaissance d'un petit incident... Oui c'est ça... cette ''altercation''... entre le Shérif et mon compagnon, confirma-t-elle. Ceci serait profondément gênant pour moi, Sydney. Je vous tiens en haute estime et cet article menace notre bonne entente... Merci, Sydney. Je suis heureuse de voir que vous comprenez. Au revoir. »

Regina raccrocha et croisa les bras. Personne n'aurait vent de cet échange stupide. Il faudrait qu'elle remercie Graham pour sa délicate intention.

* * *

><p>Boston est une grande ville mais avoir de bonnes relations permet de faire circuler une information avec autant de rapidité que dans un modeste village. Sydney Glass, bien qu'épris de Regina depuis ses débuts dans le monde culinaire, ne restait pas insensible aux chèques de Cora Mills. En conséquent, il lui faisait parvenir les informations susceptibles de l'intéresser.<p>

Cora en avait touché quelques mots à Robin, d'un ton léger et détaché, comme si ce qu'elle disait ne risquait pas de l'affecter.

Le brun avait passé la journée avec Regina, sans les enfants, mais cette affaire de censure au nom d'Emma Swan l'avait harassée.

« Tu as empêché un article de paraître sur Emma. Pourquoi ? »

Regina le fixa intensément. Elle cherchait une formulation pour ne pas le blesser.

- « Ca aurait été dérangeant.

- Pourquoi ? Je ne vois pas en quoi ça l'aurait été à moins que tu ne l'aim...

- Non. Ca aurait été dérangeant parce que ça aurait aussi sali ma réputation. Et la tienne. » ajouta-t-elle finalement.

Il ne fallait pas que Robin la pousse à se questionner. Il ne fallait plus y penser. Jamais. Elle appartenait au passé. La brune plaqua ses lèvres sur les siennes pour le faire taire. Mais peut-être était-ce ses pensées harassantes qu'elles souhaitaient réduire au silence.

Elle glissa ses doigts sous son t-shirt et commença ses caresses. Il lui demanda son accord et elle acquiesça. Et tandis que Robin menait à bien ses douces attentions, elle repensa brièvement à ce rêve où Emma la touchait. Et ce souvenir imaginaire s'évaporait doucement dans les bras de Robin de Locksley.

* * *

><p>Emma ouvrit la porte de son appartement et découvrit avec joie la personne qui se trouvait derrière.<p>

« C'est moi ! » cria la femme en entrant.

La blonde referma la porte et regarda son amie.

« Noooon, tu es revenue parmi nous ? », lui demanda Emma avec enthousiasme.

Elle avait changé depuis la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vue, mais c'était toujours le même sourire éclatant, la sempiternelle chevelure blonde platine et ce goût prononcé pour le bleu.

La chienne d'Emma sautilla tout autour de la nouvelle venue, en attente d'attention. La femme s'accroupit pour caresser affectueusement la bête euphorique qui se coucha sur le dos afin de se laisser caresser le ventre.

Elsa connaissait Emma depuis le temps de la crèche. Elles n'avaient pas été dans les mêmes écoles par la suite mais avait toujours gardé contact. Bien qu'elles ne se voyaient gère souvent, leur amitié restait solide.

Elsa était partit il y trois ans monter une entreprise thermale au Danemark avec sa sœur et son beau-frère. C'était la première fois qu'elle revenait à Boston.

Emma fut ravie d'entendre la série de longues péripéties de son amie : les problèmes de normes, les accords... et de manière générale, la vie là-bas. Elsa demanda à la Shérif de lui faire un compte rendu détaillé de sa vie mais en entendant son discours bref et évasif, elle fut suspicieuse.

Emma trouva la parade : « On va voir un match de hand avec Henry. Tu veux venir ? J'ai un ticket en plus. »

* * *

><p>Avoir les enfants dans le club leur avaient permises d'avoir des billets pour des matchs de plus grandes envergures. Bien sûr, elles s'émouvaient de la prouesse de leurs chérubins mais on ne peut traiter avec mépris la compétence de vrais professionnels.<p>

Emma avait pris un ticket en plus pour Regina et cette dernière en avait pris un pour la blonde. Les circonstances étant ce qu'elles étaient, Emma emmena Elsa et Regina Robin.

La Shérif se mit comme à son habitude sur les tribunes du haut. Elle s'installa avec Elsa et Henry et de part et d'autre. Le match ne commencerait que dans une dizaine de minutes.

- « Doooonc, commença Elsa. J'ai appris que tu étais sortie avec une femme ?

- Tu l'as aussi lu dans le journal ?, demanda Emma sans la regarder.

- Non c'est ton fils. Mais, mais, reprit-elle en voyant qu'Emma s'apprêtait à le réprimander. Est-ce que je pourrais la voir ? Je me demande à quoi elle ressemble...

- … Elle est là » fit Emma au bout d'un moment.

Elle indiqua la position de Regina en des termes très terre à terre. Elle avait pris place dans des gradins moins élevés. Lucie déplorait grandement la présence de Robin. Sa consolation résidait néanmoins en la présence de sa tante.

- « C'est la rousse qui rigole avec la jeune fille ?

- C'est la sœur de Regina, Zelena. La fille c'est Lucie, une amie de Henry. Regina c'est la brune. Avec le blazer bleu, le haut bordeaux, le pantalon noir et les chaussures à talons. Elle parle avec... l'autre... type.

- Emma, elle est de dos. Je ne vois pas le quart de ce que tu me décris... Je vois que tu es toujours aussi observatrice... En même temps, elle a de quoi motiver les troupes. »

Emma donna un coup de coude à Elsa qui rit de la gêne de son amie. Elle reprit plus sérieusement : « C'est vrai que c'est une belle femme. » Elle devait l'observer avec un peu trop d'insistance car Regina regarda dans leur direction et croisa son regard. La brune jeta un rapide coup d'oeil afin de la détailler et ses yeux dérivèrent quelques secondes sur Emma et Henry au passage.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? », lui demanda innocemment Robin.

Il allait se retourner afin de voir ce qui avait attiré l'attention de sa dulcinée mais celle-ci trouva une explication toute trouvée :

- « Tu avais quelque chose dans les cheveux. Là, je l'ai retiré, fit-elle en époussetant vaguement ses cheveux.

- Et toi tu as quelque chose ici.

- Où ?, demanda-t-elle sans comprendre.

- Mais ici, juste là. Au coin de les lèvres. Ce doit être un baiser je crois. »

Il embrassa Regina avec fougue. Depuis la nuit qu'il avait passé aux côtés de la brune,l'homme était plein d'assurance. La bouche d'Elsa se tordit en une grimace significative en voyant ce baiser.

« Je suppose que le type c'est son petit-ami ? »

Emma suivit son regard et eut aussi un aperçu de la scène. Elle confirma d'un signe de tête et d'un air dégoûté.

Le match avait suscité un ambiance électrisante et la foule scandait avec ferveur le nom de leurs équipes. Malgré le bruit omniprésent, Regina entendait la voix d'Emma percer à travers les cris de la foule et cela la faisait sourire.

Pendant la mi-temps, ils en profitèrent pour se restaurer. Henry rejoignit Lucie à la buvette. Ils échangèrent quelques mots.

Leurs mères refusaient de les écouter quand bien même ils apportaient preuves et vérité. Leurs mères les aimaient et leurs faisaient confiance, la question ne mérite pas de se poser. Toutefois, elles n'avaient pas confiance en elles et c'est pour cela qu'elles prêtaient une sourde oreille aux paroles de leurs enfants. Ils avaient encore une dernière carte à jouer. Pour gagner, il faut parfois surprendre.

En revenant avec sa sœur dans les gradins, elle se risqua encore à regarder Emma et le blonde platine qui l'accompagnait. Zelena vit aussi cette inconnue poser une main sur le genoux d'Emma et raconter quelque chose avec animation. Regina ressentit un pincement au cœur en songeant que cette scène faisait écho à de nombreuses conversations tenues dans les gradins lors des entrainements de hand. Pourtant si elle avait tendu l'oreille, elle se serait aisément rendue compte qu'Elsa ne draguait nullement Emma.

* * *

><p>- « On a fait une vidéo publicitaire pour le centre thermal. Kristoff s'est surpassé, commença Elsa souriante.<p>

- Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait ?, demanda Emma en souriant d'avance.

- Il a acheté un renne, rit-elle en posant une main sur le genou d'Emma pour mobiliser d'avantage son attention. Un renne tu te rends compte ? Anna a du le filmer parce que je riais. Il parlait à la place du renne en prenant une grosse voix ! Et quand le renne bougeait, on aurait dit qu'il réagissait à ce que Kristoff disait !

- Ahahah... Il faudra que tu me montres cette vidéo ! Il a des ces idées !

- Anna en a fait une avec un bonhomme de neige qui fond d'amour pour le centre. C'est drôle mais pas aussi hilarant que le renne. »

* * *

><p>Zelena essaya de rassurer sa sœur sur la situation apparente et mentionna une fois encore qu'elle pouvait aller voir Emma. Plus l'entourage s'évertuait à les pousser l'une vers l'autre et plus elles persévéraient, s'entêtaient dans leur voie.<p>

Le match s'était fini sur le score de 28 à 28, l'égalisation de leur équipe s'étant faite à la dernière seconde. Emma s'éclipsa. Il y avait du monde et il fallait vite sortir la voiture du parking s'ils ne voulaient pas passer la nuit ici. Elsa devait rester avec Henry mais ce dernier avait disparu. Il avait lui aussi fendu la foule pour retrouver quelqu'un.

Il avait rejoint Lucie. Regina parlait avec Kathryn et Frédérique, croisés au match, qui s'enquérit de l'identité de l'homme qui accompagnait la brune et de la potentielle réinscription de Lucie l'année prochaine. Zelena prit part à la conversation en lançant de discrets pics à l'intention de sa sœur.

- « Pourquoi c'est moi qui doit frapper ?, geignit Henry.

- Parce que si je t'en colles une tu vas avoir la honte. Frappe pour que ça fasse crédible mais pas trop fort. Souviens-toi du nez de Peter. »

Henry sourit à ce souvenir. Il arma son poing avec une assurance fébrile. Il hésitait encore : il n'avait aucune envie de faire mal à Lucie.

« Allez, l'encouragea la jeune fille. Pense que c'est Robin ! »

Et le coup partit. Il prit toutefois soin de viser le creux de la joue. Lucie en rajouta et cria. Les enfants s'insultèrent mutuellement et échangèrent quelques coups afin de donner à cette mascarade, un vague air de crédibilité.

Regina accourut, le regard perdu. Elle ne pouvait pas avoir vu_ ça_. Comment avait-il pu la frapper ? Pourquoi ? Ne préférant pas se confronter au jeune garçon pour le moment, elle concentrait toute son attention sur la joue de sa fille.

Robin approcha d'Henry et réprimanda son comportement. Il condamna la violence dont le jeune garçon avait fait preuve et prit ouvertement la défense de la fille de Regina. Henry était intimidée par cet homme et à juste titre, mais n'en laissa rien paraître, ou du moins essaya-t-il...

Elsa trouva enfin Henry. Sentant l'ambiance pesante et dangereuse, elle prit le fils d'Emma et se plaça entre lui et l'homme qui grondait. Robin s'emporta en disant qu'Henry n'avait aucune éducation et Elsa éclata. Elle le pointa du doigt, le fit reculer d'un pas. Il n'était personne pour prétendre connaître Henry et le sermonner et le diminuer ainsi.

Regina vit cette femme se dresser contre Robin. Elle reconnut sans mal l'inconnue qui était avec Emma, qui plaisantait avec elle, qui était_ avec_ elle. La brune fut prise d'une bouffée de haine.

- « Excusez-moi, Mademoiselle... ?

- Elsa.

- Elsa », répéta-t-elle avec dédain.

Regina la regarda de haut en bas avec une répugnance à peine dissimulée.

« Mademoiselle Elsa, cette histoire ne vous regarde aucunement. Alors je vous suggère de vous taire et de déguerpir. »

Elle avait parlé d'une voix basse, elle avait détaché chaque mot pour les lancer en autant de petites armes meurtrières. Elle fit demi tour. Un regard suffit et Robin abandonna sa croisade. Regina commença à s'engager sur le chemin du retour. Robin la regarda s'éloigner vers le parking, stupéfait par la fureur qu'il avait aperçue dans ses yeux.

Le regard de Lucie s'assombrit. C'était donc si compliqué ? Tous ce qu'ils avaient voulu c'est que leurs mères se parlent. Au point où ils en étaient, même une dispute serait accueillie avec les honneurs mais Emma n'avait pas été présente et Robin s'était senti pousser des ailes et s'était pris pour un héros. Il était _toujours _là.

Lucie prit appui sur une jambe et arma son pied. Un petit coup dans le tibia – faute de pouvoir viser plus haut – la soulagerait au moins l'espace d'un instant.

Le pied allait partir quand elle se sentie basculer en arrière. Zelena posa une main sur le front de sa nièce et dit tout fort : « Oh lala... Ce que tu dois être fatiguée, ma pauvre Lucie. J'en connais une qui va bien dormir ce soir. »

Lucie jeta un regard noir à sa tante. On se pouvait donc plus compter sur personne ici. Les deux rousses suivirent les traces de Regina, Robin sur leurs talons. Zelena passa un bras autour des épaules de la jeune fille et se pencha à son oreille :

« Si tu le frappes, ce sera toi la méchante de l'histoire. Sinon tu penses bien qu'il aurait disparu depuis longtemps. »

* * *

><p>Henry était resté avec sa grand-mère. Neal restait avec eux. « Il ne peut pas cracher sur une si belle occasion de faire son bouffon auprès de son exe belle-maman » avait pensé Emma, amère.<p>

Elle avait pu sortir avec son père et son frère. Le lieu était animé en ce vendredi soir. Les cris de joie ou de déception raisonnaient après le bruit de chute des quilles. Les gens discutaient avec animation et engouement de leur semaine.

Après avoir enfilés les chaussures de bowling, la partie pouvait commencer. David se saisit d'une boule et avisa les quilles. Ses enfants le regardaient faire. Il prendrait encore cinq bonnes minutes avaient de se décider à faire rouler la boule.

James buvait sa bière à petites gorgées. Il voyait bien que sa sœur était soucieuse. Cette dernière faisait distraitement tournoyer la paille de son mojito tout en regardant son père.

- « Tu l'aimes ?

- Quoi ?, fit-t-elle en se tournant vers James.

- J'ai appris qu'après votre rupture, tu avais collé une amende à un pauvre fleuriste...

- Ton 'pauvre fleuriste' le méritait. Il a déchiré l'amende que je lui avait mise.

- Tu lui a collé une prune de 50$ pour ''crime contre l'humanité'' !

- C'était pas si éloigné de la réalité..., maugréa la blonde en buvant quelques gorgées.

- Et tu as frappé son copain. Le copain de Regina, pas celui du fleuriste, sourit James, taquin.

- …

- Arrête je te connais. Quand t'es de mauvais poil, tu t'en prends au premier qui passe, rit son frère. Alors ? Regina... ?

- Y a rien à dire.

- Tu peux mentir à tout le monde mais pas à moi. »

Emma regarda les cinq quilles plier sous l'assaut de la boule bleue envoyée par son père. Ce dernier pesta contre une quille récalcitrante et reprit une boule pour le second lancer. Elle reporta son attention sur son frère qui arborait un discret sourire, déjà victorieux.

- « Alors ?, répéta-t-il.

- Papa et Maman pourront pas vivre avec un truc pareil...

- Donc tu l'aimes... Bah tu vois ? On progreeeeeesse.

- …

- Papa et Maman, on s'en fout. Il s'habitueront à sa présence. En plus elle est sympa. La question est : est-ce que toi tu pourras t'habituer à son absence ?

- Elle va se marier, contra Emma.

- Tu penses qu'elle l'aime ?

- J'en sais rien...

- Tant que tu lui dis pas ce que tu ressens, on pourra pas savoir. Je peux pas te pondre sa réponse. Dans la vie, ma sœur, il faut parfois avoir une bonne paire de boules. »

En disant ces derniers mots, il montra à sa sœur un boule de bowling orange. Il rit à sa propre blague et sa sœur souffla en riant. James fit un strike, ce qui lui permit de prendre la première place, devançant son père. La partie fut serrée. Emma et son frère restèrent au coude à coude presque jusqu'à la fin de la partie mais James eut raison d'eux en enchainant deux strikes à la fin de la partie.

Emma avait le cœur léger de s'être confié à son frère. Mais elle en avait assez. Elle préférait essayer de tourner la page. Cette histoire lui faisait bien trop mal.

* * *

><p>Les rendez-vous professionnels avaient bien vite pris une tournure plus sentimentale depuis maintenant quelques semaines. Les affaires étaient bonnes et leur relation était au beau fixe. Regina appréciait la compagnie de Robin et se son fils, Roland. Elle appréciait grandement la compagnie de ce garçon qui avait encore le visage rond d'un bambin. Il était sympathique.<p>

Après les sorties infiniment conventionnelles et les activités familiales, Robin avait invité la brune chez lui.

Il s'était plié en quatre. Il avait réalisé le repas lui-même. Et à travers ces plats sophistiqués et ces goûts raffinés, la belle brune ne retrouvait pas la saveur unique du repas qu'avait préparé Emma – bien qu'elle ait reconnu les arômes caractéristiques du traiteur du quartier. Robin avait préparé une ambiance romantique mais elle n'y retrouvait pas la convivialité et la chaleur de l'appartement de la blonde. Il est étrange de constater l'importance que nous pouvons accorder à ce genre de détails.

Elle soupira et chassa ces pensées inconvenantes. Il était impoli de penser à quelqu'un d'autre alors que l'homme en face d'elle n'avait d'yeux que pour elle.

Le feu ronronnait doucement dans le foyer de la cheminée. La lueur des flammes dansaient sur les murs et dans leurs yeux. Le repas avait enchanté leurs papilles, la fin de soirée enivreraient leurs cœurs, du moins celui de Robin et Regina espérait qu'il en serait de même pour le sien.

Cora avait tout fait pour. Elle avait la dévotion pour deux. Sa fille s'y était pliée. Robin était charmant et charmeur. C'était un homme intelligent, de bonne compagnie avec de l'élégance. Regina se disait que l'amour viendrait avec le temps. Les sentiments restent insolents face à la raison.

De ses mains protectrices, Robin prit doucement le visage de Regina. Il l'embrassa. Elle y répondit et le chaste baiser s'enflamma par la passion de Robin.

Ses lèvres étaient presque aussi fines que celle d'Emma mais elles étaient moins douces. Son visage était plus carré, ses mains plus larges. Son odeur était moins sucrée. Regina se souvint aussi des boucles blondes qui lui chatouillaient parfois le visage lorsqu'elle s'approchait trop. Emma lui manquait mais rien ne pourrait changer désormais.

« Regina, veux-tu m'épouser ? »

Il avait plongé son regard dans le sien. Ses mains avaient abandonné son visage pour prendre délicatement sa main gauche. Elle vit dans son regard toute la sincérité derrière cette demande. Robin voulait faire d'elle sa femme. Roland aurait une nouvelle mère. Lucie aurait un père. Cora aurait enfin ce qu'elle souhaitait : voir sa fille accéder à une haute situation.

« Tout le monde sera heureux » songea-t-elle. Alors elle donna sa réponse et les yeux de Robin scintillèrent de joie.

* * *

><p>Profitant d'un week-end prolongé, ils partirent tous quatre faire une longue balade à cheval. Lucie, d'habitude si souriante et si avenante, arborait un air renfrogné que ni Robin ni sa mère ne parvenait à dissiper. Roland ne semblait pas améliorer la situation. Chaque fois qu'il s'approchait de Lucie, cette dernière donnait une petit coup dans les flans de son cheval afin de le contraindre à accélérer le pas.<p>

Robin emmena son fils près de la rivière afin de laisser leurs chevaux s'abreuver. Regina descendit de son cheval et se dirigea vers sa fille.

- « Tu vas me dire ce qui ne vas pas ?, demanda doucement sa mère en caressant l'encolure de son cheval.

- …

- Lucie ?

- Tout va très bien.

- Je vois bien que tu boudes.

- Je les aime...pas, admit la jeune fille au bout d'un moment.

- Qui ?

- Robin et Roland...

- Pourquoi ?, s'inquiéta sa mère.

- Je les aime pas c'est tout !, s'agaça-t-elle. Si je devais en choisir un... je choisirais Henry.

- Henry ne peut pas être ton frère, lui fit remarquer Regina.

- Si ! Si tu te maries avec Emma, Henry sera mon frère » répondit sa fille du tac au tac.

Regina perdit un instant ses moyens devant ce raisonnement. Elle savait bien que sa fille tenait à Henry mais elle n'avait pas clairement mesuré à quel point.

- « Robin chasse ! Il dit que c'est du sport mais je vois pas pourquoi aller dans la forêt pour tuer une pauvre biche alors qu'on peut aller au supermarché. Mais Robin passe encore... Mais Roland est trop... CON !, s'écria Lucie.

- Lucie !

- Mais c'est vrai Maman ! Comme dirait Mamie 'on l'a bercé trop près du mur', dit-elle en croisant les bras.

- Tu es impossible. Tu dis ça parce qu'il est plus jeune que toi, c'est tout.

- Si tu veux te marier avec lui, ok. Mais c'est toi qui les choisies, pas moi. J'ai rien demandé. »

Robin les appela et mit fin à cette conversation que ni la mère ni la fille ne tenait à poursuivre. Regina se raisonna en se disant que Lucie appréciait Robin malgré tout ce qu'elle pouvait dire pour le renier. Son affection pour Roland viendrait plus tard. Elle était persuadée de faire le bon choix car c'était le cas, n'est-ce pas ?

* * *

><p><strong>Notes :<strong>

**Elsa vit au Danemark pour faire référence à la nationalité d'Andersen, auteur du conte « La Reine des Neiges ».**

**Petites références à **_Frozen_**.**


	14. Chapter 14

**ATTENTION : j'ai posté deux chapitres et... **blasée, lance sa feuille de discours** Ouais c'est la FIN !**

**Bonnes lecture ! **grand sourire****

* * *

><p>La brune n'avait rien voulu entendre alors sa sœur avait pris les devants. Elle avait chargé Chloé de faire un accro chez Emma afin de lui donner un faire-part de mariage. La famille partait dans la journée afin d'avoir quelques jours d'avances pour régler les derniers détails.<p>

La Shérif ouvrit à cette inconnue qu'elle avait pourtant déjà croisée.

- « Vous êtes qui ?

- Ta marraine la bonne fée » répondit-elle avec aplomb.

Elle entra sans autre forme de préambule. Il fallut quelques instants à Emma pour se souvenir où elle avait eu le plaisir de la rencontrer. Chloé utilisa le faire-part afin de taper sur le museau de la chienne qui lui grognait dessus avec un peu trop d'assurance à son goût.

- « On va faire simple, commença la comédienne. Tu l'aimes. Je le sais, Zelena le sait. Ton fils, sa fille le sait. Y a qu'elle qui le sait pas !

- Mais enfin qu'est-ce que...

- Voici l'invitation au mariage. Regina part là, maintenant, tout de suite. Ou tu la choppes à l'aéroport, ou alors tu te pointes à l'église.

- Mais je peux pas...

- Si tu peux, coupa-t-elle encore. Quand on y croit, tout est possible. »

Emma était partagée entre suivre son instinct et écouter sa raison. Finalement, elle appela son père afin qu'il vienne garder Henry. Elle ordonna à son fils de rester tranquille le temps que son grand-père arrive. Elle monta dans sa voiture et se permit, pour une fois, d'utiliser la sirène pour une fin personnelle. L'amie de Regina était sur le siège passager et semblait très amusée par la situation.

- « Je peux savoir en quoi cette situation est tripante ?, demanda la Shérif alors que la sirène hurlait.

- La scène de l'aéroport est un classique, l'informa Chloé.

- C'est pour ça qu'on me prévient au dernier moment ?

- Exact et aussi parce qu'il n'y a que dans l'urgence qu'on se donne vraiment.

- Putain j'arrive pas à croire ce que je m'apprête à faire... »

* * *

><p>Emma bondit de la voiture et courut à toutes jambes vers le bâtiment. Les réacteurs d'avions ronronnaient et on voyait certains de ces imposants oiseaux de métal s'élancer vers le ciel. Les futurs passagers et touristes affluaient de toutes parts.<p>

Elle se rua à l'accueil. Elle chercha sur le panneau d'affichage, le vol en direction de Londres. Elle traversa tout le hall, passa les vigiles et lorsqu'elle essaya d'accéder au dit avion, on la refoula. Elle se débattit mais en vain. Elle n'avait pas le droit d'y aller sans ticket. Elle expliqua sa situation mais aucun des employés ne montra sa compassion. Après tout, ils ne faisaient que leur travail. Elle brandit son insigne de Shérif et évoqua un trafic de stupéfiants. Elle ôta de son chemin le dernier gringalet qui lui faisait barrage.

Et c'est avec toute la peine du monde qu'Emma vit l'avion quitter le sol et s'envoler vers le ciel, emmenant avec lui peut-être, la femme qu'elle aimait.

* * *

><p>Regina avait enfilé sa robe blanche. Ce n'était là que pour la répétition mais l'émotion était déjà là. Lucie reconnaissait que sa mère était magnifique mais elle maintenait qu'elle faisait une erreur.<p>

Cora avait choisi la robe. Le tissu blanc tombait avec volupté, donnant à la future mariée des airs de meringue ou de nuage immaculé. Un bustier tout aussi blanc maintenait son buste et sa poitrine. Sa peau au teint légèrement halé était rehaussé par le blanc de la tenue. Ses cheveux ébènes avaient été attachés en un chignon haut et sophistiqué. Sa beauté aurait été à son paroxysme si la robe n'avait pas été incrustée de petits diamants que Cora jugeait « absolument nécessaire pour une pareille occasion » et si une traine à la longueur démesurée n'avait pas été comme greffée à la robe.

Et pendant que certains se préparaient à fêter cet heureux événement, d'autres se battaient. Emma se battait corps et âme pour se libérer et avoir deux jours de libres pour se rendre à Locksley. Elle avait finalement trouvé un arrangement avec son collègue Graham qui réglerait pour elle, toutes les démarches afin qu'elle puisse partir à temps.

Une fois assise dans l'avion, elle lâcha un profond soupir. C'était la dernière des dernières chances. Après, elle n'aurait plus rien à se reprocher. La décision ne dépendrait pas d'elle mais de Regina.

* * *

><p>La chapelle était absolument magnifique. La bâtiment était gothique, décoré avec goût de mille et un ornements et fresques. Le plafond en croisées d'ogives permettait la présence d'immenses vitraux colorés.<p>

Le soleil si lumineux de dehors, berçait le monde de ses rayons. Sa lumière filtrait à travers les vitraux et baignait toute l'église de couleurs chatoyantes. Ceci ne faisait qu'ajouter du charme au monument religieux.

Zelena était au premier rang et s'agitait nerveusement. Elle ne cessait de se demander si Emma avait finalement réussi à parler à sa sœur. Et si elle n'était pas encore arrivée ? Si après tout, elle avait choisi d'abandonner ? Les questions se formulaient sans cesse dans son esprit. Elle réinventait des explications afin d'en trouver une plausible. Cora affichait un sourire suffisant et Zelena s'en inquiétait.

* * *

><p>Regina mettait ses boucles d'oreilles. Elles étaient imposantes, incrustés de pierres précieuses et horriblement tape à l'oeil. Elles étaient longues et léchaient presque ses épaules. Elle leva les yeux et regarda son père dans le reflet du miroir.<p>

Elle se leva. Elle lissa sa robe blanche d'un geste distrait.

Henry Senior décida à son tour de raisonner sa fille. Il avait essayé de lui laisser un peu de répit entre Cora qui la poussait sans cesse dans ce mariage insensé et Zelena et Lucie qui essayaient fermement de l'en dissuader.

« Tu es magnifique. »

Regina sourit à ce compliment et lui souffla un remerciement. Cependant son sourire restait quelque peu crispé.

« Tu le serais plus encore avec un vrai sourire. »

Regina baissa les yeux. Son père poursuivit :

« Ta mère ne changeras plus. En fait, elle a toujours été ainsi, même du temps où je l'ai rencontrée... J'ai appris à l'aimer et à vivre avec cette facette d'elle... aussi déplaisante celui puisse être parfois. J'ai fait ce choix, je l'ai choisie même si je sais qu'elle me quittera dans l'instant si elle rencontre quelqu'un qu'elle estime meilleur que moi... Mais toi... toi ma chérie, tu n'as pas choisi ta mère mais tu peux encore choisir ta vie. »

Regina releva les yeux vers son père et ce dernier sentit bien que la phrase était douloureuse et lui écorchait la bouche :

« Il est trop tard à présent. »

* * *

><p>La musique de l'orgue raisonna dans l'église. Les portes s'ouvrirent et tous découvrirent la mariée au bras de son père. Le choeur chanta doucement. La mariée s'avança au rythme de la musique. Elle approchait de l'autel, du marié, du serment de fidélité et d'amour, de sa nouvelle vie.<p>

* * *

><p>La blonde avait demandé à trois reprises si c'était la bonne église. Elle avait harcelé trois pauvres riverains pour s'en assurer. Elle avait vérifié trois fois la date du faire-part. Elle avait redemandé si il y avait bien un mariage aujourd'hui.<p>

Kathryn était avocate et lui avait affirmé qu'elle pouvait faire tomber le mariage en prétendant à un mariage blanc ou à une défaillance mentale de l'un des conjoints. La Shérif était prête à tout pour repousser ce mariage ne serait-ce qu'une journée. Elle voulait seulement lui parler, se laisser la chance d'espérer. Après elle partirait si la situation l'exigeait.

Elle rajusta son pull noir où figurait le cygne couronné. Elle remit le col de sa veste rouge et elle poussa les lourdes portes de l'église qui s'ouvrir dans un grincement. Tous se retournèrent. La musique jazz remplaçait les habituels chants religieux.

La blonde vit la mariée et son cœur manqua un battement. Elle était magnifique avec ces cheveux ébènes en chignon. Sa peau noire était recouverte d'une robe de mariée d'un vert pâle. Ce n'était pas Regina. Ce n'était le bon mariage. Ce n'était pas bonne église. Les espoirs se fanèrent plus vite que la fleur la plus éphémère.

« Et merde. »

* * *

><p>Cora se pencha vers sa fille ainée.<p>

« Si je savais que tu pousserais cette femme à venir ici pour empêcher ce mariage ? Si j'avais, en conséquence, falsifié _un seul_ faire-part que j'aurais laissé en évidence sur la table pour que tu le prennes ? Voyons, ma chérie, bien sûr que oui. Je suis ta mère. »

Zelena resta sans voix devant la révélation de sa mère. Cora, imperturbable, reporta son attention sur sa fille qu'elle regarda, pour une fois, avec tendresse et amour. Sa fille allait se marier. Elle allait avoir un mari. Sa petite-fille aurait un père. Ils seraient riches et auraient une condition très confortable. C'était le plus beau jour de sa vie.

* * *

><p>Emma reprit sa valise et chercha ses parents des yeux. Elle leur fit signe. Henry courut à toutes jambes vers sa mère qu'il prit dans ses bras. Il était tout sourire. Puis il réalisa que sa mère était seule. Il remarqua son air morose et brisé.<p>

« Je suis désolée, Gamin. J'ai fait tout ce que j'ai pu ».

Mais elle savait que ce n'était pas vrai. Elle aurait du casser les deux jambes de Robin pour l'empêcher d'aller à l'autel. Elle esquissa un sourire en imaginant ce cul-de-jatte rouler vers Regina. Puis elle le perdit aussitôt en réalisant qu'à l'heure actuelle, elle devait profiter de son voyage de noces.

* * *

><p>La mère d'Henry était assise sur une chaise, accompagnée de ses parents et de son frère. Il avait tous les yeux rivés sur la scène pour voir Henry. C'était le spectacle de fin d'année. Tous dans la salle reconnaissait l'air ô combien reconnaissable de l'apprenti sorcier.<p>

Les enfants étaient vêtus de capes noirs et de cravates rouges, oranges ou bleus. Ils rejouaient à présent la scène de l'Armée de Dumbledore. Tous avaient un bout de bois auquel avait été rattachésdes fines bandes de papier blanc. La musique changea et tous les agitèrent et criant « _expecto patronum _» . Le son et la lumière s'accordaient avec la mise en scène des enfants. La fumée envahit la scène et une fille habillée de rose – qui jouait le rôle d'Ombrage – brisa la quiétude de ce cours de magie illégal.

Mais il manquait un élève à Poudlard. Lucie n'était pas là. Ce spectacle rappelait à Emma et Henry que des personnes manquaient ce soir et la blonde n'avait pas besoin de constater la chaise désespérément vide à ses côtés pour le savoir.

* * *

><p>La Shérif n'arrivait plus à dormir. Ce n'était pas faute de se tuer au travail. Elle n'arrivait à trouver le sommeil que tard dans la nuit, parfois très tôt la matin. Alors elle essayait de s'endormir devant la télé.<p>

Elle s'assit en tailleur sur le canapé. La voix qui en sortait lui disait quelque chose. C'était une pub pour une voiture. On voyait un homme conduire le véhicule ou du moins on le devinait en voyait ses mains sur le volant. La voix avait un accent.

_« Conduire cette voiture est une chose très simple. Il suffit de savoir la prendre et elle exécute. C'est comme avec une femme. Vous la caressez et elle va se mouvoir. Vous appuyez sur les boutons et la voiture roule. »_

Emma s'approcha de l'écran. Non. Ce n'était pas possible. Pas _lui_. Le visage de Robin apparut à l'écran, charmeur, fier... imbu de sa personne. Plus il parlait plus Emma était en colère.

_« C'est comme avec Regina. Si vous savez vous y prendre, vous aurez tout ce que vous voulez d'elle. »_

Le poing d'Emma s'écrasa dans la télévision. Elle le frappa à plusieurs reprises jusqu'à ce que Robin soit réduit au silence. Elle n'avait pas mal à la main. Elle n'avait aucune blessure, ne ressentait aucune douleur. Puis elle se sentit nauséeuse. Son ventre gronda douloureusement. Elle apposa sa main dessus en espérant atténuer ce qu'elle ressentait. Elle vit avec horreur son ventre grandit à vue d'oeil jusqu'à devenir gros et rond. Un ventre de femme enceinte.

« Oh putain j'ai fait un déni de grossesse ! » réalisa-t-elle avec horreur.

Elle sentit le petit être qu'elle avait abrité se mouvoir. Elle le sentit bouger. Elle posa ses deux mains sur son ventre en espérant le faire cesser.

« Je suis enceinte de qui ? » se demanda-t-elle tout haut. Elle regardait son ventre comme s'il était en capacité de lui répondre.

« Oh putain je suis enceinte de Regina ! »

Elle prit un instant. « Mais comment c'est possible ? » se demanda-t-elle.

Et elle se réveilla en sursaut dans son canapé. Elle plaqua avec force ses mains sur son ventre et soupira de soulagement en réalisant qu'il était normal. Son ventre était plat. Elle regarda sa montre et vit qu'il était plus de trois heures du matin. La salle à manger était plongée dans le noir. A la télévision, point de pub exécrable avec Robin, simplement un documentaire animalier.

La chienne d'Emma approcha, visiblement inquiète de l'agitation soudaine de sa maitresse. Elle remuait doucement la queue. Emma lui caressa la tête pour la rassurer.

« Je commence à devenir folle. Je vais me coucher ».

Elle se leva pour étendre la télévision.

_« Ils n'ont qu'un seul partenaire au cours de leur vie. Il est possible qu'ils meurent d'un cœur brisé. Les cygnes sont des anim... »_

Et Emma réduit la télévision au silence.

* * *

><p>Emma s'inquiétait. Ils avaient changé de Maire. Pourtant son mandat n'était pas encore fini. Elle songea au pire mais internet se révéla être un pauvre allié. Elle ne trouva aucun article, ni sur son mariage, ni sur ses noces, ni sur son travail en tant que Maire. Aucune photo.<p>

Elle chercha la liste des crashs d'avions et fut soulagée cette fois de ne rien trouver. Elle prit son visage entre ses mains et contempla l'écran comme s'il allait finir par avouer où se trouvait la brune.

Regina avait démissionné c'est du moins ce que disait le dernier document signé de sa main. La Shérif essaya de trouver des indices mais le fait est que déterminer la présence de quelqu'un par sa signature est aussi efficace que lire l'avenir dans des feuilles de thé.

Emma faisait tourner son stylo entre ses doigts. Le mariage avait été précipité peut-être que Robin espérait en tirer quelque chose en particulier ? De l'argent. Le sang de la blonde se glaça dans ses veines.

Elle essaya de chasser l'hypothèse pourtant plus que crédible qui venait de se formuler dans son esprit. Robin avait très bien pu faire signer une assurance vie à Regina, la tuer juste après le mariage. Elle visualisait le sombre crétin barbu creuser un trou dans le sol... un corps inanimé dans un grand sac gisant à ses côtés attendant sa dernière sépulture...

Elle secoua vivement la tête pour en chasser ces images. Regina n'aurait jamais signé un tel papier. C'était une femme intelligente, érudit... Elle n'aurait jamais souscrit une telle assurance... Emma émit d'autres hypothèses mais le fait est qu'une chose ne changeait jamais :

Regina et Lucie avaient disparu.

* * *

><p>La blonde avait déposé son fils à l'école tôt ce matin pour la rentrée. Tous deux affichaient une mine déconfite. Ils n'avaient que peu parlé ce matin. Emma était déçue de n'avoir pu lui parler avant son mariage. Après avoir traversé la moitié du globe, se tromper d'église était une honte. L'erreur était d'autant plus difficile à accepter que l'adresse avait été changée sur cet unique fichu faire-part. Et à présent c'était comme si Regina n'existait plus et c'était insupportable.<p>

Emma était chez elle. Henry avait voulu faire sa rentrée seul. Il rentrait au collège, il était grand. Elle buvait son chocolat à petites gorgées, laissant la tasse réchauffée ses mains désespérément glacées. Elle regardait la télé sans vraiment prendre conscience de ce qui s'y déroulait. Elsa s'était débrouillé pour revenir et lui tenir compagnie quelque jours. Et la blonde platine était déterminée à apporter un peu de joie au monde d'Emma qui semblait gelé.

- « Tu te rappelles de ma tante Ingrid ?

- Comment l'oublier ? Un peu folle mais sympa. Comment elle va ?

- Je suis passée dans sa boutique cet été. Sa boutique marche plutôt bien... Il faut dire qu'elle a plus de trous dans ses stocks » lui déclara Elsa taquine.

On sonna à sa porte. La blonde se leva tout en répondant à Elsa :

« Tu dis ça juuuste parce qu'on lui piquait un pot ou deux quand elle avait le dos tourné.. Oh tu te rappelles aussi de Kristoff ? Il venait toujours à la boutique l'été pour demander des nouvelles d'Anna.

Il était tellement déçu quand on lui disait qu'elle était pas là..., se souvint-elle avec amusement. Mais maintenant ils sont mariés. Il a dû faire de sacrées économies sur les glaces. »

On sonna de nouveau. Emma souffla en pensant que c'était ses parents qui revenaient. Cela faisait plusieurs jours qu'ils la harcelaient pour la faire sortir. Elle tendit la main vers la poignée et se ravisa. C'était peut-être Neal après tout. Elle ne l'avait pas vu depuis un bout de temps. Il lui avait dit prendre des vacances avec sa nouvelle petite amie. Il s'était peut-être ravisé pour tenter encore de la séduire ?

On sonna pour la troisième fois. Emma ouvrit la porte d'un coup. Qui que ce fut, c'était forcément une personne qu'elle ne désirait pas voir.

Son souffle se coupa dans sa poitrine. Regina la regardait sans sourciller. Elle tenait un sac en plastique assez imposant dans ses bras. Elle dégagea une main et poussa doucement la porte d'entrée. Emma la laissa faire. Que faisait-elle ici ?

« Tu sais que tous les restaurants japonais sont fermés avant 11h ? Aucun n'est ouvert. Ils ne sont pas encore livrés ni rien. C'est aberrant, souffla Regina. Du coup j'ai fait réveiller le chef que j'avais embauché avant les vacances. Il a d'abord été réticent mais je lui ai graissé la patte et il s'est exécuté. »

Regina posa le paquet sur la table de la cuisine et commença à tout déballer. Emma vit brochettes, sushis, makis, sashimis s'étaler sur sa table. Elle ne comprenait pas ce que la brune lui disait. C'était surréaliste. Emma ouvrait la bouche, complètement hébétée.

« Je ne savais pas ce que tu aimais alors j'ai tout pris. Il y a même des gyosas. C'est délicieux. Tu devrais essayer. »

Elsa risqua un œil par-dessus le canapé. Regina prit conscience de sa présence.

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait ici ? », demanda-t-elle sèchement en désignant Elsa d'un petit signe de tête.

Cette dernière quitta le canapé et leva les mains en signe de reddition.

« Stop !, ordonna-t-elle d'un ton sans appel. Je ne veux rien avoir à faire avec vous deux. Attendez deux secondes. »

Elle se faufila près de la porte d'entrée, attrapa son manteau au passage et sortit.

* * *

><p>Elsa soupira. Elle n'avait pas vraiment envie de se trouver une fois de plus face à une Regina furieuse. Elle décida d'aller prendre un café. Elle traversa la rue et vit deux femmes qui regardaient la tour d'immeuble avec insistance .<p>

- « A ton avis, c'est lequel ?

- Celui auquel Regina suspendra la culotte d'Emma en signe de victoire ! »

Les deux femmes rirent et Elsa détailla leurs apparences. La première avait une chevelure dorée retenu en un haut chignon. La deuxième avait de longs cheveux roux qui ondulait ses épaules et des yeux d'un vert intense. Son visage n'était pas sans rappeler celui de Regina.

« Excusez-moi mais qui êtes-vous ? »

Zelena se tourna vers la voix et reconnut presque à regret la blonde qu'elle avait vu au cours du match de hand quelques mois plus tôt.

« Vous êtes la nouvelle petite-amie d'Emma ? »

Elsa songea que cette femme devait avoir un tempérament plutôt direct. Elle répondit en riant que non et les deux femmes semblèrent rassurées. Elles s'adoucirent aussitôt. Elsa découvrit l'identité des deux inconnues et se présenta à son tour.

- « Vous pourriez me raconter le début de cette histoire ? Emma s'est montrée évasive...

- Bien sûr, confirma vivement Chloé.

- Et nous comptons sur vous pour nous raconter ce qui s'est passé cet été. »

* * *

><p>Emma était en colère. Elle était chez elle et Regina arrivait de nulle part après deux mois d'absence comme une fleur et se permettait de lui faire la morale.<p>

« J'amène qui je veux ici, c'est chez moi. »

Regina se sentait stupide. Elle avait été naïve de croire que tout finirait bien. Elle osa néanmoins poser la question lui brulait les lèvres. La brune s'arrêta un instant et se retourna vers Emma. Elle avait à présent un air grave, loin du ton léger d'elle avait pu prendre auparavant. Elle se racla la gorge et agita nerveusement ses mains.

« Tu couches avec elle ? » demanda-t-elle plutôt sèchement.

Elle vit Emma la fixer avec de grands yeux. Elle pinça les lèvres aussi fort qu'elle le pouvait mais c'était plus fort qu'elle. Elle rit, un rire franc qui raisonna dans toute la pièce. Parce qu'elle n'avait jamais envisagé Elsa de cette façon. Parce qu'elle se rendait compte que Regina était _jalouse_.

« Je connais Elsa du temps où je portais encore des couches. On est proche mais c'est une bonne amie et une sœur. Et on ne couche pas avec sa sœur. »

Les épaules de Regina se relâchèrent et elle respira plus aisément.

« Pourquoi es-tu venue ? » demanda Emma de but en blanc.

Elle espérait tant de cette réponse. Ne savant que faire de ses mains elle s'approcha d'une chaise et les posa sur le dossier. Elle déglutit et reporta son regard sur la brune. Regina, gênée et les jambes légèrement fébriles et tremblantes, osa plonger son regard dans celui d'Emma.

« Je suis venue... pour toi, avoua-t-elle.

Et le type que tu devais épouser ?, interrogea la blonde.

Je n'ai pas pu... »

_La musique emplissait le cœur de la bâtisse. Les lumières colorées et chatoyantes dansaient sur sol et plafond. Regina s'avançait, tenant la main de son père. Tous ces gens la regardaient. Sa mère la regardait enfin avec fierté. Et paradoxalement c'est quand Regina sentait son cœur se serrer que sa mère semblait exulter. Elle avait toujours tout fait pour plaire à sa mère. Mais à présent, elle ne pouvait pas, elle ne pouvait plus. Zelena avait raison. Elle devait songer à son bonheur et non au leur. _

_Arrivée devant l'autel, tous s'assirent. Le prêtre prit la parole et Regina se permit de l'interrompre. Elle se répandit en excuse auprès de Robin, de Roland et de l'assistance. Elle avait la voix tremblante mais son discours ne laissait plus de place au doute. Elle lâcha la main de Robin. _

_Elle trouva sa fille dans l'assistance, au premier rang. Lucie lui offrit un sourire sincère. Elle savait ce que pensait sa mère. Son cœur débordait de joie. Elle se leva et la rejoignit. Mère et fille sortirent de l'église sous les yeux de l'assistance ébahie._

_Regina courut aussi vite que ses talons le lui permirent. Sa traine se déchira et s'étendit sur le sol de l'église. Les pinces de son chignon s'envolèrent et la chevelure ébène s'affranchit de cette coiffure étriquée. _

_Certains murmuraient déjà d'excitation quand à ce départ, d'autres colportaient déjà des rumeurs. Cora hurlait de rage, de honte. Zelena criait et encourageait sa sœur tandis que leur père arborait un sourire fier et heureux._

_Pour une fois, Regina n'en avait cure. Elle ne songeait qu'à son propre bonheur. Il n'était pas ici alors elle allait le chercher._

* * *

><p>Henry avait cru la voir dans la cour de récréation. C'était impossible elle était partie en Angleterre, pour toujours sans doute. Pourtant cette chevelure rousse qu'il voyait de dos, c'était Lucie. Ca se pouvait être <em>que <em>Lucie.

Il l'appela et la fille se retourna. Il découvrit le visage de sa sœur. Il laissa tomber son sac et courut la prendre dans ses bras. Lucie remarqua qu'il avait beaucoup grandi cet été. Elle était toujours la plus grande mais il la rattrapait.

- « Comment tu es revenue ?, demanda-t-il.

- Par avion, nigaud.

- Mais comment c'est possible ? Et le mariage ? Pourquoi tu reviens que maintenant? »

Quand Lucie lui expliqua la situation, il éclata d'un rire franc. Il était admiratif et tout simplement heureux. Ils savaient depuis le début que Lucie était sa sœur. Les liens du cœur sont plus forts que les liens du sang. Rien ne pouvait les séparer, ni le destin, ni la vie, ni même leurs mères.

* * *

><p>Pour prouver la véracité de son propos, la brune montra à Emma sa main gauche dépourvue d'anneau et sourit timidement<p>

Elle expliqua doucement et avec une certaines réserve la situation. Elle expliqua les raisons de son mariage et la blonde lui fit judicieusement remarquer que ses arguments étaient absurdes. Elle eut un sourire crispé : elle savait qu'Emma avait raison. Il avait fallut que Regina soit acculé au pied du mur pour oser prendre le contrôle de sa vie.

- « Donc après avoir planté l'autre crétin tu as pris des vacances ?

- J'avais besoin d'être seule, juste avec Lucie pour repenser à tout ça. »

Regina raconta qu'elle avait visité quelques pays d'Europe avec sa fille. Elle mentionna un musée dans un pays d'Europe où les œuvres splendides qu'il recelait seraient susceptible de l'intéresser. Regina déclara qu'elle pourrait apprécier les peintures à sa juste valeur étant donné son goût prononcé et sa grande connaissance de l'art. Mais à cet instant la blonde n'en avait cure. Elle n'écoutait plus. Elle était absorbée par l'oeuvre qui se déroulait devant ses yeux. D'une meilleure impression qu'un tableau de Turner, plus éblouissant qu'un Renoir et plus grandiose que toutes les peintures historiques et titanesques. Regina était dans la cuisine, elle parlait et cela semblait désespérément et délicieusement _normal_. C'était là une véritable œuvre d'art vivante, sans tache, parfait. Et elle en faisait partie.

Cependant après avoir arpenté les différents pays, Regina avait ressenti le besoin de rentrer ici, à Boston, chez elle. Un léger silence s'installa.

Emma s'approcha lascivement de la brune. Cette dernière recula et buta contre la table. La blonde s'amusa de sa gêne. Elle se pencha vers elle, amenuisant la distance qui les séparait encore. Regina pencha doucement la tête sur le côté. Emma approcha ses lèvres au plus près des siennes. Elle sourit puis se recula vivement, non sans avoir saisi une boite de sushis. La brune était décontenancée par cet éloignement soudain et papillonna des yeux.

- « Quelle délicate attention que de m'avoir apporté des sushis. Depuis le temps que j'en avais envie..., déclara Emma, fière de son effet.

- Ravie de voir l'importance qu'ont les repas à tes yeux. »

Regina croisa les bras et fixa la blonde. Emma ne perdit pas son petit sourire.

- « Quand je pense que j'ai renoncé à une condition confortable pour toi...

- Je suis Shérif, contra la blonde.

- C'était un homme avec un domaine important.

- J'ai un appartement de 75m².

- Il était si beau..., s'amusa la brune.

- Je suis plus sexy !

- Il avait un fils adorable...

- Henry est sûrement mieux.

- Et Lucie l'adore...

- Je t'ai aussi sauvée la vie » lui rappela la blonde en agitant son index sous son nez.

Regina lui donna un coup de coude, visiblement embarrassée à l'évocation de ce souvenir. Emma laissa finalement la boîte qu'elle avait dans les mains. Elle était célibataire et Regina n'était pas mariée.

Elle s'approcha de nouveau de la brune dont le regard ne cilla pas. Elle enroula doucement ses bras autour de la fine taille de la brune et la hissa sur la table. Emma caressa doucement ses jambes dénudées que sa jupe sombre ne pouvait entièrement dissimuler. Regina prit le visage d'Emma entre ses mains et l'embrassa avec passion. Elle lui donna une multitude de baisers soit autant de jour soù Emma lui avait manqué. Elle souriait entre chaque baiser qui devinrent de plus en plus appuyés. Emma avait les yeux fermés et s'abandonnait.

Les cœurs battirent à un rythme plus effrénés, sous les effets des émotions qui les enivraient. D'abord chaotiques, ils semblèrent s'harmoniser et battre avec une force étourdissante.

Leurs mains tremblaient, encore hésitantes. Les cœurs s'échauffaient. Leurs respirations se faisaient plus lentes et plus profondes afin de contenir l'émotion de leurs corps. Regina attira Emma au plus près d'elle, entre ses cuisses. Elle rompit leur baiser et ôta les boutons de sa chemise. La blonde suivait lentement la lente course des doigts de Regina. La brune nota que la respiration d'Emma s'emballait au fur et à mesure de son effeuillage. Elle fit descendre le tissu, dévoilant lentement ses épaules et offrant son corps à la femme qui lui faisait face.

Emma remarqua le soutien-gorge ouvragé bien qu'il ait conservé une certaine simplicité. Il voilait la poitrine de Regina d'un tissu noir dont la transparence laissait entrevoir plus qu'il ne laissait le loisir d'imaginer les perles qui se trouvaient camouflées derrière. Emma sentit ses joues s'empourprer mais elle s'osa esquisser aucun mouvement. Regina lui prit les mains. Elle embrassa les doigts fins de la blondes, déposa un baiser sur le peau fine au creux de ses poignets. Elle les guida ensuite vers son corps. Elle ôta le dernier obstacle qui emprisonnait sa poitrine et Emma commença ses douces caresses.

La brune lui ôta son pull fin. Emma ne comprit pas pourquoi elle souriait en découvrant son débardeur blanc. Regina l'incita à poursuivre son effeuillage.

La brune l'attira au plus près d'elle afin que son corps épouse le sien. Elle poussa la longue chevelure blonde et embrassa la peau diaphane du cou qui s'offrait à elle. Emma sentait le souffle de Regina devenir rauque et chatouiller son cou. Elle essayait de découvrir le corps de Regina mais cette dernière repoussait les tentatives délicates d'Emma. Elle voulait la découvrir avant de s'offrir.

Les doigts de la brune parcoururent le ventre plat d'Emma et trouvèrent la boucle de la ceinture. Elle poursuivait ses baisers en descendant vers la poitrine ronde de la blonde. La ceinture glissa lentement sur le sol dans un bruit métallique.

Le cœur d'Emma battait la chamade, elle sentait son corps vibrer tout entier sous le désir qui l'habitait.

Elle prit le visage de Regina entre ses mains, dégagea son visage des mèches brunes qui l'empêchait de la contempler pleinement.

Son désir fiévreux rendait se respiration plus chaotique. Elle plaqua ses lèvres contre celles de la brune dans un geste maladroit mais preuve d'un désir assuré. Lorsque leurs lèvres se séparaient c'était à regret pour quérir de l'air, mieux aspirer leurs soupirs et s'approprier le désir de l'autre. Emma colla sa poitrine encore non affranchie de l'étau de tissu pour sentir le cœur de la brune battre contre le sien. Regina comprit sous ses baisers fougueux sa demande implicite et commença déboutonner d'un geste peu assuré le pantalon d'Emma.

* * *

><p>Elsa vit un homme s'approcher et entrer dans l'immeuble. Le reconnaissant, elle voulut l'interpeller et l'empêcher d'aller de monter dans l'appartement mais Zelena l'en dissuada en posant une main sur son bras :<p>

- « Laisse. Ca va être drôle.

- Tu sais qu'elle va vous tuer si elle l'apprend ?, lui fit remarquer la comédienne.

- Si elle l'apprend, _un jour._ »

Zelena rit de sa propre blague, rejointe par l'amie de sa sœur. Elsa esquissa un discret sourire : elle n'était pas certaine qu'Emma apprécie cet humour.

- « Donc, on va où ?, demanda Chloé.

- Je connais quelqu'un qui sera plus qu'heureuse d'écouter ces ragots. Je vais vous emmener au Granny's », les informa Elsa.

* * *

><p>La porte de l'appartement claqua. Les yeux de Regina et d'Emma s'écarquillèrent d'épouvante. La blonde vit volte-face et fit rempart de son corps afin de dissimuler les seins nus de Regina aux yeux de l'intru.<p>

« La caniparc est fermé, je suis rentré plus tôt. »

Regina se saisit de sa chemise et la plaqua sur Emma qui l'enfila en hâte. La brune boutonna la chemise aussi bien que ses mains paniquées le lui permettaient. La blonde ramena son débardeur blanc à ses pieds et lui tendit la boule de tissu par dessus son épaule. Regina s'en empara avec un empressement certain et l'enfila.

« Emma, ta braguette », souffla la brune.

Cette dernière remonta la fermeture éclair et essaya de paraître naturelle.

David posa la laisse sur le meuble qui se tenait à côté de l'entrée. Il arriva dans l'appartement et la chienne le devança, ayant senti Regina. L'animal jappa joyeusement et la brune essaya d'empêcher la bête baveuse de répandre sa salive sur ses jambes dénudées.

David regarda les deux femmes. Les cheveux en batailles, les joues écarlates.

Emma avait une chemise blanche. Rien d'anormal en soi si ce n'est qu'elle était à l'envers : les boutons se trouvaient dans son dos. Regina croisait les bras sur sa poitrine et le débardeur blanc qui la couvrait qui n'était visiblement pas à elle. Les coutures du vêtements étaient visiblement et l'étiquette blanche du vêtement dépassait du col.

David nota le soutien-gorge noir qui gisait sur le col, vêtement indignement abandonné par sa propriétaire. La brune suivit son regard et elle devint plus rouge encore. La chienne commença à s'en approcher et Emma s'en saisit et le fourra péniblement dans la poche de son jean. Son père la regarda et elle vira au rouge cramoisi. Regina se passa la langue sur les lèvres avant de baisser les yeux et de se mordiller la lèvre inférieure. Il ne valait pas que son esprit poursuivre son cheminement empreint de luxure. Il ne valait pas qu'elle songe à quel point Emma était désirable.

« C'est bizarre que le caniparc soit fermé » tenta Emma avec naturel.

Mais sa respiration encore saccadée ne trompait personne. Regina remit une mèche brune derrière son oreille et essaya de paraître naturel malgré ses joues qui ne cessaient de s'empourprer.

Un lourd silence s'installa. Tellement pesant que David finit par éclater de rire. Les deux femmes rirent faiblement, terriblement gênées.

« Je suppose que Regina sera avec nous pour Thanksgiving cette année ? », demanda-t-il.

* * *

><p>Dire que tout devint plus facile serait mentir.<p>

Le frère d'Emma accueillit Regina avec bonheur et joie.

Zelena fit valoir son rôle dans cette histoire et sous le regard surpris de leurs mères, Henry et Lucie avouèrent leurs rôles afin de récupérer, à juste titre, les lauriers que la tante de Lucie essayait de leurs subtiliser.

Cora fit ouvertement part de son désaccord et blâma sa fille de lui faire un tel affront après s'être évaporée pendant deux mois. Mary Margaret, à la grande surprise de Regina, prit sa défense.

David observa sa femme prendre la défense de la petite-amie de leur fille et il était heureux de constater qu'elle abandonnait (enfin) l'idée de voir Emma se remettre un jour avec Neal.

Henry Senior fit signe au père d'Emma de laisser leurs femmes. La bataille cesserait bien lorsque l'une d'elle aurait lâché les armes ou aurait rendue l'âme.

Elsa argua qu'elle avait raison et qu'on abandonnait jamais vraiment quelqu'un que l'on aime sincèrement.

Et Ruby râla après Emma pour l'avoir ainsi tenu à l'écart de ce qu'elle appelait « l'histoire du siècle ».

Chloé s'enquérit de la date du mariage mais Regina répondit qu'il était trop tôt pour aborder ce genre de questions.

Emma n'avait pas besoin d'un papier ni d'une bague pour savoir. Elles s'étaient retrouvées malgré tout ce qui aurait dû les séparer. Elles savaient toutes deux, et nous le savons tous, que cet amour durera toujours.

L'histoire n'est pas réglée comme du papier à musique son écriture est sinueuse. Nous l'écrivons selon notre humeur mais surtout selon notre cœur et c'est là qu'en réside toute sa valeur.

* * *

><p><strong>Notes :<strong>

**La scène de l'aéroport est inspirée du film **_Saving Face_** qui est un film absolument magnifique.**

**A la toute fin, il y a une référence à la chanson « Deux enfants » du film **_Robin des Bois _**de Disney. Une façon de tirer une dernière flèche sur Robin.**

**La fin a été réécrite plusieurs fois. Je l'aime moyennement mais j'arrive pas à en trouver une bien. C'est toujours Regina qui retrouve Emma mais j'ai eu du mal à me décider.**

**Beaucoup de personnages sont beaucoup plus présents que dans le premier jet : Robin, Zelena, Elsa et même Graham. Le caractère de Lucie est devenu plus prononcé au fur et à mesure.**

**J'ai essayé de ne pas diaboliser Robin. Je l'aimais bien, c'était un brave type - en théorie. Et après, je l'ai détesté. Cordialement. De toute mon âme. Merci à la saison 4 pour ce massacre historique.**

**Le cauchemar d'Emma c'est le mien (en gros). Oui, la série a ruiné ma vie.**

**L'église en question qui m'a servie de modèle est la Sainte Chapelle, à Paris dite « La chapelle de lumière ». C'est un bâtiment absolument magnifique.**

**Je tiens à te remercier, toi, grand(e) lecteur-trice, qui a fait de cette petite histoire un truc digne d'attention. Je l'ai vraiment abandonnée et j'ai vraiment songé à tout bonnement l'effacer alors si tu l'as lue, c'est déjà beau. Si tu as aimé c'est encore mieux :D Merci à toi, follower, Guest ou lecteur-trice silencieux-se. Vraiment.**

**J'attends votre verdict !**

**Je me suis lancée dans l'écriture de la suite d'une « **Potion Givrée** ». Pas sûre que ça motive les foules mais je m'éclate (et cette fois j'écris dans l'ordre...). A bientôt et merci à vous !**


	15. Bonus Partie 1

**J'ai craqué et j'ai écrit un bout d'après. Bon, en fai,t j'avais déjà « ça » (ce qui suit) en tête et gribouillé de-ci de-là sur des bouts de papier mais j'ai préféré couper avant, de peur de me casser la gueule. **

**C'est sur le bon conseil de **Sayuri100**que je poste ce bonus. Si ça plait, je vous incite cordialement à lui lancer des fleurs... ^^**

**Petit message à **La Guest des bises** : J'ai été contente de voir que mes réflexions dans **_I make my own (fucking) destiny _** étaient partagées x) J'ai été désolée de voir que tu attendais une suite... (et si je poste c'est que j'ai fini avant sinon c'est le bordel...).**

**Je vous laisse lire...**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p>Regina avait les mains crispées autour de l'assiette qu'elle tenait. Elle n'était pas rassurée le moins du monde.<p>

- « Tu es sûre que tes parents aiment le chocolat ?

- Ils vendraient leur âme pour une tablette.

- ...On peut reporter... ?

Emma essaya de ne pas céder. Cela faisait déjà quatre fois qu'elle reportait pour des excuses plus stupides les unes que les autres. Cela faisait un petit mois qu'elles étaient ensemble, pour de vrai cette fois, et les parents d'Emma s'étaient montrées insistants pour rencontrer Regina de nouveau.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, ça va bien se passer », murmura doucement Emma en posant une main rassurante sur le bras de la brune.

Emma toqua et son père leur ouvrit. Regina découvrait l'appartement des Swan. Un appartement assez spacieux et cosy, à leur image dans l'ensemble.

Regina salua David et, après le lui avoir demandé, se permit d'aller en cuisine et ôta le papier d'alu qui protégeait l'énorme gâteau au chocolat noir qu'elle avait apporté. Mary Margaret était derrière le comptoir de ladite cuisine. Tenant un grand verre d'eau, elle regardait la brune s'oeuvrer après lui avoir adressé un bonjour poli et réservé.

La blonde parlait avec son père tout en gardant un œil sur Regina et sa mère. La mère d'Emma contourna l'ilot de la cuisine et fit face à la petite-amie de sa fille.

- « Emma, tu peux aller me chercher une serviette ?, demanda-t-elle à sa fille sans quitter Regina des yeux.

- Pourquoi ? », demanda l'intéressée.

Sans prévenir, elle lui lança le contenu de son verre à la figure. Regina laissa échapper un petit cri de surprise et ne put se retenir de lancer un regard noir à Mary Margaret.

« Ca, c'est pour vous montrer les larmes que ma fille a versées. » lança-t-elle d'un ton sec et amusé.

Regina passa une main sur son visage afin d'en ôter la pellicule d'eau. Elle ne cilla pas et continua de défier la femme du regard. Sans un regard, elle plongea la main dans le gâteau qu'elle avait mis tant de temps à préparer et écrasa sa main sur la figure de Mary Margaret. Elle prit soin d'étaler le chocolat sur le plus grande parcelle de peau possible.

« Cette histoire m'a aussi laissé un goût amer, je ne vous le cache pas. »

Emma mit ses mains devant sa bouche et retint un cri de surprise. Elle lançait des regards apeurés à son père pour qu'il fasse quelque chose mais ce dernier ne voyait pas ce qu'il pourrait faire pour arranger la situation.

Les deux femmes continuaient de se faire face, l'une le haut de sa chemise trempé et un maquillage déjà éprouvé, l'autre repeinte aux couleurs du chocolat. Emma esquissa quelques gestes et bredouilla quelque chose qui devait être constitué de mots sans doute. Elle cherchait désespérément à essayer d'apaiser une tension qui n'existait pas.

Puis les deux femmes se mirent à rire.

« D'accord Emma, celle-là on la garde. » conclut sa mère.

La blonde regarda son père afin de comprendre mais celui-ci haussa les épaules. Sa propre femme demeurait parfois un mystère pour lui même encore aujourd'hui.

- « Je déteste les gens qui s'écrasent devant moi. J'aurais refusé catégoriquement que tu traines avec une quiche pareille, reprit Mary Margaret.

- Tu n'aurais pas eu ton mot à dire, argua sa fille.

- Je sais, mais laisse-moi penser que mon avis a de l'importance. »

Mary Margaret coupa le pauvre gâteau massacré qui s'avérait aussi exquis qu'éxécrable pour les yeux après la cuisinière s'en soit servi comme arme. Elle complimenta longuement Regina pour ses compétences culinaires et évoqua le désastre que constituait sa fille dans ce même domaine.

« Quand elle avait quinze ans, raconta-t-elle. Elle a voulu faire des brioches. Elle a mis la pâte à cuire au micro-ondes et Madame est partie faire je-ne-sais-quoi... »

Regina lança un coup d'oeil à Emma qui semblait perdue dans la contemplation de son assiette. La brune nota que la père de l'intéressée riait d'avance en songeant à la fin de l'histoire.

- « Une fumée noire a commencé à envahir la cuisine, lança Mary Margaret.

- C'était un rikiki nuage..., marmonna Emma sans les regarder.

- Et le micro-ondes a explosé. » conclut sa mère d'une voix tragique.

Regina rit doucement en imaginant la tête de cette jeune Emma en découvrant la mort prématuré du micro-ondes.

La conversation s'orientait loin de ses bêtises de jeunesse et la blonde devenait plutôt sereine. Du moins jusqu'à ce que sa mère ne lance avec désinvolture :

- « Cora est une femme horrible.

- Maman ! » s'épouvanta sa fille.

Regina feignit l'indifférence mais bien qu'elle sache que la mère d'Emma était dans le vrai, il était toujours difficile de s'entendre énoncer ces vérités sur les figures parentales.

- « Tu nous ignorais alors j'ai appelé Cora pour savoir si elle avait de vos nouvelles.

- Tu as fait quoi ?, demanda Emma éberluée.

- J'ai cherché le numéro dans l'annuaire et j'ai appelé. Au final, elle n'avait pas plus de vos nouvelles que moi... Mais elle s'est permise de me dire que vous ne deviez pas être ensemble ou je-ne-sais-quoi... Elle a dit qu'elle ferait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour te séparer de sa fille, dit-elle en regardant Emma. Alors nous avons réglé ça à ma manière...

- Comment ça ''à ta manière'' ?, demanda sa fille avec inquiétude.

- Le paintball, souffla David en joignant ses mains. Ta mère s'est découverte une véritable passion pour ce jeu. Je ne la savais pas si guerrière avant de la voir tenir un pistolet de paintball...

- Et je lui ai mis une raclée monumentale ! » jubila Mary Margaret en plantant sa fourchette dans sa deuxième part de gâteau au chocolat dans un geste triomphant.

Emma fixait sa mère avec des yeux ronds. Regina demeurait silencieuse et tentait d'assimiler ce qu'elle venait de dire. La mère de la blonde se leva et partit prendre quelque chose dans le buffet. Elle le déroula devant le jeune couple.

« Mais c'est ma mère ! », s'écria Regina.

Mary Margaret avait déplié une feuille assez large sur laquelle on la voyait sourire ostensiblement à l'objectif qu'elle devait tenir, tandis qu'on devinait plus qu'on ne reconnaissait vraiment le visage de Cora un peu derrière. Cora qui paraissait un peu éprouvée par la partie et sa combinaison présentait de nombreuses taches de couleurs. Regina ne savait ce qu'elle devait penser. Elle se sentait un peu mal pour sa mère mais s'amusait de ce cliché.

Emma joignit ses mains devant elle et ferma les yeux quelques instants. Lorsqu'elle les rouvrit elle plongea son regard dans celui de sa mère et demanda :

« Maman. Tu dois répondre à cette question que tout le monde se pose avec angoisse : peut-on tirer cette photo en 2m x 2m ?

* * *

><p>Zelena entra après qu'Emma eut hélé qu'elle pouvait entrer. La femme marcha d'un pas assuré dans cette maison qu'elle connaissait si bien. Elle retrouva la blonde dans le salon en train de lire.<p>

- « Regina est partie déposer Lucie chez une amie. Elle revient après.

- Je sais je l'ai croisée au bout de la rue.

- Tu veux un café ? »

La blonde abandonna son livre et se rendit dans la cuisine où elle mit en route la machine a café. Elle déposa une tasse devant la sœur de Regina. Elle reporta son attention sur la cafetière pour faire couler un deuxième café dans une tasse à son attention.

« Notre mère est encore furieuse par rapport au mariage. »

Zelena vit Emma se retourner et poser violemment sa tasse sur ta table.

- « Et donc ?, demanda cette dernière plus sèchement qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu.

- Elle ne cesse d'envoyer des messages à Regina pour lui parler de Robin. »

Emma serra la mâchoire.

« Je comprends même pas comment Regina a pu accepter de se marier avec ce type. »

Zelena sourit tristement.

- « Tu ne connais pas Cora. Elle a créé une compétition entre nous pour qu'on s'écrase l'une l'autre. La ''gagnante'' avait la reconnaissance, l'estime de Maman... Il a fallu que Regina se fasse attaquer par un chien pour que je réalise que cette compétition perpétuelle était stupide. On devait avoir une dizaine d'années...

- Oui, elle m'en a parlé.. »

La rousse acquiesça et poursuivit :

- « Pour te donner une idée du personnage... Lorsque j'ai annoncé à ma famille que j'étais stérile et que je n'aurais jamais d'enfant, notre mère m'a balancé que ''j'avais de la chance parce que je resterais mince et belle''. J'étais malheureuse et ma mère me disait que j'avais de la _chance._ Elle ne sait faire preuve d'aucune délicatesse.

- Quel monstre... Mais je ne vois pas le rapport avec Regina, risqua doucement Emma.

- Elle n'a pas voulu la marier à n'importe qui : un bel homme, riche, veuf avec un joli marmot, sourit-elle. Un homme qu'elle connaissait depuis petite. Un homme charmeur... Elle a su agir de manière assez subtile pour une fois. »

Emma laissa librement une grimace de dégoût se manifester sur son visage. Zelena décida d'étayer ce point de détail :

- « On le voyait assez souvent pendant les vacances. On l'a revu une fois...l'été...de mes dis-sept ans donc Regina en avait quatorze. Une fois je l'ai entendu lui dire que ''il lui donnerait bien un baiser pour guérir la marque qu'elle avait sur la lèvre'', dit-elle en prenant une voix plus grave pour imiter le jeune Robin.

- Quel pauv' type, cracha Emma avant de boire une gorgée de son café.

- N'est-ce pas ? Mais plutôt bien tenté... Donc, je disais. Elle a voulu la marier avec un homme qu'elle connaissait et elle a pressé ce mariage complètement insensé pour ne pas lui laisser le temps de se retourner. Notre mère est calculatrice. Tu aurais dû voir la tête de Regina quand on lui a montré sa robe, elle avait le teint livide...

- Cora est vraiment...vraiment... Ah je trouve pas le mot.

- Une psychopathe. Une tortionnaire, compléta Zelena platement. Donc je te demande de l'empêcher de retomber dans ses filets. Je sais que notre mère va jouer sur ses cordes sensibles, la faire culpabiliser pour mieux la manipuler après. Alors si tu pouvais... »

Devant la demande implicite, Emma acquiesça. Elles burent silencieusement leurs cafés puis une fois les tasses vidées, parlèrent de choses moins sérieuses. Emma entendit la porte claquer et les talons frapper le parquet à un rythme régulier.

- « Ah tu es déjà là, fit Regina en embrassant sa sœur. Je pensais que tu viendrais plus tard. Vous parliez de quoi ?

- Emma me racontait juste que tu étais la plus bruyante au lit. »

Zelena avait lancé sa phrase avec désinvolture. Regina devint livide avant de prendre une teinte d'un rouge soutenu.

« Non ce n'est pas... ! »

La brune plaqua ses deux mains contre sa bouche. Elle allait commettre une grave erreur si jamais elle répondait à sa sœur. Emma essaya de se défendre :

- « Je...

- Non, coupa Regina en la pointant du doigt. Tais-toi ! Et toi... toi, _sis_, continua-t-elle en désignant à présent Zelena, je te connais. Je te vois venir.

- On dirait que tu apprends de tes erreurs, jeune padawan. Quand ma petite sœur a-t-elle grandi ? »

Zelena sourit et posa le creux de sa joue contre son poing fermé. Regina la pointait ouvertement du doigt avec un vague expression de colère qui rendait le rousse d'autant plus joyeuse.

* * *

><p>Regina ne rentra que tard dans la soirée après avoir réglé les derniers problèmes de commandes du restaurant. C'était l'été, il faisait chaud et les fenêtres restaient ouvertes afin de profiter au mieux de la fraicheur de la nuit.<p>

Elle papillonna des yeux en découvrant Emma, debout sur une chaise dans le salon, armée d'une poêle. La brune nota la télécommande qui gisait au sol ainsi que quelques magazines.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

Emma regarda la brune avec un air plus que sérieux, nullement émue d'être surprise en pareille posture.

- « Il a une araignée, souffla-t-elle en frissonnant.

- Et tu chuchotes parce qu'elle risque de nous entendre » demanda Regina sur le même ton.

Emma s'apprêtait à répliquer quand elle vit le monstre ramper au loin.

- « Là là là !, s'écria-t-elle en pointant un fauteuil de sa poêle.

- Où ça ? Je ne vois rien.

- Mais là, putain ! Elle est immonde... Là !... Oh regarde ! Elle bouge! Attention ! », cria Emma en agitant sa poêle.

Regina vit la bête noire fuir et partir se cacher sous un autre meuble. Elle se retourna vers la blonde, toujours haut perchée sur sa chaise.

- « Elle est belle notre Shérif... Quel courage..., fit-elle moqueuse.

- Oh ça va, se défendit l'intéressée. C'est une araignée géante celle-là.

- Donc, continua Regina, si j'avais été encerclée par une armée de tarentules tu m'aurais abandonnée à mon triste sort ?

- Tu compares l'incomparable, soupira la blonde en roulant des yeux. Tu peux la tuer, s'il te plait... ? », demanda-t-elle le regard implorant.

Regina roula des yeux. Elle attrapa la pauvre petite bête qui s'était tapie dans l'obscurité d'un meuble. Elle ouvrit la porte-fenêtre et relâcha le monstre dans la nature.

« Elle est partie ? », demanda la blonde en tendant le cou.

Regina s'approcha d'elle en souriant.

« Je te préviens, menaça Emma, tu me balances l'araignée à la figure, tout est fini entre nous ! »

La brune rit doucement.

- « Si la demoiselle en détresse veut bien se donner la peine..., lui dit-elle en lui tendant la main.

- Je suis une demoiselle, _j'étais_ en détresse profonde mais maintenant ça va, merci » lança-t-elle avant de croiser les bras.

-Elle insista néanmoins et finalement Emma prit sa main et descendit de son perchoir. Regina enroula ses bras autour du cou de son amante.

« Je te promets de te protéger si jamais un jour des araignées géantes envahissent le monde. »

La blonde allait répliquer à cette moquerie mais mais Regina la fit taire d'un baiser.

* * *

><p>Cora avait mis un point d'honneur a inviter Emma à son repas de famille.<p>

Le fils d'Emma était avec son père ce qui le dispensait bien volontiers de cette corvée. Et la brune avait jugé préférable de laisser sa fille aux bons soins de Mary Margaret et de David, qui s'étaient pris d'une véritable affection pour Lucie. Les parents d'Emma s'étaient aussitôt proposés et devant les regard implorant de sa fille, Regina n'avait pu refuser.

Le plan de table était à l'image de la situation familiale. Regina s'était mise en face d'Emma. Henry Senior était assis à la droite de la brune et Zelena se trouvait en face de lui. Cora siégeait en bout de table, ayant de part et d'autre son mari et sa fille ainée, en parfaite figure du pouvoir matriarcale qui régissait la famille.

Walsh avait été convié par politesse mais il s'était défilé en prétextant aller dans sa propre famille. Il ne savait que trop bien à quel point ces repas pouvaient se révéler traitres.

Cora avait disposé une bouteille de vin sur la table. L'étiquette était délibérément tournée vers la blonde à l'autre bout de la table et Emma n'avait pas besoin de se plonger dans une étude approfondie de la bouteille pour voir qu'il provenait du « Château de Locksley ».

Malgré les efforts du père de Regina et de sa sœur, Cora trouvait toujours le moyens de détourner les mots et d'en revenir à Robin., encore et encore. Emma songeait qu'à la fin de ce repas, elle ne pourrait plus entendre ce prénom sans avoir envie de vomir.

Cora continuait avec une certaine habilité que l'on doit bien lui reconnaître :

« J'ose espérer que tu attends peut-être un enfant de Robin. Tu n'as pas passé tes nuits à parler avec lui... Et ce serait un bébé né d'une vraie relation et pas dans un bocal à poissons... »

Elle souffla les derniers mots avec un certain dédain avant de porter son verre à ses lèvres pour en boire une gorgée. Le père de Regina vit les traits de la blonde se tirer. Zelena le sentit plus qu'elle ne le vit. Regina était trop occupée à débattre une énième fois des circonstances de la naissance de Lucie pour s'attarder pour le moment sur la réaction d'Emma.

Car la blonde ne s'offusquait pas du reproche fait à l'encontre de Lucie non pas parce qu'elle minimisait cette attaque, Regina lui avait bien spécifié que c'était monnaie courante. Mais ce que venait d'insinuer Cora la rendait malade.

Imaginer la possibilité que Regina soit enceinte de Robin était horrible mais imaginer Regina dans les bras de cet homme était insupportable. Elle secoua doucement la tête pour dissiper les images dérangeantes qui s'étaient librement formées dans son esprit. La blonde bouillonnait mais elle restait impassible car ce serait donner à Cora bien trop de pouvoir et d'importance.

Elle se concentrait sur le contenu de son assiette en essayant de faire abstraction de la conversation qui se déroulait à table.

La mère de Regina évoquait à présent une hypothèse absolument répugnante selon laquelle Regina pourrait batifoler librement d'Emma si c'était pour assouvir ses pulsions. Robin serait peut-être disposé à cet accord s'il avait la garantie d'avoir son cœur.

La brune réagit violemment, sa voix s'élevait au fur et à mesure de ses arguments et elle conclut sa tirade crument : « c'est avec Emma que j'ai envie de coucher pour le moment. »

Zelena argua avec un grand sourire qu'elle comprenait bien ce choix et Regina lui adressa un regard de gratitude. Cora marmonna dans sa barbe.

Henry Senior relança la conversation sur des sujets moins sensibles et demanda des nouvelles de Walsh. Zelena se fit un plaisir de s'accaparer brièvement le temps de parole afin de détendre l'atmosphère.

Emma butait sur quelque chose : '' pour le moment » » ? C'est quoi un ''moment'' ?

Cora avait l'art d'induire le doute et la peur. Aussi Emma commençait à s'interroger et à voir des problème là où il n'y en avait peut-être pas.

Zelena remit sa chevelure rousse derrière ses épaules d'un geste de la main et demanda :

« Vous comptez partir pour les vacances de Noël ? »

Regina releva les yeux vers sa sœur et voyant qu'Emma n'était pas particulièrement encline à répondre, elle déclara : « Je ne sais pas ce qu'Emma a prévu de faire... »

Zelena retint un soupir. Elle appuya son coude sur la table. Elle posa sa main sur son front et d'un geste qu'elle savait discret, déplia savamment son pouce et son index afin de faire un « L » en direction de sa sœur. Le père approuva en silence la remarque silencieuse de sa fille ainée. La brune fronça les sourcils, indécise et la rousse roula des yeux. C'était donc si compliqué pour sa sœur d'utiliser un « nous » dans une phrase ?

Emma ouvrit la bouche et répondit simplement « J'sais pas. Avec Henry, on ira sans doute voir Neal. »

Elle insista délibérément sur le dernier mot. Elle admettait que leur relation demeurait récente mais elle avait espéré de Regina plus de dévotion pour faire face à ses parents. Aussi, elle ne se privait pas de la taquiner un peu dans l'espoir de la faire réagir. Elle savait à quel point Regina détestait Neal.

Cora sourit. Elle avait bien entendu le ton légèrement sec employé par la petite-amie de sa fille. Elle décida d'y aller de son grain de sel :

« Peut-être pourriez-vous vous remettre avec votre ex au passage et me faire un beau cadeau de Noël. »

Surprenant tout le monde, Regina se leva. Même la table fut prise d'un soubresaut et les verres tressaillirent.

« Ca suffit. Emma est avec _moi_ et ne remettra jamais avec ce crétin. Nous sommes _ensemble_ alors... Merde ! »

Regina avait hésité quelques instants mais le dernier mot avait fui ses lèvres avant qu'elle ne puisse le retenir. Cora fut tellement surprise de la grossièreté de sa fille qu'elle ne releva nullement ce point. A vrai dire, aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche.

Regina lança sa serviette sur la table et tourna les talons sans ajouter un mot de plus. Emma se leva prestement en s'excusant au passage. Dans l'entrée, la brune l'attendait. Elle lui remit son blouson rouge et en partant, Regina prit soin de parfaite sa sortie et claqua violemment la porte tant et si bien que les murs en tremblèrent.

Une fois la porte fermée, elle se détendit. Elle prit la main d'Emma dans la sienne, comme pour s'excuser de ce repas désastreux.

- « Rassures-moi, on ira pas manger avec elle toutes les semaines ?, demanda Emma taquine.

- Je n'oserais pas te faire pareil affront... »

Regina l'embrassa chastement pour dissiper ses peurs et alléger son propre cœur. Cora ne se mettrait plus jamais entre elles.

* * *

><p>Zelena jubilait intérieurement. Sa mère n'avait pas été déstabilisée depuis fort longtemps. En parfaite supportrice de sa sœur elle décida d'enfoncer le clou :<p>

« Tu sais Maman, le vrai cadeau de Noël ce serait que tu arrêtes de la pourrir. Ca nous feraient des vacances à nous aussi. »

* * *

><p>Cependant malgré le ton léger qu'Emma avait pris, la brune sentait qu'elle n'était pas dans un état de total quiétude. Elle semblait perdue dans ses pensées et demeurait silencieuse, le regard s'égarant dans le paysage qui défilait par la fenêtre de la voiture.<p>

Elles arrivèrent au manoir. Regina décida de monter le linge dans les chambres. Elle vit les mains d'Emma s'agiter nerveusement. Elle l'entendit se racler la gorge à plusieurs reprises. La brune feignit de vaquer pleinement à ses occupations, attendant qu'Emma daigne lui confier ce qui la tracassait.

« Est-ce que... tu as... couché plusieurs fois avec lui ? Est-ce que tu as eu du... enfin... ça t'as... enfin tu vois... »

La blonde peinait à finir sa phrase et faisait de petits moulinets avec ses mains. Elle ne parvenait pas à regarder Regina les yeux et son regard parcourut le corps de sa petite-amie, se demandant avec horreur comment Robin avait pu la toucher.

« Ca n'est arrivé qu'une fois. Une seule. Je ne tiens pas à parler de ça avec toi. Contente-toi de te dire qu'il était pitoyable, sourit-elle. Et nous n'étions pas...plus ensemble à ce moment-là, jugea bon de rappeler la brune. Je pensais que tu t'étais remise avec Neal... »

Emma rit nerveusement à cette idée et Regina lui adressa un sourire désolé.

« … Et je pensais que tu ne n'aimais pas. Il était là, il disait m'aimer depuis toujours. Alors... »

Regina prit quelques instants afin de bien formuler sa pensée :

« ...comme je pensais que tu resterai une douce utopie... J'ai voulu... me sentir aimée... Et je me suis dite que s'il le pouvais alors je le pourrais aussi. Un jour. »

Emma se renfrogna. Elle restait dans l'idée que Robin l'avait touchée. Elle le visualisait presque passer ses mains rugueuses sur son corps, la caresser et...

« Emma. »

La blonde leva la tête, croisa le regard de Regina et demeura silencieuse quelques instants, ne sachant que dire ou que faire.

- « Je ne supporte pas que tu aies pu coucher avec lui, lâcha-t-elle finalement de but en blanc.

- Je sais.

- Pourquoi tu ne m'en as pas parlé ?

- Parce que ça n'avait aucune importance.

- Ca en a pour moi, répliqua la blonde.

- Tu es_ la seule_ qui m'importe. »

Regina l'embrassa doucement avant de se reculer légèrement. Voyant qu'Emma n'émettait aucun mouvement de recul, elle déposa un nouveau baiser plus enflammé cette fois. Son coeur s'embrasa et son corps subit le même sort. Les mains de la blonde partirent doucement à la redécouverte de ce corps. Elle voulait en effleurer chaque parcelle, l'envelopper tout entier de caresses et de baisers, chasser l'empreinte de Robin de sa peau velouté, en chasser jusqu'au simple souvenir.

* * *

><p>Regina s'était précipitée à l'hôpital. Le médecin refusait de la laisser passer. Elle étaya qu'elle était avec Emma mais l'homme en blouse blanche lui fit remarquer qu'aucun papier officiel n'attestait de cette relation.<p>

Finalement, après des minutes interminables, on lui déclara qu'elle pouvait la voir. La brune se précipita vers le lit et Emma geignit de douleur quand Regina la prit dans ses bras. Cette dernière se recula et se répandit en excuses. Elle avait été mise au courant de la situation, aussi elle ne tarda pas à demander des explications directement auprès de l'intéressée :

- « Pourquoi tu as été sur le terrain sans ton gilet ?!

- On m'avait dit que le gamin avait un JOUET. Alors quand la balle m'a traversée, j'étais pas préparée.

- Tu aurais pu mourir !

- Je suis pas morte, fit remarquer la blessée. Ca a juste touché mon épaule.

- Ca aurait pu être bien pire...

- Heureusement, le gamin savait pas viser, tenta Emma avec humour.

- Tu aurais pu _mourir_, Emma. C'est _grave_. »

La Shérif vit les yeux de Regina s'embuer de larmes. Elle chercha mais ne trouva rien pour la consoler alors elle demeura silencieuse.

« Tu veux que j'aille te chercher quelque chose ? »

Sa voix était plus faible que précédemment. Emma sentait bien qu'elle cherchait un prétexte pour s'éclipser de la pièce.

« Un café, s'il te plait. »

Et Regina sortit de la chambre. Elle marchait la tête basse, espérant cacher ses larmes naissantes. Lorsqu'elle croisa ses parents avec Henry et Lucie, elle ne s'arrêta même pas. Henry voulut aller la voir mais Lucie le retint : elle savait que leur mère voudrait être seule pour le moment. Les parents de Regina accompagnèrent les adolescents à la chambre d'Emma.

La brune s'arrêta devant la machine à café. Elle y glissa une pièce qui tinta dans le cœur des entrailles de métal. Elle essuya quelques larmes d'une revers de main et pressa un bouton. Le gobelet apparut et la machine commença à le remplir. Elle laissa échapper un sanglot. Elle avait les yeux fermés et les mains plaqués devant sa bouche pour faire taire ses pleurs. Les larmes coulaient sur ses joues et elle ne prenait pas la peine de les retenir. Elle se ressaisit et sa respiration se calma quelque peu.

Elle sentit son téléphone vibrer dans sa poche. Elle ravala aussitôt ses pleurs et essaya ses larmes. Elle papillonna des yeux pour en chasser les dernières gouttes salées et avant que son téléphone ne cesse de sonner, elle décrocha.

_« C'est moi. Emma va bien ? Lucie m'a envoyé un texto mais je voulais t'avoir au téléphone pour savoir ce qu'il en était. »_

Regina inspira et répondit à sa sœur d'une voix qu'elle espérait claire et dénuée de larmes :

- « Elle va bien. La balle n'a touché que son épaule et elle l'a traversée.

_- Je savais qu'elle était résistante,_ étaya Zelena. _Elle a pas bravé Maman pour s'incliner devant un pistolet à bille_. »

Zelena entendit un son entre le rire et le sanglot. Elle connaissait suffisamment sa sœur pour savoir qu'il fallait user de ruses pour dédramatiser et parvenir à la rassurer.

- « Alors je n'ai pas trop perturbé ta soirée ?, demanda Regina d'une voix plus légère.

_- A vrai dire j'étais en plein strip-poker..._

- Je ne savais pas que Walsh appréciait ce genre d'entrée en matière... fit la brune narquoisement.

_- Ah non. Lui il est sorti avec ses amis à tête de babouins. Je suis avec Ruby et Chloé._ »

Regina prit le gobelet de café et alla s'accouder sur une haute table ronde le temps d'entendre cette histoire. Elle entendit Zelena calmer Ruby et Chloé tandis qu'elle essayait de conter sa propre version de la soirée.

« _On a commencé avec quatre couches de vêtements. Pour l'instant je suis la plus habillée. Je soupçonne Ruby d'avoir essayé de perdre pour se dévêtir et exhiber sa poitrine sous le nez de Chloé..._

D'après Emma, Ruby est... quelqu'un de spécial à plusieurs points de vu, confirma la brune.

_Ah ça..._, fit Zelena énigmatique._ Et sache que Tinkerbell bat de l'aile _» ajouta-t-elle avec malice.

Regina sourit en entendant au loin Chloé protester vivement. Elle imaginait parfaitement Zelena déambuler dans sa maison afin d'éloigner son amie au mieux du téléphone portable. Elle secoua doucement la tête, amusée et entendit soudain une autre voix que celle de sa sœur.

- «_ Hey, C'est Ruby. Emma va rester longtemps à l'hosto ?_

- Je ne sais pas, fit Regina. Elle ne m'a pas tout dit que l'état de son épaule mais je suppose qu'elle devra rester quelques jours.

_- Mais c'est GENIAAAAAAL !_ »

La brune retira le téléphone de son oreille en entendant Ruby crier ainsi. Elle rapprocha avec précaution son portable de son oreille. La voix de Ruby était très légèrement pâteuse et les mots s'étiraient parfois à outrance en franchissant ses lèvres. Regina soupçonnait sa sœur ne n'avoir pas servi que du champagne...

- « Pourquoi ?, demanda-t-elle naïvement.

_- Parce que c'est une occasion unique !, c_ommença l'amie d'Emma. _J'ai une tenue d'infirmière chez moi. Je pourrais te la passer. Ca risque d'être un peu grand mais c'est pas grave : c'est pas comme si tu comptais la garder toute la soirée,_ rit-elle. _En plus si Emma dérouille à cause de son épaule tu pourras avoir le dessus et..._ »

On dut prendre le téléphone car la voix de Ruby se perdit au loin. Regina reconnut alors la voix de Chloé qui se fit elle aussi un malin plaisir d'ajouter son grain de sel :

« _Tu lui feras un examen complet ! En profondeur !_ »

Regina l'entendit éclater de rire suivi de ce qui devait être celui de Ruby. Au moins, il y en a que ça amuse. Elle secoua doucement la tête afin de chasser les images qui lui venaient à l'esprit.

Zelena reprit son bien et échangea quelques mots avec sa sœur après tout, taquiner Regina était presque son privilège attitré :

- « _Avoue que l'idée te plait,_ continua-t-elle amusée.

- Jamais, lança fermement Regina. Mais je suis heureuse de voir que tu as bien sympathisé avec Ruby, finit-elle avec une pointe de sarcasme.

_- Oui,_ rit Zelena. _La prochaine fois, il faudra que vous veniez faire un strip-poker avec nous. Même si je doute que tu aies besoin d'une telle ruse pour la déshabiller..._

- Zelena..., fit la brune en roulant des yeux.

_- D'accord, d'accord. J'arrête. Mais ça va mieux ?_

- Oui.

_- C'est tout ce que je voulais entendre_, fit Zelena satisfaite._ Maintenant va la rejoindre. Si tu la laisses avec Maman, il y aura des morts... et je dois finir de mettre Chloé et Ruby à genoux._ »

Regina raccrocha et remit son téléphone dans sa poche. Elle prit le gobelet et constata que le café avait refroidi. Elle le but prestement avec une pointe de dégoût et se rendit à la chambre d'Emma avec un autre café.

* * *

><p>La blessée plaisantait allègrement avec ses enfants et le père de Regina. Elle grimaçait quelque fois car son épaule rendait son rire douloureux.<p>

Lorsque la brune entra dans la chambre, elle nota immédiatement ses yeux rougis. Emma l'interrogea du regard et cette dernière lui adressa un faible sourire pour lui signifier que tout allait bien.

La blonde remercia Regina et but son café d'une traite. La conversation s'orientait doucement vers les dangers du métier de Shérif.

Cora ne se priva pas d'insinuer qu'Emma aurait pu en mourir. Un silence tomba lourdement. Henry et Lucie se regardèrent. Le père de Regina s'apprêtait à contredire doucement sa femme. Emma nota du coin de l'oeil que Regina avait joint ses mains et les tortillait nerveusement.

La blonde posa une main sur celles de la brune et en calma l'agitation.

Elle gratifia Cora d'un grand sourire et lança avec ironie :

« Bravo, vous venez de plomber l'ambiance ! »

Regina sourit à la blonde qui se faisait un plaisir de jouer avec les mots et de se dresser contre sa mère à la moindre occasion. La blessée continua de caresser doucement sa main du pouce. Elle sentait la brune se détendre, aussi elle continua de plaisanter avec les enfants afin de dédramatiser au mieux ce léger incident.

Il faudrait bien plus qu'un peu de plomb dans l'aile pour que le Shérif Swan signe sa reddition.

* * *

><p><strong>Notes :<strong>

**Le discours de Regina sur les araignées fait référence au film **_Spiders _** dans lequel Lana Parrilla a joué.**

**J'aime bien imaginer Mary Margaret en opération commando avec son pistolet de paintball contre Cora... **

**J'avais au départ voulu faire un truc où Cora était plus humaine dans la dernière scène. Finalement j'ai abandonné l'idée pour la garder sadique et ça permettait à Zelena et à la joyeuse clique de faire une apparition.**


	16. Bonus Partie 2

Cela faisait deux ans qu'Emma et Regina avaient emménagé ensemble. Le temps de trouver une situation plus confortable, Emma et Henry avaient déposé bagages dans le grand manoir Mills. La cohabitation s'était faite naturellement, dans le fond il s'agissait d'établir une vie commune sous le même toit et non plus une semaine chez l'une et une semaine chez l'autre.

Lucie appelait Emma « Ma » depuis quelques mois. La jeune adolescente avait bien vite oublié le prénom pour ne laisser que cette appellation pour désigner sa mère blonde.

Mais Henry avait du mal. Non pas qu'il ne le désirait pas, bien au contraire mais... le mot ô combien précieux se bloquait dans sa gorge. Il n'en connaissait pas la raison. Emma lui avait expliqué qu'il n'y avait pas de problème, que rien ne pressait. Regina était quelque peu blessée mais n'en laissait rien paraître. Elle ne voulait pas le bousculer.

« C'est pas contre toi, il a juste besoin de temps. Il a toujours été un peu long à la détente. Lucie est vive alors forcément, Henry paraît d'autant plus lent. »

Regina rendit le sourire qu'Emma lui offrait. La brune se blottit d'avantage contre elle et reporta son attention sur l'écran. Alors que le générique commençait à défiler à l'écran, Henry arriva pour dire bonsoir. Sa mère blonde l'embrassa sur les deux joues comme à son habitude. Lorsqu'il s'avança ensuite vers elle, Regina nota qu'il ne paraissait pas très à l'aise. Comme avec Emma, la brune embrassa les deux joues de son fils.

« Bonne nuit _Maman_ ».

Ca n'avait été qu'un murmure discret, un mot lâché si précieusement et avec tant de délicatesse qu'il résonna doucement à ses oreilles. Henry allait se reculer quand Regina le prit dans ses bras. Il fut pris au dépourvu mais lui rendit son étreinte. Sa mère brune le lâcha doucement et il partit se coucher. Emma remarqua sa raideur toujours présente mais aussi cette légèreté dans sa démarche qui est bien significative de son état d'esprit. Henry était heureux.

Regina se rassit à côté d'Emma. La blonde remarqua sans peine ce sourire rayonnant qu'elle peinait à dissimuler, ces yeux rieurs qu'elle ne pouvait cacher. Elle se pencha légèrement vers elle et murmura faiblement comme de peur qu'on les surprenne :

- « Il m'a appelée Maman...

- Oui je sais, j'étais là, répondit Emma sur le même ton. Tu crois qu'on devrait l'écrire sur le calendrier ? ».

Regina secoua doucement la tête devant cette remarque enfantine. Pourtant elle n'était pas la seule à s'émouvoir. Le sourire éclatant se mua en un petit rictus moqueur qu'Emma connaissait bien. Regina allait sans nul doute lui rappeler sa propre réaction.

« Quand Lucie t'as appelée ''Ma'', j'ai cru que tu avais gagné au lotto. Tu jubilais comme une enfant. Alors tu es mal placée pour me ... ».

La blonde s'approcha et fit mourir sa dernière phrase dans un baiser. Regina la sentit sourire contre ses lèvres et à ce moment elle savait qu'Emma était aussi heureuse qu'elle pouvait l'être.

* * *

><p>Lucie était en compagnie de sa mère devant le cinéma. Il faisait déjà nuit alors elle avait tenu à accompagner sa fille, le temps que ses amis arrivent. Elles parlaient en attendant et Lucie lui racontait le film qu'ils s'apprêtaient à voir.<p>

D'autres jeunes arrivèrent et rejoignirent Lucie dans la queue. La mère resta discuter un peu avec les jeunes et partit en disant qu'elle reviendrait dans deux heures pour la chercher.

Une amie fit part à Lucie d'une impression partagée par beaucoup : « C'est vous ce que tu ressembles à ta mère... Les mimiques, les phrases... On dirait toi. »

Lucie regardait sa mère s'éloigner. La chevelure blonde et le blouson rouge disparurent dans la voiture jaune. Elle sourit : « Oui, je sais, on me le dit souvent. »

* * *

><p>Emma s'improvisait designer. On lui donnait des directives et elle esquissait d'un trait le désir énoncé.<p>

Cela faisait quatre ans qu'elles étaient ensemble et passer cette vie au manoir n'était plus gérable. Emma ne s'y sentait pas vraiment chez elle.

Regina voulait une grande pelouse, une grande maison, spacieuse et chaleureuse avec une grande cuisine en son cœur. Emma désirait une cheminée, et une immense baignoire. Henry voulait une chambre circulaire dans une tour, un peu à part du reste de la maison. Lucie souhait avoir une chambre avec une salle de bain.

La blonde dessina la façade d'une grande maison. Elle dut recommencer plusieurs fois certains détails mais la maison avait un air assez engageant.

Regina avait acheté son manoir tel qu'il était aussi l'idée de faire construire sa propre maison l'enthousiasmait particulièrement.

L'artiste peaufina ses esquisses puis Regina présenta les documents à un architecte. Le dessin devint un véritable projet, un plan réel sur lequel figurait les mesures et les échelles.

- « Il ne manque plus qu'un terrain pour la construire, conclut Regina.

- C'est tout trouvé. »

Emma déplia une carte et pointa un point : une ville non loin de Boston et de leurs proches.

_« Storybrooke. »_

* * *

><p>Ils venaient de déballer les derniers cartons. Cette maison était<em> leur<em> maison. Même si cela modifiait considérablement leur train de vie, ils étaient heureux.

Le temps que les enfants finissent le lycée, Regina les conduirait à l'école avant d'aller travailler. Ils avaient souhaité continuer d'aller à l'école de Boston pour garder leurs amis et la brune avait adapté ses horaires de travail en conséquence. Emma s'était faite mutée à Storybrooke. C'était une ville modeste et le grand banditisme était absent. Les délits restaient bien souvent mineurs et si Emma déplorait parfois ce manque d'adrénaline, Regina appréciait de la savoir hors de danger.

Étant ainsi séparés de Boston, les visites de leurs parents se faisaient moins nombreuses. Les parents d'Emma se révélaient parfois envahissant et Regina les supportaient parfois difficilement bien qu'elle les apprécie. La blonde ne pouvait plus voir Cora en peinture. Le mythe de l'affreuse belle-mère était une réalité qu'elle ne pouvait plus endurer aussi souvent. Ici, à Storybrooke, elles seraient plus tranquilles.

Regina descendit au ré-de-chaussée et vit une tête qu'elle ne connaissait pas.

« Oh ! Tu dois être Regina ! »

La femme la regardait avec sympathie. Elle avait de fins cheveux blonds qui rappelaient un peu ceux d'Emma. Sa chevelure était retenue en un chignon qui laissait quelques mèches s'en échapper. Elle était habillée simplement et un tablier la couvrait. Ses yeux étaient d'un bleu intense, ils étaient rieurs. Son visage était marqué par les rides de l'âge et sans doute un peu par ses sourires fréquents.

- « Oui c'est elle, confirma Emma dans un sourire rayonnant.

- Je vais lui raconter tes plus noirs secrets... »

Emma adressa à l'inconnue un regard suppliant. Regina essayait de se souvenir quel était son prénom... Ah oui, c'était la tante d'Elsa, c'était...

- « Ingrid, j'espère que tu me diras tout, lui dit la brune avec un sourire complice.

- J'ai ramené des pots de glaces. Nous pourrons discuter longuement.

- Je crains que le glace ne fonde avant tu ne m'aies tout raconté...

- Oh je ne crois pas. Emma risque de ne pas lâcher le pot. »

Les deux femmes rirent et Emma les laissa, emmenant avec elle un pot de glace dans la cuisine. Ingrid et Regina rirent de ce comportement enfantin qui ne faisait que confirmer les dires de la tante d'Elsa. Ingrid avait instauré le tutoiement et bien que surprise, Regina en avait fait usage à son tour avec une certaine aisance.

Le brune apprit qu'elle vendait des glaces artisanales en ville et qu'Emma s'était rendue souvent dans son magasin, pendant les vacances d'été, dans sa jeunesse. Ingrid conta quelques souvenirs et la brune se plut à imaginer cette jeune Emma insouciante.

- « Emma s'amusait à faire tourner Kristoff en bourrique, se rappela Ingrid.

- Il y avait Elsa aussi... lui fit remarquer Emma. Une fois, on lui a fait bouffer un truc immonde qu'on avait mis au congélo, raconta la blonde avec enthousiasme en regardant Regina. On avait mis des bouts de saucisses, des légumes crus, du vin, de la grenadine, de la glace au chocolat pour pas qu'il voit ce qu'on avait mis dedans... Et après on lui a dit que c'était une glace qu'Anna avait préparée pour lui.

- Vous êtes des diables...,murmura Regina avec dégoût en imaginant la mixture.

- Tu aurais du voir la glace. C'était à moitié compact. Un substance visqueuse, lui étaya la tante d'Elsa.

- Ca a pas pris. Même après un temps fou au congélo ça a pas durcit, déclara Emma.

- C'est à cause du sucre du sirop et de l'alcool du vin » lui expliqua Ingrid.

Emma acquiesça doucement et reprit avec son entrain naturel :

- « Bref c'était immonde à regarder. Et il a TOUT mangé. TOUT. Le truc le plus dingue c'est qu'il a failli gerber sur le moment mais il a pas été malade après.

- Pauvre garçon... Kristoff a toujours été si innocent » le plaignit la propriétaire du magasin.

Ingrid leur laissa quelques pots de glaces dont Regina s'étonnait de certaines saveurs. Les traditionnels pots de glace au chocolat, vanille, rocky road pouvait côtoyer des parfums plus improbables tels que carotte, melon, réglisse, vinaigre balsamique,... Le congélateur débordait à présent de ces petits pots étiquetés. Il faudrait que la brune en condamne ou en régule l'accès sinon ses trois énergumènes le videraient d'ici la fin de la semaine.

- « Je suis très heureuse d'avoir pu faire ta connaissance. Emma m'a parlé de toi et j'avais hâte de te voir de mes yeux.

- J'espère qu'elle a parlé de moi en bien, fit Regina taquine.

- Tu n'as pas idée, lança Ingrid avec aplomb faisait rougir Emma. Je suis heureuse qu'Emma ait trouvé quelqu'un qui l'aimes et l'apprécie à sa juste valeur. Je l'aime comme ma propre fille... je lui souhaite le meilleur. »

Ingrid leur adressa un signe de la main et descendit l'allée. Emma la regarda s'en aller, appuyée contre une colonne du porche de la maison.

- « Je sais qu'elle est un peu bizarre parfois mais elle est sympa.

- Je la trouve sympathique, dit Regina. Et puis... au pire, elle me fera manger des glaces jusqu'à ce que mon cerveau finisse par geler. »

Et elles échangèrent un regard amusé en imaginant Ingrid faire subir à Regina cette torture culinaire insensée.

* * *

><p>« Mamaaaan » hurla Henry en haut de l'escalier.<p>

Lucie arriva et sauta dans le dos de son frère. Elle essaya de plaquer ses mains contre la bouche du scélérat mais il était maintenant plus grand et beaucoup plus fort qu'elle, sur le plan physique du moins.

- « Lucie sort avec Evan !

- Bouffon ! »

Henry riait tellement qu'il vacilla et atterrit à genoux devant les marches. Regina accourut l'air effaré en bas des escaliers. : « Comment ça elle sort avec Evan ? »

Emma ne se fit pas attendre. Elle apparut à son tour aux côtés de Regina : « Lequel de Evan ? Le petit gros ou le grand brun à lunettes ? »

Lucie roula des yeux. Elle soupira et mit nerveusement ses mains dans les poches arrières de son jean – un tic qu'elle devait tenir d'Emma sans doute.

- « J'ai 16ans, j'ai le droit de sortir avec qui je veux.

- Ca c'est à moi d'en décider, coupa Regina. C'est qui cet Evan ? On l'a déjà vu ? »

Elle lança un regard implorant à sa mère blonde qui semblait étrangement émue que Lucie ait un petit ami. Henry descendit les escaliers, pas peu fier de la bombe qu'il venait de lâcher. Lucie descendit à son tour.

Emma prit la jeune adolescente contre elle, la forçant à courber l'échine. Elle se débattait mais Emma tint bon.

« Mon dieu, Regina, tu te rends compte ? Notre bébé n'est pas lesbienne ! »

La blonde lâcha sa fille et partit à rire. Elle frappa dans la main d'Henry en signe de complicité. Lucie essayait de ne pas rire mais leurs rires communicatifs rendaient la chose bien difficile. Regina roula des yeux et partit dans le salon dans en arguant qu'elle n'avait pas rien à dire à ces enfants attardés. Elle appela Lucie d'une voix douce. Elle rejoignit Regina.

« Je dois te donner quelque chose. C'est très important pour moi. »

La jeune rousse restait dubitative. Sa mère sortit d'un tiroir une boite et la déposa sur la grande table du salon. Lucie quitta la cuisine d'un pas vif, monta les escaliers quatre à quatre et claqua la porte de sa chambre :

« VOUS ETES VRAIMENT... VRAIMENT... CHIANTS A LA FIN ! »

Regina riait tellement qu'elle dut prendre une chaise pour s'asseoir. Emma manquait d'air à force de se tordre de rire. Henry se tenait les côtes. Ils en pleuraient de rire. Regina avait montré à Lucie une boîte de préservatifs. La pauvre adolescente avait rougit furieusement, effarée que ses mères osent lui faire un coup pareil. Ils ne la reverraient pas avant le diner, au moins. Ou peut-être le diner du lendemain soir.

Lucie devenait infernale. Henry traversait l'adolescence de façon paisible mais sa sœur était parfois insupportable alors ils se plaisaient tous trois à la taquiner ce qui n'arrangeait rien à la bonne humeur de l'adolescente.

Ils savaient qu'elle sortait avec quelqu'un. Il n'y avait qu'à la voir glousser sans aucune raison apparente et noter son soudain désir de coquetterie pour s'en rendre compte. L'identité du Don Juan avait perduré tout de même, le temps qu'Henry les découvre par hasard en train de s'embrasser au coin d'une rue.

* * *

><p>Emma travaillait de nuit. Regina gérait la maison. Lucie passerait un soirée calme à la maison tandis qu'Henry la passerait à la fête d'anniversaire d'un copain. La brune lui avait rappelé plusieurs fois de faire attention à la consommation d'alcool et qu'il pouvait appeler en cas de problème.<p>

- « Ca va, Maman, je suis plus un bébé...

- Mais si jamais..., commença Regina.

- Oui oui, répondit-il vaguement.

- Ah mais qu'est-ce que tu veux, on se refait pas... ».

Lucie s'était appuyée contre la chambranle de la porte et assistait avec amusement à la scène.

- « J'ai toujours de l'espoir, soupira Henry dans un rictus moqueur.

- T'inquiète je la surveille, elle t'appelleras pas toutes les cinq minutes. »

Henry dit au revoir à Lucie d'un signe de la main que la jeune fille lui rendit. Elle donna un rapide baiser sur la joue de sa mère et prit la poudre d'escampette avant que Regina ne puisse ouvrir la bouche pour réitérer ses conseils.

La soirée était à présent bien avancée. Lucie lisait un roman dans sa chambre. Elle était plongée dans un récit d'aventures quand elle entendit sa mère décrocher : « Quoi ?... Oui... J'arrive tout de suite. »

Elle vit sa mère s'agiter dans la maison à la recherche de ses clefs de voiture. Sa fille vint finalement à son secours en lui rappelant qu'elle était dans la corbeille bleue près de l'entrée. Regina sortit mais sans dire un mot à Lucie sur le motif de sa sortie.

* * *

><p>« Où est mon fils ? »<p>

Le ton était sec, abrupt et sans appel. Une question précise qui appelait une réponse claire.

- « Madame, attendez, ne vous énervez pas, on était juste en train de...

- Où. Est. Mon. _Fils_. »

Si elle avait gardé la formulation polie pour demander, le groupe d'adolescents savaient bien que c'était là un ordre dissimulé. Certains baissèrent la tête, d'autres osèrent librement fuir la confrontation. Un cependant guida Regina dans la maison.

Elle trouva Henry assit en tailleur, un air béa sur le visage. Il avait le regard vitreux et se balançait légèrement en marmonnait des choses incompréhensibles. Parfois ses mots étaient clairs mais le sens des plus obscurs. D'un rapide coup d'oeil, sa mère vit que d'autres adolescents étaient dans le même cas mais à cet instant précis, elle n'avait d'yeux que pour le sien.

Elle me prit par le bras et sous le coup de la colère et de la peur, le souleva presque. Il se tint debout avec grandes difficultés et quand on se proposa de l'aider, Regina les rembarra d'une réplique cinglante clamant qu'ils en avaient fait assez.

Elle l'assit dans le siège avant de sa voiture et l'attacha.

- « Je...m'sens pas bien... dit Henry la bouche pâteuse.

- Ca va aller, ne t'inquiète pas.

- J'me sens vraiment pas bien Maman... »

Sa voix tremblait légèrement. Regina le rassura comme elle le pouvait le temps d'arriver à la maison. Elle le détacha et le guida jusqu'à la maison. Elle le conduisit jusqu'au canapé où il se laissa lourdement tomber. Henry commença à parler, s'arrêtant parfois pour refreiner une envie de vomir. Sa mère revint et posa un gant imbibée d'eau fraiche sur son front. L'adolescent commençait à parler, à s'angoisser. Regina sentait sa respiration s'emballer, devenir chaotique. Elle posa une main sur son torse et lui parla d'une voix rassurante.

- « J'suis désolé, j'savais pas, on m'a pas dit et... commença-t-il.

- Chuuuut... , dit-elle doucement. Ce n'est pas grave, on ne va pas te gronder.

- Et Ma', elle va...

- Je m'en charge. »

Regina lui donna un verre de lait chaud sucré, espérant que cela le détendrait et l'aiderait à dormir. Henry continua sa logorrhée qui devint de plus en plus faible et éparse. Il s'endormit dans le salon et sa mère brune resta à ses côtés pour le veiller.

* * *

><p>Lorsqu'Emma rentra tard dans la nuit, elle fut surprise de retrouver Regina et son fils dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Henry avait soudain l'air jeune et fragile. La Shérif s'approcha de son fils et passa doucement une main dans ses cheveux.<p>

Elle réveilla Regina pour qu'elle retrouve leur lit où elle finirait avec un sommeil plus réparateur que celui tortueux que lui réservait le grand sofa. Cette dernière lui expliqua en quelques mots ce qui était arrivé à leur fils. Emma soupira, plus inquiète que fâchée pour le moment : elle avait bien sentie l'odeur caractéristique sur les vêtements de son fils.

* * *

><p>- « Oh alors Mooonsieur prend un gâteau. On lui dit ''va-y, aie confiance, c'est une recette secrète de famille, tu vas kiffer'' et monsieur le bouffe ?! Attends, parce que tes vêtements sentaient la drogue alors ils ont pas fait QUE des brownies. Essaye d'avoir un peu de jugeote parfois ! J'vais te cloitrer moi-même dans ta tour d'ivoire et...<p>

- Emma...

- Ouais, ouais... je ne m'énerve pas.

- Heureusement » souffla ironiquement la brune.

Emma reprit son discours moralisateur d'une voix plus calme mais d'un ton tout aussi dur. Voyant Regina rouler des yeux à l'entente de cette énième ritournelle, Henry fut tenté de sourire mais cela n'aurait fait qu'attiser la colère d'Emma. Lucie se tenait à côté de son frère et participait parfois à la conversation, avançant que ce genre d'accidents n'était pas si rare. La mère blonde répondait vivement, avançant des arguments contre lesquels l'adolescente ne pouvait lutter. Néanmoins, Henry saluait ses efforts pour le défendre.

« On mange quoi ce midi ? » demanda Lucie avec désinvolture dans l'espoir de couper court à la remontrance de son frère. Un léger silence s'ensuit.

« Des brownies. »

Emma toisa son fils d'un regard noir et Lucie adressa à son frère un sourire désolé.

Regina lança un torchon sur Emma, faisant rire leurs enfants.

« Tu es vraiment infernale quand tu t'y mets. »

* * *

><p>Emma jubilait en regardant les deux billets posés sur la table. Elle se tenait adossé à un meuble. Elle avait ainsi une bonne vision de l'assemblée qui se constituait dans la salle à manger. Deux femmes blondes, une jeune femme aux cheveux ébènes aux mèches rouges et une femme aux cheveux roux ondulés étaient assises cote à cote faisant un front uni face à Regina.<p>

- « On a payé les billets d'avion, commença Chloé.

- Vous passerez deux semaines dans notre hôtel. Vous allez pouvoir profiter de la source thermale à mes frais, poursuivit Elsa.

- Et je garderai Henry et Lucie, ajouta Zelena.

- Vous pouvez partir sereines » conclut Ruby.

Les adolescents étaient plus qu'heureux de passer un séjour avec leur tante. Emma était enthousiaste à l'idée de profiter de ces vacances seule avec Regina. Ce serait aussi l'occasion de revoir Anna et Kristoff et de découvrir un nouveau pays. Cependant Regina restait réservée. Elle se pinçait les lèvres d'un air coupable en regardant les billets.

« On est vraiment obligée de les laisser ? »

Chloé roula des yeux : Regina pouvait être tellement... tellement...

- « Tu fais chier, _sis_, lâcha finalement Zelena. Si tu le fais pas pour toi, fais-le au moins pour eux, dit-elle en désignant Henry et Lucie qui bavardaient un peu plus loin sur le canapé. Pense que ça leur fera des vacances.

- Pense aussi à tout ce que tu pourras faire avec Emma » ajouta Chloé d'un ton plein de sous-entendus.

Emma trouva subitement ses chaussures tout à fait captivante. La tête ainsi baissée, ses joues rougies serait à l'abri des regards indiscrets derrière ce voile de cheveux blonds. Regina défia sa sœur du regard Zelena nota que son teint avait pris quelques couleurs.

Ruby décida de participer pleinement à la conversation :

- « J'ai vu les photos de l'hôtel et c'est pas les lieux qui manquent. La salle de massage, la piscine, le sauna, …

- Le jacuzzi, ajouta Chloé le regard brillant.

- Le jacuzzi..., répéta Ruby d'un air rêveur.

- Et sans oublier la chambre, rappela Zelena.

- Je penserai juste à bruler les draps après votre départ. Ou l'hôtel entier afin de le purifier de vos indécentes actions. » conclut Elsa dans un rire.

Les quatre femmes rirent de bon cœur de la mine gênée de leurs amies. Regina jeta un coup d'oeil à Emma : depuis quand leurs amies s'entendaient-elles si bien ?

La blonde posa un plat de viennoiseries sur la table et s'assit à côté de Regina. Elle était presque collée à elle, son bras contre le sien. Leurs amies continuaient à plaisanter allègrement. Emma lui murmura en feignant une quelconque discrétion :

- « J'ai envie de mourir...

- Je t'en supplie, abrège mes souffrances avant, implora Regina d'un ton dramatique.

- Tu es siii théâtrale, lui remarquer Elsa.

- Ah ne l'embête pas, la prévint Chloé. Déjà qu'elle t'apprécie... Enfin surtout depuis qu'elle sait que tu ne te taperas jamais Emma, ajouta-t-elle devant l'air interrogatif d'Elsa.

- Tu avais posé la main sur sa cuisse, chuchota Regina de peur de se faire entendre des enfants. Ca portait à confusion.

- C'était le genoux, se rappela Zelena. Mais il n'y a que ma sœur qui a le droit de tripoter les cuisses d'Emma » termina-t-elle en agitant un petit pain aux raisins sous le nez d'Elsa.

Elles rirent toutes de plus belle. Regina esquissa un sourire gêné devant la remarque véridique bien qu'étrangement formulée par sa sœur. Emma posa sa tête entre ses bras : elle n'en revenait pas avec quel naturel elles osaient parler de leur relation.

Regina se laissa convaincre des bienfaits de ce séjour et se rassura en pensant que ses enfants ne risqueraient rien. Henry et Lucie passèrent une tête par-dessus le dossier du canapé et regardèrent cette curieuse assemblée avec un air interrogatif, demandant silencieusement le verdict.

Zelena attira l'attention d'Elsa qui passa le mot aux deux autres. Les quatre femmes regardèrent les adolescents dans et dans un même mouvement, elles levèrent toutes un pouce. Les enfants brandirent un poing fermé dans un cri silencieux en réponse.

Les vacances s'annonçaient radieuses.

* * *

><p>Il était étrange pour elles de se retrouver sans les enfants. Parfois Henry allait chez son père mais il restait Lucie. S'ils sortaient tous deux le soir, ils finissaient généralement par rentrer le lendemain.<p>

Elles ne les verraient pas pendant deux longues semaines.

Elles s'étaient couchées immédiatement en arrivant afin de se remettre au plus vite du décalage horaire. Regina avait encore le regard perdu dans le vague tandis qu'Emma était déjà opérationnelle.

- « Elsa a dit que Kristoff me montrerait les rennes. On peut même les monter comme des chevaux tu te rends compte ?

- Emma..., souffla la brune en se prenant le visage dans les mains.

- On pourrait se balader en ville aussi cet après-midi. Les bâtiments ont de la classe je pourrais en dessiner quelques uns.

- Emma...

- A priori, y a une super boulangerie avec des spécialités locales et... »

Emma ne put finir sa phrase. Regina lui enfonça un large donut dans la bouche afin de la réduire au silence. La blonde essaya tant bien que mal de mastiquer sans finir par tout recracher. Regina la regardait se débattre : sa fine bouche se tordait et on apercevait parfois un bout de donut tenter de s'en échapper.

« Je peux enfin déjeuner en paix... » lança-t-elle à Emma.

Elle prit sa tasse entre ses doigts. Elle sourit narquoisement et en but le contenu. Elle se leva ensuite et s'en alla. Elle se retourna cependant vers Emma et la gratifia d'une réplique toute choisie à son intention :

« Je vais à la douche. Essaye de venir me rejoindre quand tu auras gagné contre le donut. »

* * *

><p>Le séjour se déroulait merveilleusement bien. Regina avait fait la connaissance d'Anna et préférait sa compagnie à celle de Kristoff qu'elle estimait un peu limité. Emma semblait ne pas s'en émouvoir et plaisantait de bon cœur avec ce dernier. Elle prenait néanmoins bonne note de ses conseils pour la sortie de l'après-midi.<p>

Elles n'en oubliaient pas moins les enfants dont elles demandaient régulièrement des nouvelles. Henry et Lucie s'en plaignaient parfois, disant qu'elles devaient profiter de leurs vacances au lieu de s'inquiéter perpétuellement de leur santé. Mais il n'en restaient pas moins heureux d'entendre les voix de leurs mères à l'autre bout du fil.

* * *

><p>Emma se décida a essayer le sauna. Elle mit sa serviette sur son dos et sortit de sa chambre d'un pas léger.<p>

« Je vous ai dit de vous référer à Mathilde pour les deux semaines à venir. Je suis en vacances... Non le bœuf c'est pour le petit restaurant. Oui fatalement les caisses de vins sont pour l'autre... Non... J'avais bien dit quinze bouteilles et non quinze caisses !... Mais je ne sais pas... »

Regina faisait quelques pas nerveusement. Elle tapait parfois légèrement du talon pour ponctuer un mot. Elle continuait ses remontrances bien qu'elle ne puisse rien faire pour palier au problème. Elle tenait son portable d'une main ferme tandis que l'autre pianotait sur la table, agacée.

Emma voyait bien que ses vacances étaient d'ors et déjà menacées par cet odieux inconnu. Elle se plaça dans le dos de Regina et lui arracha sans scrupule son téléphone. La brune essaya de le reprendre mais Emma ne se laissa pas faire. Cette dernière la tenait à distance en la repoussant vaguement d'un geste de la main.

« Allo ? … Oui... Oui elle est là..., répondit Emma. C'est Miss Swan à l'appareil... Mais vous voyez, actuellement ça va pas être possible. Oui j'entends bien votre problème de livraison est tout à fait fâcheux... »

Emma souriait. Elle riait aux dépends de la pauvre assistante qui ne se doutait de rien. Elle continuait sa tirade avec une certaine assiduité et ne se privait pas de fleurir son langage d'un quelconque jeu de mots scabreux.

Regina prit la main de la blonde et y entrelaça ses doigts. De son autre main, elle repoussa ses cheveux dorés et fit glisser son index de de mâchoire jusqu'à sa clavicule. Regina détailla son visage et se plaisait à en redécouvrir les détails. Emma la regardait de ses prunelles émeraudes et terminait sa longue réplique :

« En fait Miss Mills va être occupée jusqu'à son retour le 24... Oui elle n'aura _aucun_ moment de libre. C'est regrettable je vous l'accorde mais vous savez ce qu'on dit : le malheur des uns fait le bonheur des autres. »

* * *

><p>TRUE END.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Notes :<strong>

**Henry et le space-cake c'était inspiré du film **_Le Monde de Charlie._

**Finalement, j'ai rajouté Ingrid parce que je l'aime bien et que je regrette son destin tragique.**

**C'est un chapitre casse-gueule en mon sens mais j'espère que ça vous aura pas trop déplu. J'avoue m'être laissée tenter pour rebalancer Zelena dans une scène ^^ plus les autres énergumènes... En tout cas, je me suis bien éclatée à écrire tout ça.**

**Pas de mariage ici, pas d'autres enfants.**

**Pas de mariage, non pas par sadisme mais parce que c'est pour marquer le contre-pied de Robin et pas d'autre enfant parce que j'arrive pas à en visualiser un ici. **

**N'hésitez pas à laisser un petit mot : ça fait toujours plaisir ^^ Merci à vous d'avoir lu :D**


End file.
